Invasion der Familie Flodder in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis
by sudooku
Summary: Niemand mag die Familie Flodder. Also schmieden die Verantwortlichen der Stadt Amsterdam ein Komplott, um die unbequeme Großfamilie loszuwerden. Ausgerechnet in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis. Aber auch dort ist die quirlige unangepasste Familie nicht überall willkommen. Außerdem herrscht Krieg in der Galaxis. Für die Flodders eine besondere Herausforderung.
1. Wünsch dir was!

0\. Prolog

Die holländische Familie Flodder ist ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig und asozial. Die alleinerziehende Mutter Gertraude „Ma" Flodder hat ihre fünf Kinder von fünf verschiedenen Männern bekommen. Sie betreibt eine illegale Schnapsbrennerei und hat einen dankbaren Kundenkreis für ihre Destillationsprodukte. Ihre Kinder sind entweder Kleinkriminelle oder auf dem besten Wege, es zu werden. Wohingegen die große Tochter Kees ein ausgemachtes Flittchen ist, welches sich durch viele kurzfristige Beziehungen und One-Night-Stands materielle Vorteile sichert, um u.a. die Familienkasse aufzubessern oder der Familie ein neues Auto zu beschaffen. Der Opa ist nicht mit der Familie verwandt, sondern eine Tante hat ihn irgendwann mitgebracht. Dann gibt es noch den Familienhund namens Whisky.

Vor zwei Jahren wurde die Familie aus einem Problemviertel von Amsterdam in eine Villa in der Nobelsiedlung Sonnental umgesiedelt, wo sie für viele Turbulenzen sorgte, die schließlich in einem Flammeninferno endeten, durch welches Sonnental komplett zerstört wurde. Seitdem schieben sich die Stadt Amsterdam und die Siedlung Sonnental gegenseitig die Verantwortung für die Familie Flodder in die Schuhe, immer bestrebt, die prollige Familie auf Kosten Anderer zu entsorgen. Der engagierte Sozialarbeiter Werner van Kooten steht den Flodders mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, um durch seine Hilfestellung selbst von einem Schlamassel in den nächsten zu geraten.

Das Wesen der Familie Flodder bringt es mit sich, daß diese Geschichte AU werden wird, sich also nicht an den SW-Kanon hält, wie er dem Star-Wars-Erfinder George Lucas oder Dave Filoni vorschwebt. Es versteht sich, daß alle handelnden Charaktere entweder Eigentum von George Lucas, Dave Filoni oder aber Dick Maas sind, welcher die Flodders erschaffen hat.

Die beiden Star-Wars-Trilogien und die Fernsehserie „The Clone Wars" zu kennen, hilft viel beim Verstehen dieser Geschichte. Und wer die Flodder-Trilogie noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte das unbedingt nachholen! Es gibt sie als DVD-Sammlung zu kaufen. Lachen ist garantiert!

1\. Wünsch dir was!

Die Containersiedlung vor den Toren von Amsterdam bot einen trostlosen Anblick. Gertraude „Ma" Flodder war gerade dabei, frisch gewaschene Wäsche an eine Leine zu hängen, welche zwischen zwei ursprünglich als Baucontainer gedachten Wohnstätten aufgespannt worden war. Die siebenjährige Tine spielte mit ihrem ein Jahr älteren Bruder Holgie Fußball. Mit dem Familienhund Whisky, wie Ma Flodder unmutig feststellte, als sie sich bei einem ihr bestens bekannten Winseln des Hundes spontan umgedreht hatte. Energisch schritt sie zwischen ihre Kinder, um den schwarzen Hund im Flug aufzufangen. Sie strich ihm einmal beruhigend über den Kopf und ließ ihn herunter. Dann packte sie ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder am Schopf, um deren Köpfe einmal kräftig gegeneinander zu sausen zu lassen.

„Das nächste Mal borgt ihr euch gefälligst den Ball von den Vanderbreeks von nebenan aus, habt ihr verstanden?!", herrschte sie die Beiden an.

„Aber Holgie hat den Ball der Vanderbreeks doch vorgestern mit seinem Messer zerstochen", sagte Tine zerknirscht.

„Dann knüllt eben Zeitungspapier zusammen und macht Klebeband drum. Für einen Tag müsste das halten, bis das Sozialamt das nächste Monatsgeld überweist", wies Ma Flodder die Kinder an.

Umgehend machten sich Tine und Holgie auf den Weg, alte Zeitungen zu suchen, die einzelnen Seiten zusammenzuknüllen und mit Klebeband notdürftig zu fixieren.

„Dabei hat Ma Whisky vor zwei Tagen selbst noch getreten, als er ungeplant unser Sixpack Eier aufgefressen hatte! Wo sie ja extra Bio-Eier gekauft hatte", ereiferte sich Holgie.

„Aber Ma hat dabei nicht _‚Tor'_ gerufen", erwiderte Tine grinsend.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden kamen der zweiundzwanzigjährige Johnny und sein ein Jahr jüngerer Bruder Klaus von ihrem spannenden Arbeitstag zurück in den Wohncontainer der Flodders.

„Was hast'n heute abgestaubt?", fragte ihn seine Mutter neugierig.

„Fünf Videorecorder. Klaus hat Schmiere gestanden. In einer Stunde muss ich gleich wieder weg. Denn ich hab auch schon Kunden für die Geräte", erklärte Johnny stolz und strich sich bei diesen Worten eine Tolle seines blondierten Kurzhaarschnitts aus der gebräunten Stirn, während seine blauen Augen seine Mutter anstrahlten.

„Ja, hättest du Klaus damals als Kind mal nicht in die Waschmaschine gesteckt, dann könnte er dir bestimmt noch mehr helfen als nur Schmiere zu stehen", gab Ma Flodder zurück.

„Wo ist eigentlich Kees? Habe sie seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen", schnitt Johnny ein anderes Thema an, wahrend sein schwarzhaariger Bruder Klaus verschämt wegsah.

„Sie ist auf Kurzurlaub mit ihrem neuen Freund", erklärte Ma Flodder.

„Dem Karatetrainer?", fragte Johnny zurück.

„Nein, mit dem ist doch schon wieder Schluß", korrigierte ihn seine Mutter.

„Es ist ein Clubbesitzer in der Nordstadt", warf Klaus ein. „Ich habe die Beiden gesehen, wie sie …

„Die Einzelheiten kannst du dir sparen!", schnitt ihm Ma Flodder hart das Wort ab, woraufhin Klaus seinen Satz unvollendet ließ.

Zur selben Zeit im Rathaus von Amsterdam.

„Herr Bürgermeister, wir, das heißt, die gesamte Einwohnerschaft von Sonnental, weigern uns, die Flodders wieder zurück nach Sonnental zu lassen!", erklärte der Bezirksbürgermeister von Sonnental, der auch ein Jahr nach der im Zuge der letzten Hauseinweihungsparty der Flodders völlig ausgebrannten und verwüsteten Vorzeigesiedlung vor den Toren Amsterdams noch mit dem nur zögerlich voranschreitenden Wiederaufbau von Sonnental beschäftigt war.

„Tja, was sagen Sie denn dazu, Werner?", fragte der Bürgermeister den nun schon seit Jahren für die Familie Flodder zuständigen Sozialarbeiter.

Etwas verlegen fuhr sich Werner van Kooten durch sein auf der Stirn bereits schütter gewordenes braunes Haupthaar, während seine blauen Augen nachdenklich zuerst auf den Bürgermeister, dann auf den erregten Bezirksbürgermeister von Sonnental schauten.

„Also daß damals dieser Tanklastwagen durch Sonnental gefahren ist, während die Party der Flodders stattfand, war nicht die Schuld der Familie Flodder. Ganz im Gegenteil. Das war wieder so ein Racheakt von Anwohnern, denen die unangepasste Familie in Sonnental ein Dorn im Auge war. Das darf man nicht vergessen! Und ein Jahr lang in dieser Baucontainersiedlung zu hausen ist menschenunwürdig. Gerade bei einer Großfamilie wie den Flodders. Ich verlange von der Stadt, daß sie den Flodders angemessenen Wohnraum zur Verfügung stellt, so daß eine Resozialisierung dieser Familie wirklich realisierbar ist!", forderte der Sozialarbeiter.

„Von Resozialisierung kann hier keine Rede sein! Dieses Pack war doch bestimmt schon immer vollkommen asozial!", empörte sich der Bezirksbürgermeister von Sonnental.

„Ähm, wenn ich mal was sagen dürfte", mischte sich nun Miriam ein. Die Verlobte von Werner war im Sozialamt mittlerweile zur Abteilungsleiterin aufgestiegen.

„Nur zu!", ermunterte sie der Bürgermeister.

„Also mein Neffe hat mir da neulich bei einem Familientreffen erzählt, daß es da so ein Internet-Forum gibt, wo die Leute Geschichten über alles mögliche schreiben und veröffentlichen können. Und wenn sie es sich dann nach der Bärbel-Mohr-Methode vom Universum wünschen, dann geht eine dieser Geschichten sogar in Erfüllung. Mein Neffe hat das mal mit einem Jungen gemacht, der ihn in der Schule immer geärgert hat. Er hat eine Geschichte geschrieben, die ihn auf den Planeten Hoth in der Star-Wars-Galaxis verbannt hat. Und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht … am nächsten Tag war der böse Junge wirklich verschwunden!", erzählte Miriam mit aufgerissenen dunkelbraunen Augen und rang dabei entschuldigend ihre gepflegten Hände.

„Was hat Ihr Neffe denn … so geschrieben?", fragte der Bürgermeister von Sonnental interessiert.

„Nun ja … die Wampas haben den bösen Schuljungen gefressen, bevor er Luke Skywalker an das Imperium verraten konnte", sagte Miriam leise.

„Das heißt ja, wir brauchen einen guten Geschichtenschreiber … einen guten Draht zu Bärbel Mohr … und zum Universum!", sinnierte der Bürgermeister von Amsterdam.

„Die Geschichte werde _ich_ schreiben!", erbot sich Werner an. „Ich will ja, daß sich die Flodders in ihrem neuen Zuhause wohlfühlen. Und ich bin ein Star-Wars-Fan."

„Und ich habe einen guten Draht zu Bärbel Mohr … und zum Universum", erklärte Miriam stolz.

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache! Sie, Werner, schreiben! Und Sie, Miriam, wünschen! Und wir sind endlich die Flodders los. Für immer!", erklärte der Bürgermeister mit tönender Stimme.

„Irgendwelche Gegenstimmen?", fragte er siegessicher in die Runde.

Keine Hand im Besprechungsraum hob sich.

„Tja, dann an die Arbeit, Ihr beiden!", meinten der Bürgermeister von Amsterdam und der Bezirksbürgermeister von Sonnental im Chor.

„Na endlich!", meinte Ma Flodder, als ihre zwanzigjährige Tochter Kees endlich zurück in den Wohncontainer kam, um auch den letzten freien Stuhl am Abendbrottisch zu besetzen.

„Was heißt hier _‚endlich'_? Wim wollte eigentlich, daß ich die Party mit ihm und seinen Kumpels durchmache. Aber ich habe ihm gesagt, daß ich zu Hause noch was zu klären habe, bevor wir es so richtig krachen lassen."

„Aber du hast mir schon vor drei Tagen gesagt, daß du zu dieser Party gehst. Wie lange soll denn die Party noch gehen?", fragte ihre Mutter verwundert.

Kees strich sich daraufhin eine Strähne ihres langen blondierten Haares aus dem Gesicht und lächelte kokett.

„Bei Wim immer eine Woche. Mindestens! Und es kommen Gäste, die zahlen sehr gut", erklärte sie und ihre großen braunen Augen vollführten dabei einen verführerischen Augenaufschlag.

„Ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht", erklärte sie und holte aus ihrer Tasche eine große Flasche Wodka hervor, die sie ihrer Mutter hinhielt.

Ma Flodders Augen glänzten. Sie legte ihre zur Hälfte aufgerauchte Zigarre auf dem Rand des Aschenbechers ab, nahm Kees die Flasche aus der Hand, öffnete sie und nahm ein paar kräftige Schluck. Nachdem sie die Ein-Liter-Flasche wieder abgestellt hatte, befanden sich nur noch zwei Drittel der glasklaren hochprozentigen Flüssigkeit darin.

„Ah, das tat gut!", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme und leckte sich genießerisch über ihre Lippen.

„Hey, was ist denn das? Wir bewegen uns!", rief Kees und stand auf, um ans Fenster des Bauwagens zu gehen.

„Mann, dein Fusel haut ja richtig rein!", sagte Ma Flodder und grinste ihre älteste Tochter anerkennend an, als sie sah, wie sich die gewohnte Ansicht aus dem Fenster leerte, keine benachbarten Baucontainer mehr zu sehen waren, sondern nur noch der schwarze Nachthimmel und ganz, ganz viele Sterne.

Unter sich sah sie den Schein von Feuern, die vom Baucontainer nach unten wiesen. Sie registrierte ungewohnten Lärm.

„Hey, Klaus, hast du wieder heimlich Sprit gebunkert, der uns jetzt hier wegbläst?", fragte Johnny argwöhnisch seinen Bruder, der ihn verständnislos mit großen Augen anglotzte.

„Hey, wir fliegen!", riefen Tine und Holgie fröhlich.

„Tut tut!", sagte Opa Flodder beschwingt und hielt seine Schaffnerkelle nach oben, die er aus seinem Berufsleben hinüber in die Zeit der Rente gerettet hatte.

„So macht ein Zug, Opa. Kein Raumschiff. Ein Raumschiff macht _‚Rrrrrrr'_!", korrigierte ihn Klaus.

Amsterdam, die Niederlande, die Erde wurden immer kleiner. Auf einmal ruckelte der Container. Dann sahen die Flodders weiße silbrige Fäden an sich vorbeiziehen.

„Ey, wir sind im Hyperraum!", freute sich Johnny.

„Wo fliegen wir denn hin?", fragte Kees skeptisch.

„Hoffentlich hat uns Werner endlich eine größere Wohnung besorgt, wo ich im Keller wieder Schnaps brennen kann! In dem blöden Container hier ohne Keller geht das ja nicht", sagte Ma Flodder, schon ganz in Vorfreude auf ihr neues Zuhause.

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus, als hätte der alte Wichser wieder was für uns gedreht!", pflichtete ihr ihr ältester Sohn euphorisch grinsend bei.


	2. Am Arsch der Galaxis

Miriam war nervös bis verzweifelt, als sie den Bürgermeister von Amsterdam anrief.

„Was gibt es?", fragte dieser leutselig die Abteilungsleiterin des Sozialamtes.

„Werner ist weg. Er hat einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen", erklärte Miriam tonlos.

„Was hat er denn geschrieben?", fragte der Bürgermeister, besorgt darüber, dass sein neuestes Projekt in Sachen Abschiebung der Flodders für immer scheitern könnte.

„Er hat sich als Self-Insert in die Geschichte eingefügt. Er hat geschrieben, er könne doch die Flodders in dieser weit, weit entfernten Galaxis nicht so einfach allein lassen. Das wäre unverantwortlich. Also ist er jetzt auch dorthin geflogen. Ich habe gerade das nächste Kapitel gelesen", erklärte Miriam und ihre großen dunkelbraunen Augen wurden feucht, als sie daran dachte, was sie gerade von und über ihren Verlobten gelesen hatte.

„Aber, wenn Werner jetzt dort mittendrin ist, wer schreibt denn dann jetzt eigentlich die Geschichte?", fragte der Bürgermeister verwundert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte die junge Frau und spielte dabei nervös mit ihrer Linken an ihrem pechschwarzen Nackenhaarknoten herum.

„Nun ja, wir werden sehen. Bislang sind die Sechs immer wieder irgendwie durchgekommen und irgendwann sind sie dann … zurück", setzte der Bürgermeister das letzte Wort in eher resignierendem als tröstendem Tonfall für die völlig aufgelöste junge Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung hinzu.

„Dann können wir jetzt nur abwarten und lesen?", fragte Miriam ungläubig.

„So ist es", gab der Bürgermeister zurück und beendete das Gespräch.

Werner van Kooten hatte alles minutiös geplant. Er war nach dem Nachhausekommen noch einmal ins Büro gefahren. Angeblich, um eine wichtige Akte noch einmal einzusehen. Miriam hatte diese Erklärung ohne Fragen zu stellen geschluckt. Also hatte Werner sich in seinem alten, weißen klapprigen Opel Passat auf den Weg gemacht. Im Büro seiner Verlobten angekommen, hatte Werner mit zittriger Hand besagte Nachricht geschrieben und auf Miriams Schreibtisch gelegt. Dann hatte er ihr Büro wieder verlassen und war wieder in sein altes Auto gestiegen.

Er hatte sich nicht gewundert, als das Auto plötzlich von der langen schnurgeraden Strasse abgehoben hatte. Es würde jetzt vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde dauern, dann wäre auch er im Hyperraum. Schon bald würden er und die Flodders wieder vereint sein! Als er dann etwa einen Kilometer in der Höhe war, hörte er plötzlich laute Geräusche. Nicht die seines Raketenantriebes. Zwei amerikanische F16-Kampfjets flankierten seinen Opel Passat und fragten nach seinem Begehr.

„Sie befinden sich hier über einem Stützpunkt der US-Streitkräfte! Identifizieren sie sich!", hörte er es erst auf englisch, dann auf niederländisch über Lautsprecher.

„Nicht schießen! Ich bin nur ein Sozialarbeiter. Werner van Kooten mein Name. Ich will nur der Familie Flodder helfen, die mich jetzt braucht."

Für einen Augenblick schwieg der Pilot. Offenbar überprüfte er die Angaben des Mannes im fliegenden Auto.

„Ihre Schutzbefohlenen haben doch damals vor anderthalb Jahren in unserem Land den Kopf der Freiheitsstatue weggesprengt und in New York einen Nachtklubbesitzer krankenhausreif geprügelt. Und Sie selbst waren damals zusammen mit anderen Obdachlosen in eine Schlägerei auf der 6th Avenue verwickelt gewesen und haben dafür im Gefängnis gesessen. Und jetzt wagen Sie es, in den Luftraum des Stützpunktes der 62. Division der amerikanischen Marine einzudringen! Wir werden Sie jetzt verhaften. Landen Sie unverzüglich!"

„Und was, wenn nicht?", erkühnte sich Werner, zurückzufragen.

„Dann fangen wir dich warm ab!", drohte der Pilot.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen!", erwiderte Werner entschlossen und zog seine Kiste hoch. Er sah einen Torpedo aus einem der F16-Kampfjets auf seinen Opel Passat zusausen. Sofort wendete Werner den Wagen, um dem Torpedo sein Heck zuzudrehen. Jetzt konnte er befriedigt sehen, wie die Deflektorschilde im Kofferraum ihr Abschirmwerk verrichteten. Der Torpedo verpuffte wirkungslos. Nur ein leichtes Ruckeln zog sich durch das alte Auto, welches ungeachtet des kleinen Zwischenfalls weiter an Höhe gewann.

„Wir sollten ihm noch einen reinjagen!", meinte der eine Pilot zu seinem Kameraden im anderen F16.

„Nein. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich will wissen, was passiert", erwiderte dieser.

Nach einer Weile war der Opel Passat nur noch ein kleiner weißer Punkt am Nachthimmel.

„Wir verlieren ihn! Ich werde jetzt noch einen Torpedo hochschicken. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass er flieht!", meinte der erste Pilot. Dann feuerte er einen weiteren Torpedo ab.

Werner wollte gerade in den Hyperraum eintreten. Zu diesem Zweck musste er den Deflektorschild herunterfahren. In diesem Moment traf der andere Torpedo. Zwar wurde nur das linke hintere Blinklicht getroffen, wie Werner erleichtert feststellte, als er das rot gefärbte Stück Plastik in tausend dunkelrot schimmernde Stücke gesprengt durch die Schwärze des Alls von sich wegschießen sah. Aber das Auto ruckelte merklich. Werner wußte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass die Koordinaten, die er zuvor eingegeben hatte, durch diese zweite Torpedo-Attacke merklich abgefälscht werden würden. Als der Sozialarbeiter schließlich den rettenden silbrig-weißen Tunnel erreicht hatte, kamen ihm die langgezogenen weißen Streifen vor, als wären sie nicht so, wie sie sein sollten. Als würden sie in die falsche Richtung zeigen.

Als Werner wieder aus dem Hyperraum austrat, sah er eine orange glühende Kugel vor sich. Nein, das war keine Sonne. Aber je näher er dem unbekannten Planeten kam, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in Bälde auf einem ziemlich unwirtlichen Ort landen würde. Mit einem Ächzen und Quietschen setzte der Passat schließlich auf einer leidlich glatten und gegenstandsfreien Fläche von vielleicht drei Quadratmetern auf. Überall um ihn herum türmten sich riesige Müllberge, auf welchen große Feuer brannten, die nie gelöscht zu werden schienen. Mit Entsetzen sah Werner auf die Tank-Anzeige. Er hatte er beinahe sämtlichen Sprit verbraucht. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal wieder neues Benzin, um von dieser stinkenden Müllkugel fortzukommen. So schnell wie möglich!

Da sah er eine große Schlange auf sich zukommen. Er verstand nicht, was die Schlange zu ihm sagte, aber er verstand, dass das sprechende Wesen ihm bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Also folgte Werner schicksalsergeben. Er schaute sich noch einmal nach seinem Opel Passat um, um entsetzt zu registrieren, wie seltsame Wesen sich an seinem treuen Gefährt zu schaffen machten. Die Wesen waren vielleicht eins fünfzig groß, hatten im Verhältnis zu ihrem Körper überdimensioniert große Köpfe und roboterähnliche Gliedmassen, mit welchen sie in geschickten, routinierten Bewegungen und Griffen Werners Auto in Windeseile nach und nach zerlegten.

„Nein!", rief er zornig und wollte wieder zurücklaufen. Aber die Schlange schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Tschüss, mein treues Auto", sagte Werner traurig und lief der Schlange hinterher.

Der Mensch und die Schlange wichen ein ums andere Mal einer der zahlreichen über zehn Meter großen Feuer speienden Maschinen aus, welche mit ihren Flammenmäulern den Müll zerkauten, zerkleinerten oder zusammenpressten. Diese Feuerspeier schienen überall zu sein und den Planeten zu beherrschen. Dann kam der saure Regen. Schwere Tropfen ätzender Säure brannten sich in Werners Halbglatze. Die Schlange bedeutete ihm, ihr in einen überdachten Verschlag zu folgen. Also tat er auch das. Im Verschlag angekommen, schlug die Schlange auf einmal kräftig mit dem Schwanz auf den Boden und eine Falltür öffnete sich. Direkt unter Werner. Er hörte die Schlange böse lachen. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.

Werners Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das Dunkel. Aber hier und da sah er ein kleines Feuer glühen. Und er sah Zeichnungen an der Wand. Von einem Mann, der zweigeteilt in einen Schacht fiel. Ja, das konnte nur Darth Maul sein. Aber wie ging es danach weiter? Werner wusste wohl, dass die Jedi in Episode I der Prequel-Trilogie gesiegt hatten. Aber wie kamen diese Zeichnungen auf diesen gottverlassenen Planeten? Ob Maul wohl überlebt hatte und jetzt hier auf diese Art und Weise seine Vergangenheit künstlerisch und selbsttherapeutisch aufarbeitete?

Werner dämmerte, dass ihm vielleicht die Serie The Clone Wars eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen geben hätte können. Aber Werner als Purist hatte es stets abgelehnt, diese animierte Serie zu sehen, als deren erste Staffel vor fünf Jahren im niederländischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Tine und Holgie ihn an den Händen gefasst und gebeten hatten, doch noch zu bleiben, bis The Clone Wars zu Ende war. Ma Flodder hatte ihm damals spontan angeboten, doch bis nach dem Abendessen zu bleiben. Aber er, der kultivierte niveauvolle Sozialarbeiter Werner van Kooten, hatte den Dreien damals erklärt, dass er diese Kinderserie als Perversion der klassischen Star-Wars-Filme ablehnte!

Darth Maul spürte eine Präsenz. Sie kam immer näher. Er sah eine etwa eins fünfundsiebzig Meter große Gestalt am Ende des Höhlenganges stehen. Mit schulterlangen, schütteren Haaren. Kein Zweifel, Darth Sidious war zurückgekehrt. Sein Meister hatte ihn endlich gefunden und nun würde er ihn zu sich holen, um ihn als seinen Schüler wieder an seiner Seite zu haben! Seine goldenen Augen leuchteten auf.

„Meister", sagte Maul, kniete nieder und neigte demütig sein verwahrlostes Haupt. Er war sich sicher, dass Sidious ihn für die Niederlage auf Theed bestrafen würde. Schon Tatooine davor war ein Desaster gewesen. Und zwei Versagen hintereinander würde sein anspruchsvoller, nur mit dem Besten zufrieden seiender Meister nicht dulden! Aber Sidious blieb stehen und kam nicht. Maul wunderte sich. War er wirklich derart gesunken, dass sein Meister jetzt erwartete, er solle zu ihm kommen? Würde er sein neues Aussehen tolerieren? Könnte er ihn gar heilen?

Unsicher machte Maul einige Schritte auf den Mann zu. Aber die Präsenz des Mannes wurde nicht stärker. Im Gegenteil. Sie war erbärmlich schwach! Kein Funken der Machtfähigkeit, die er von seinem allmächtigen Meister kannte. Nein, das war nicht Darth Sidious!

Umgehend wechselte Darth Maul seine Gefühle.

Was für einen Abschaum hatte Morley denn jetzt schon wieder angeschleppt? Wie würde der da wohl schmecken?

Werner wurde immer unwohler, je mehr abgenagte und ausgebleichte Skelette er hier und da in der Höhle herumliegend vorfand. Einige dieser Skelette wiesen eindeutig menschenähnliche Merkmale auf. War er zu spät gekommen? Würde er jemals mit der Schuld leben können, auch wenn es nicht herauskäme, daß er …?

Werner zuckte jäh zusammen. Auf einmal umfassten ihn von hinten zwei lang bekrallte rote Hände. Er drehte sich um, um in zwei gelbe hasserfüllte Augen zu schauen, die in einem schwarz-rot tätowierten Gesicht saßen. Lange weiße Hörner schossen aus dem Kopf des Mannes. Und erst sein Unterleib! Acht riesige Spinnenbeine, welche in einem kugelartigen Unterleib endeten. Die Grenze zwischen diesem offensichtlich erst später hinzugefügten Unterleib und Darth Mauls rot-schwarzem Oberkörper wurde durch ziemlich verschmuddelte, jedoch akkurat gewickelte Stofflagen verdeckt. In Werner kroch das nackte Grauen hoch, als er sah, was aus dem Sith aus Episode I geworden war. Maul hatte also überlebt! Aber wie ging es jetzt weiter? Werner erkannte, daß seine damalige Weigerung, sich The Clone Wars anzuschauen, sich jetzt bitter rächte. Aber in die Zukunft von Darth Maul zu sehen, war jetzt nicht das dringendste Anliegen, was ihn umtrieb.

„Darth Maul! Ich bin der Sozialarbeiter Werner van Kooten. Was habt Ihr mit der Familie Flodder gemacht? Leben sie noch? Ich trage doch für sie die Verantwortung. Bitte helft mir!"

Er sagte es erst auf Niederländisch, dann auf Englisch. Maul erwiderte etwas auf Basic. Jetzt wurde den Beiden klar, dass sie in vollkommen unterschiedlichen Sprachen redeten. Maul sah davon ab, seinen neuesten Besucher zu verspeisen. Womöglich hatte der unbekannte Mensch ein Schiff, mit welchem er, Maul, schon bald von hier verschwinden könnte. Aber vorerst brauchte der Mann Hilfe. Das war für Maul offensichtlich. Also kümmerte er sich um ihn. Er briet ihm eine Wompratte, welche Werner mangels besserer Alternativen hinunterwürgte. Das erste Mal seit einem ganzen Tag gab es für Werner etwas zu trinken. Wasser, welches metallisch schmeckte. Maul hatte es in Schüsseln an jenen Stellen in der Höhle aufgefangen, wo es aus dem Gestein des Müllplaneten Lotho Minor tropfte, auf diese Weise leidlich sauber filtriert. Nach einer Weile kam Morley zurück, um sich seine Reste zu holen.

„Du kannst gleich wieder ausschwärmen!", herrschte Maul den Anacondianer an.

Morley schaute daraufhin verwundert zuerst seinen Herrn, dann Werner an.

„Jetzt beweg dich, Morley! Wir haben einen Gast!", präzisierte Maul gebieterisch.

Jetzt verstand Morley und schlängelte wieder davon.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis Werner so gut Basic beherrschte, dass er Darth Maul erklären konnte, dass sein Schiff von den Schrottern zerlegt und anderweitig verwertet worden war. Ein riesiger Zorn wallte in dem Sith-Lord auf. Allerdings hatte er nun zumindest ein wenigstens halbwegs intelligentes Wesen um sich, welches ihm dabei helfen würde, nicht vollends zu verblöden und zu umnachten. Und vielleicht würde ja irgendwer diesen armseligen Werner suchen und sogar finden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, dem gefallenen Sith-Lord, den offenbar niemand mehr wollte.

„Ich habe meinen Meister enttäuscht und jetzt hat mich mein Meister verlassen und abgeschrieben", sagte Maul grimmig und in Selbstzerfleischung zu Werner, der ihm verständnisvoll nickend zuhörte.

„Ihr könnt ja nichts dafür, Maul. Euer Sith-Meister hat Euch den Auftrag gegeben, die Jedi aus dem Spiel zu nehmen. Ihr seid nur ein Opfer des Systems. Und wir müssen das System besiegen oder beugen. Und Ihr habt immerhin diesen einzigartigen Unterleib. Was glaubt Ihr wohl, was bei uns auf der Erde die Querschnittsgelähmten für solche Beine geben würden? Sie sitzen stattdessen in Rollstühlen und werden immer fauler und dicker. Ich habe mal gelesen, daß ein Drittel aller Rollstuhlfahrer sehr wohl wieder auf eigenen Beinen laufen könnte, wenn sie ihre Reha ordentlich machen würden oder bessere ärztliche Anleitung dazu bekämen. Aber dafür ist kein Geld da. Aber für Waffen und für Kriege, dafür ist immer Geld da. Eine Schande ist das, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass die armen Flodders …

„Schweig!", herrschte ihn Maul an. „Ich habe nicht zwölf lange Jahre hier ausgeharrt, um mir jetzt Geschichten von deinem armseligen Planeten namens Erde und diesen komischen Flodders anzuhören!"

Werner schwieg für eine Weile. Dann brach sich sein Mitteilungsdrang erneut Bahn.

„Ich glaube, Ihr würdet die Flodders mögen", sagte er vorsichtig und mit einem Verständnis heischenden Lächeln zu dem Sith-Lord.

„Vielleicht … Und möglicherweise wären sie sogar nützlich", gab Maul mit einem kalten Lächeln zurück.


	3. Ungebetene Gäste

Der fischförmige Sternenkreuzer namens _‚Muunificent'_ hatte schon seit einigen Stunden vor dem Planeten Hypori seine Position bezogen, um vom Orbit des Planeten aus den Hinterhalt von General Grievous zu beobachten, den der Durastahl-General für die Jedi und die diese begleitenden Klontruppen gelegt hatte. Aber nun war etwas Unvorgesehenes passiert, was der neimoidianische General Lok Durd für so wichtig erachtete, dass er von der Kommandobrücke aus die Privatgemächer des Chefs des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans San Hill anfunkte.

„Was gibt es?", fragte der Muun mit leicht säuerlicher Miene den Neimoidianer, welcher bemerkte, dass die letzte der mindestens fünfzehn Spangen, welche das Oberteil des Muun zusammenhielten, nicht geschlossen war. Lok Durd hatte ohnehin registriert, dass ihn der Muun unangemessen lange hatte warten lassen, bis er die Übertragung angenommen hatte. Er vermutete stark, dass San Hill anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen war und sich gerade eben hastig angezogen hatte, um angemessen bedeckt die Übertragung entgegenzunehmen. Dabei musste sich die unterste Spange, nachdem der Muun sie hastig geschlossen hatte, wohl wieder gelöst haben.

„Unser Traktorstrahl hat unangemeldete Gäste an Bord genommen. Es scheint eine Art Rettungskapsel zu sein, die vollkommen orientierungslos im All getrieben hat", erklärte Lok Durd seine Störung.

„Wieviel sind sie und von wo kommen diese Leute?", fragte Hill neugierig.

„Es sind sieben Menschen und eine Art Hund. Sie sprechen keine Sprache, deren die Protokolldroiden mächtig sind, auch kein Basic. Sie scheinen aus dem Wilden Raum zu kommen – und sie … riechen ziemlich intensiv", erklärte Lok Durd mit gerümpfter Nase dem blauen Holo-Bild des Muun über seinem Komlink.

‚ _Das musst gerade du sagen, du übel riechender Schweiß ausdünstender Dickwanst!'_ , dachte San Hill, um dann angestrengt nachzudenken, während er gewahrte, wie das Gesicht des Neimoidianers zunehmend ungehalten wurde.

„Was soll ich denn mit ihnen machen?", fragte Lok Durd nun eine Spur eindringlicher. „Sie reden ununterbrochen, die Kinder spielen mit den Kampfdroiden Verstecken und haben dabei bereits zwei von ihnen demoliert, während ihr Hund schon mehrere Male in die Ecken gepieselt hat. Und gerade eben hat er mitten auf die Kommandobrücke … gekotet!"

San Hill kratzte sich daraufhin am Kinn um schließlich zu erwidern: „Hmmm … scheint sehr wilder Raum zu sein. Bringt sie in mein Quartier. Und C4-PZ dazu, denn dieser Protokolldroide ist darauf programmiert, auch unverständliche Sprachen infolge der Lauthäufigkeit auf sinnhafte Zusammenhänge zu untersuchen und zu entschlüsseln".

Nachdem er die Verbindung beendet hatte, wedelte er energisch den beiden Twi'lek-Damen zu, deren Gesellschaft er gerade für anderthalb Stunden genossen hatte.

„Ihr geht jetzt bis eine Stunde vor Mitternacht in euer Quartier. Dann könnt ihr wiederkommen", komplimentierte er die blaue und die rote Twi'lek aus seinen Gemächern, woraufhin sich die beiden jungen Frauen eilig entfernten.

Tine hatte gerade einen Kampfdroiden in eine Ecke gelockt, wo er sie festnehmen wollte. Ihr ein Jahr älterer Bruder Holgie hatte darauf nur gewartet. Mit gezücktem Messer wartete er auf den ahnungslosen B1-Kampfdroiden, um ihm von hinten sein Messer an die Kehle zu halten und dann seinen Hals mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung umzuknicken. Dann zerlegten die beiden Kinder den Blechhaufen, um nach und nach die Schaltkreise freizulegen.

Da erschien Ma Flodder hinter ihnen.

„Los, Kinder! Lasst das Spielzeug liegen! Es gibt gleich was zu essen", kommandierte sie ihre beiden Kinder zu den anderen und dem bronzefarbenen Protokolldroiden namens C4-PZ, welcher sie zu San Hill bringen sollte.

„Aber den Arm nehme ich mit, der ist cool", sagte Holgie, um sich einen der gelblichen Arme des B1-Kampfdroiden unter seinen eigenen Arm zu klemmen.

Erleichtert schloss sich Lok Durd dem Tross an, da hielt ihn C4-PZ zurück.

„San Hill hat angeordnet, dass Sie mit dem Hund hierbleiben!", kommandierte er blechern.

„Wie er wünscht", erwiderte der extrem beleibte Neimoidianer mit angewidertem Gesicht.

Die private Suite vom Vorsitzenden des Intergalaktischen Bankenclans auf der _Muunificent_ war sachlich und nüchtern gehalten, aber wenn man genauer hinsah und sich auskannte, war ersichtlich, dass diese Räume mit den erlesensten Möbeln und Teppichen eingerichtet waren, die man in der Galaxis finden konnte. Als Ma Flodder mit ihren fünf Kindern und dem Opa über den dicken, mit bunten Mustern gestalteten Läufer ins Esszimmer ging, war sie angenehm überrascht.

„Hallo, Ich bin Gertraude Flodder und das hier sind meine Kinder Johnny, Kees, Klaus, Tine und Holgie und Opa. Wir kommen vom Planeten Erde und warten hier auf Werner, der uns eine neue Wohnung besorgen soll. Ach ja, und wir sind ziemlich hungrig."

Die Prozessoren C4-PZs ratterten eine Weile, dann übersetzte er.

„Ich bin San Hill, Vorsitzender des Bankenclans. General Lok Durd haben Sie ja bereits kennengelernt", stellte sich der hochgewachsene Muun vor.

„Und ich dachte, Sie wären Clu Lesser", meinte Holgie unbedarft.

„Das kommt davon, dass du The Clone Wars besser kennst als die Prequel-Trilogie", wies ihn Johnny zurecht.

„Aber da hat San Hill auch nur ein paar Sekunden Auftritt. Und in „Rache der Sith", wird noch nicht mal richtig sein Tod durch das Lichtschwert von Darth Vader gezeigt", verteidigte sich Holgie.

„Schhhh, er kann uns verstehen, du Depp! Zumindest dieser Kumpel in Bronze hier!", zischte ihn sein großer Bruder an.

„Welcher Darth Vader?", fragte Hill irritiert. _‚Das wären dann schon drei Sith. Es gerät außer Kontrolle!'_ , dachte er bang.

„Ach, das ist doch Alternatives Universum. Haben sie später raus geschnitten, um das Fernsehformat von zwei Stunden Sendezeit einhalten zu können. Bestimmt gibt es irgendeinen Comic, wo Sie überleben und dann weiterhin im Bankenclan das Sagen haben", meinte Holgie unbekümmert.

„Was ist jetzt mit dem Essen?", fragte Ma Flodder, um zu einem unverfänglicheren Thema zu wechseln.

„Hier habe ich die erlesensten Speisen für Sie auftischen lassen", erklärte San Hill mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Skeptisch schauten Ma Flodder und ihre Familie auf die vielen Mehlspeisen, Früchte und Gemüse, die auf der Tafel bereitstanden.

„Wo ist denn das Fleisch?", fragte Johnny.

„Wir Muuns essen kein Fleisch. So etwas ist nur für niedere Spezies und hat in meinen Räumen nichts zu suchen!", erklärte San Hill mit hochgezogener Oberlippe.

Ma Flodder überlegte eine Weile.

„Na gut, dann nehmen wir eben die Vorspeisen. Aber wo ist was zu trinken?", fragte sie fordernd ihren schwarz-grüngewandeten Gastgeber.

„Hier ist Wasser und dort stehen die Fruchtsäfte", erwiderte San Hill und wies auf die Getränkebar, die etwas abseits stand. „Aber Sie können sich setzen und C4-PZ wird Sie bedienen."

„Das nennen Sie Trinken?", erklärte Ma Flodder spöttisch. „Sieht so aus, als müsste ich etwas nachhelfen."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie routiniert den Raum ab, um zielgerichtet bestimmte Schrankfächer zu öffnen. So wie sie das immer tat, wenn sie irgendwo zu Gast und mit den Getränken nicht zufrieden war.

„Ah, da haben wir ja die Getränke!", meinte sie leutselig und grinste genüßlich in die Runde, nachdem sie eine Flasche Rotwein mit einem aufwändig gestalteten goldenen Etikett aus einem oberen Schrankregal geangelt hatte.

„Nein, der ist sehr wertvoll. Er ist außerdem ein persönliches Geschenk von Magister Hego Damask, bevor er vor zwölf Jahren ums Leben kam. Das ist Sullustaner, achtzig Standardjahre alt!", sagte San Hill verzweifelt.

„Na, dann ist er gerade richtig", erwiderte Ma Flodder ungerührt, nahm einen Korkenzieher aus einer ihrer Schürzentaschen, um nun in Windeseile den Wein zu entkorken und sich ein volles Glas einzuschenken.

„Sullustanisch, achtzig Standardjahre alt!", erklärte sie stolz ihren Kindern, während sie den Wein im Glas etwas kreiseln ließ. Dann trank sie das Glas in ein paar Sekunden leer, um sich gleich noch ein neues einzugießen.

Dann machte sich die Familie Flodder heißhungrig über die Speisen und Getränke her, während San Hill dann und wann einen Bissen herunterwürgte. Er überlegte, ob dies eine Prüfung war, die ihm Lord Tyranus auferlegt hatte. Der Graf von Serenno konnte manchmal recht launisch sein. Das hatte San Hill schon ein paar Mal erfahren müssen.

„Kann ich mal auf die Toilette gehen?", fragte Kees den Muun mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag.

Der Protokolldroide schickte sich an, zu der jungen Holländerin zu gehen, da gesellte sich San Hill zu den beiden. Er nahm Kees an der Hand und führte sie mit C4-PZ im Schlepptau zur Toilette, während Johnny ihm scheel hinterher sah.

„Er wird sich doch nicht etwa an Kees ranmachen?!", raunte er seiner Mutter zu. Als er wieder in die Runde sah, bemerkte er, dass Klaus fehlte. Ma Flodder seufzte auf.

„Nein, Sie dürfen da nicht rein. Da ist die Dame Kees gerade drin!", versuchte San Hill, der vor der Toilette wartete, den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann aufzuhalten. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Kees auch wieder zum Tisch zurückzuführen und dabei noch mithilfe des Droiden ein paar Worte mit ihr zu wechseln.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Klaus hastig, drängelte sich an dem Muun vorbei und verschwand hinter seiner Halbschwester in der Toilette.

San Hill blieb noch eine Weile vor der Tür stehen. Dann hörte er eindeutige Geräusche, für deren Verständnis er keinerlei Übersetzung von C4-PZ benötigte. Er lugte durch das Schlüsselloch, um zu sehen, wie der nur noch halbbekleidete Claus sich mit der ebenfalls nur noch halbbekleideten Kees in der Badewanne verlustiert hatte. Die Beiden schienen jede Menge Spaß zu haben.

‚ _Und dafür habe ich vorhin die beiden Twi'leks weggeschickt!'_ , ärgerte sich der Muun. Aber er konnte den Blick seiner immer größer werdenden gelben Augen nicht von dem Pärchen lassen.

„Du kannst wieder zu unseren anderen Gästen gehen!", wies er den Droiden neben sich an.

Er wollte gerade wieder durch das Schlüsselloch schauen, da summte sein Komlink. Verärgert nahm er das blaue Holo-Bild von General Grievous wahr, der offensichtlich seine Mission beendet hatte.

„Was gibt es, General?", fragte der Muun unlustig.

„Wir sind zurück. Die republikanischen Verstärkungstruppen sind auf Hypori eingetroffen und haben drei verletzte Jedi mitgenommen. Aber zwei der Jedi konnte ich stellen und töten", erklärte Grievous blechern.

„Könnt Ihr das nicht mit Lok Durd besprechen? Ich habe gerade Gäste", versuchte San Hill, ihn abzuwimmeln.

„Er geht nicht an sein Komlink", erklärte Grievous.

Schlimmes ahnend, beendete San Hill die Verbindung, während Kees und Klaus wieder aus der Toilette kamen und an ihm vorbei zurück zur Tafel gingen, um weiterzuspeisen. Etwas konsterniert folgte der Muun ihnen.

„C4-PZ, du passt hier auf unsere Gäste auf. Ich muss auf die Kommandobrücke, um Grievous zu empfangen, bloß weil dieser neimoidianische Schwachkopf wieder einmal unpässlich ist."

Als San Hill die Kommandobrücke erreichte, bot sich ihm ein dramatischer Anblick. Whisky, der Familienhund der Flodders, hatte sich im rechten Bein von Lok Durd verbissen und traktierte dessen fette Wade, von welcher bereits Blut herunterlief.

„Bitte helfen Sie mir!", flehte der Neimoidianer den Muun an.

„Nein, ich werde diese Kreatur nicht berühren. Das soll Grievous machen, wenn er hier ist!", erwiderte Hill ablehnend.

Dann rutschte er aus und fiel der Länge nach auf der Kommandobrücke hin. Erst jetzt registrierte der Muun, das irgendetwas auf der Kommandobrücke ganz fürchterlich stank. Ja richtig, Lok Durd hatte ihm vor zwei Stunden berichtet, dass der Hund … Dann hörte er das Metallgeklapper von Grievous' vierklauigen Füßen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Grievous in neutralem Tonfall.

„Wir haben Gäste", erklärte San Hill, während er sich wieder aufrappelte und Haltung annahm.

„Bitte, helft mir, General!", flehte der Neimoidianer nun den Kaleesh an.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, hob Grievous den völlig aufgescheuchten Hund am Genick hoch, nahm ihn auf den Arm und strich ihm mit seiner anderen Klaue über den Kopf.

„Ganz ruhig, Kleiner. Ich lasse dir gleich ein paar Knochen bringen", sagte er, woraufhin sich Whisky sofort beruhigte. Seine braunen Augen schauten dankbar in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen von Grievous, während dieser einem IG100-Magnawächter befahl, ein paar Knochen mit Fleisch und einen Napf Wasser für den fremden Hund zu holen.

„Du liebe Güte! Das ist ja noch aufregender als mein Einsatz auf Hypori", meinte Grievous und lachte spöttisch, während Lok Durd befreit aufatmete. „Sie wischen das hier weg!", trieb er dem Neimoidianer die aufkommende Erleichterung wieder aus dem gelblich-grünen Gesicht. „Ich verstehe jetzt nach diesem Vorfall umso weniger, wieso Dooku ausgerechnet Euch das Kommando über diese Operation übertragen hat. Ihr hättet uns vor der republikanischen Verstärkung warnen sollen, anstatt Euch hier auf der Kommandobrücke von diesem Hund traktieren zu lassen!"

„Aber sie sind Gäste. Und wir können erst etwas unternehmen, wenn Dooku über sie entschieden hat. Und ich werde das _nicht_ wegwischen!", widersprach der Neimoidianer ärgerlich.

„Gut, dann werde ich Dooku eben mitteilen, dass Sie die Operation Hypori vergeigt haben", drohte Grievous.

„Machen Sie das denn nicht sowieso?", schnappte Lok Durd.

„Aufwischen!", drohte Grievous und deutete mit einer Kralle seiner rechten Hand auf die Brust des Neimoidianers. Zögernd holte dieser einen Eimer und Wischwasser, um widerwillig den Hundekot und das Urin Whiskys wegzuwischen.

„Hoffentlich geht es Whisky da draußen gut", sagte Ma Flodder mit besorgtem Blick, als das gemeinsame Mahl im Essraum von San Hill beendet war.

„Du hast recht, Ma. Wir sollten nach ihm sehen", pflichtete ihr Kees bei.

Also erhob sich die Familie, um nach draußen zu gehen.

„Halt, ich habe die Anweisung, Sie hier zu halten!", meinte C4-PZ vergeblich, als die Flodders den Raum verließen. Also folgte der Droide ihnen. Sie hatten gerade die Kommandobrücke erreicht, da sahen sie, wie der Magnawächter auf Grievous' Geheiß zurückkehrte, um Whisky mit Speis und Trank zu versorgen.

„Solange musste der arme Whisky warten. Diese Barbaren!", ereiferte sich Ma Flodder.

Aus den Augenwinkeln, viel mehr jedoch mit ihrer Nase, nahm sie wahr, wie ein ziemlich übel riechender San Hill an ihr vorbei in seine Gemächer eilte, um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen. Und um Lord Tyranus zu kontaktieren. Ma Flodder grinste wissend, während sie schadenfroh das lädierte Bein Lok Durds betrachtete. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Whisky seinen Wünschen nach Essen und Trinken auf diese Art und Weise kundtat.

„Mein Lord", erklärte San Hill dem überlebensgroßen Holo-Bild Count Dookus. „Wir haben Gäste von Eurer Spezies von einem weit entfernten Planeten namens Erde bekommen, die hier Kampfdroiden zerlegen. Der Hund verunreinigt das Schiff und die Gäste selbst benehmen sich, nun ja, sehr unkonventionell. Wie sollen wir mit ihnen verfahren?"

„Ich werde persönlich auf die Muunificent kommen und sie in Augenschein nehmen", sagte Dooku.

„Wann wird das sein, mein Lord?"

„Morgen früh", beschied ihn Dooku.

San Hill atmete auf. Sicherlich würde Dooku diese furchtbaren Menschen und deren renitenten Köter schon bald wegbringen, wenn nicht gar vollends verschwinden lassen. Der kultivierte Graf von Serenno würde solchen Abschaum nicht auf den Schiffen der Separatisten dulden!

„Whisky hat es viel besser als wir", maulte Klaus, neidisch auf den Futternapf des Hundes schauend, in welchem sich das Fleisch und die Knochen türmten.

Sofort ließ Grievous den Magnawächter von vorhin wieder springen, um den unzufriedenen Menschen etwas gegrilltes Fleisch aus seinen eigenen Beständen zu servieren. Gierig rissen ihm die Flodders die gebratenen Fleischkeulen vom Tablett und verzehrten sie genüsslich auf der Kommandobrücke, dabei in die Schwärze des Alls und auf den Planeten Hypori schauend.

„Ist schon komisch, dass dieser Droide eher weiß, was wir brauchen als diese sogenannten intelligenten Wesen", meinte Johnny, während er wie beiläufig einen hastig abgenagten Knochen auf die Kommandobrücke fallen ließ.

„Ja, dieser Muun und der fette Neimoidianer waren schon ziemlich arrogant. Auch wenn sie das nicht direkt gesagt haben", pflichtete ihm seine Mutter bei.

„C4-PZ wird Ihnen jetzt die Schlafgemächer zeigen. Morgen früh um acht Uhr Standardzeit wird dann Count Dooku kommen, um Sie kennenzulernen", kündigte San Hill an.

Gemächlich schlenderten die Flodders dem schlaksigen Muun und dem Protokolldroiden hinterher, bis sich die Tür der für sie eingerichteten Suite hinter ihnen schloss.

„Aber nicht, dass du Dooku morgen erzählst, dass Vader später auch ihn umbringen wird!", ermahnte Johnny seinen jüngeren Bruder.

„Natürlich nicht, da hieß Vader ja auch noch Anakin Skywalker", erwiderte der achtjährige Holgie fröhlich, während Johnny angesichts dieser Antwort seines Bruders aufseufzte und sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn schlug.


	4. Dooku greift ein

Count Dooku war gerade dabei, seinen Solarsegler startklar zu machen, um in den Orbit von Muunilinst zu fliegen, wo sich die „Muunificent" gerade aufhielt. Da summte sein Komlink. Eilig aktivierte er es.

„Mein Lord", sagte er, nachdem er sich demütig vor dem blauschimmernden Hologramm seines Meisters gebeugt hatte.

„Euer Lehrling Asajj Ventress ist stark geworden, sehr stark", meinte Darth Sidious in einem Tonfall, der Dooku nicht anzeigte, worauf der Dunkle Lord der Sith hinauswollte.

„Ja, mein Lord. Ihre Ausbildung hat große Fortschritte gemacht", pflichtete ihm der untergeordnete Sith-Lord bei.

„Zu große Fortschritte, Tyranus!", zischte ihn Sidious an. „Ich vermute nur ungern, dass Ihr Eure Schülerin ausbildet, um mich zu stürzen!"

„Nein mein Lord. Ich habe Euch Treue geschworen!", verteidigte sich Dooku.

„Dann beweist mir Eure Treue. Tötet Asajj Ventress!"

„Aber … mein Lord! Sie ist meine beste Attentäterin!", verteidigte Dooku Asajj Ventress.

„Ich sagte … Tötet sie!", wiederholte Sidious scharf.

„Wie ihr wünscht, mein Lord", erwiderte Dooku und der Sith-Lord am anderen Ende der Verbindung konnte spüren, wie sein zwanzig Jahre älterer Schüler mit sich rang, während er diese Worte sprach. Sidious schenkte ihm noch ein tückisches Lächeln, dann beendete er die Verbindung.

Keine zwei Minuten später erhielt Dooku einen Anruf von Asajj Ventress.

„Mein Lord, mein Schiff ist getroffen worden. Ich brauche Verstärkung. Helft mir!", hörte er die Stimme seiner Schülerin, diesmal noch rauer und kehliger als sowieso.

„Du hast den Krieg bereits verloren, Kind", sagte er beinahe mitfühlend, um das zu erklären, was eigentlich nicht zu erklären war.

Dooku sah im bläulichen Hologramm seiner Schülerin, wie sich Asajj Ventress' blaue Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte es beenden. So schnell wie möglich.

„Ihr habt mich zum allerletzten Mal enttäuscht. Und jetzt … werdet Ihr sterben!" Sagte es und beendete eilig die Verbindung.

Dann aktivierte er die Verbindung zum Obersten Kommando-Droiden der Separatistenstreitkräfte über Sullust.

„Richtet das Feuer auf unser Kommandoschiff!", befahl er dem gelb markierten Kampfdroiden.

„Aber, Sir! Asajj Ventress ist noch an Bord unseres Kommandoschiffes!", wandte der Droide ein.

„Das ist egal. Feuert auf das Kommandoschiff!", bellte Dooku, um auch diese Verbindung eilig zu kappen.

Nachdem er diese furchtbare Aufgabe weiterdelegiert hatte, machte sich Dooku endlich auf zum Sprung in den Orbit nach Muunilinst. Kaum war der Solarsegler vor dem grünen Planeten aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten, meldete sich auch schon wieder der Kommando-Droide von vorhin. Dooku stellte daraufhin eine Verbindung zu seinem Meister her.

„Lord Sidious. Ich habe getan, wie mir befohlen. Asajj Ventress ist tot", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und leeren Augen.

„Wieder einmal habt Ihr mir Eure Treue bewiesen, Lord Tyranus", säuselte Sidious ölig, während sich Dooku dabei der Magen umdrehte. Er hoffte, dass sein Besuch im Orbit von Muunilinst erfreulicher verlaufen würde.

San Hill erwartete Dooku bereits in der geräumigen Landebucht der „Muunificent". Der Sith Nr. Zwei kam nicht umhin, das gequälte Gesicht des Muun zu bemerken.

„Wo sind unsere Gäste?", fragte er San Hill.

„Sie sind im Speisezimmer und frühstücken", erwiderte der Muun.

„Aber es ist bereits Mittag", wunderte sich Dooku.

„Sie pflegen lange zu schlafen, hat mir die Tochter erklärt", meinte San Hill kalt.

Als Dooku mit dem Muun ins Speisezimmer kam, waren alle noch beim Essen.

„Hallo, Count Dooku!", begrüßte ihn Johnny mit einem breiten Strahlegrinsen.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Ma Flodder und stellte ihre Familie vor, ohne während dieser Worte ihre Zigarre aus dem Mund zu nehmen, während C4-PZ übersetzte.

„Was wollt Ihr hier auf diesem Schiff", fragte Dooku schließlich die Gäste, dabei etwas scheel auf Ma Flodders fröhlich weiterpaffende Zigarre schauend.

„Wir warten hier auf Werner, der uns zu unserer neuen Wohnung bringen soll", erklärte Ma Flodder, wobei etwas Asche von der Zigarre neben ihren Teller fiel.

Dooku zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Solch ein flegelhaftes Benehmen würde … so ein flegelhaftes Benehmen hätte sich Asajj Ventress in seiner Gegenwart niemals erlaubt! Aber er würde Asajj Ventress niemals wiedersehen. Asajj Ventress war tot. Dookus Herz zog sich beim Gedenken an seine Lieblingsschülerin zusammen. Aber jetzt durfte er nicht mehr an sie denken. Er hatte sich um diese verlotterten Menschen zu kümmern. Warum? Ob es sich bei dieser Familie wohl um eine weitere Prüfung handelte, die Sidious ihm auferlegte?

„Wer ist Werner?", fragte er.

„Ihr kennt Werner nicht?", fragte Klaus spitz. „Wie mächtig könnt Ihr schon sein, wenn Ihr noch nicht einmal Werner van Kooten kennt?", stichelte er weiter, während ihm sein großer Bruder einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Dooku zuckte innerlich zusammen. Der schwarzhaarige Kerl hatte recht! Wie mächtig konnte er, Count Dooku, schon sein, wenn es ihm noch nicht einmal gelang, seine Schülerin Asajj Ventress vor den Ränken des Darth Sidious zu schützen? Von diesem ominösen Werner einmal abgesehen.

„Er ist manchmal etwas forsch, meint es aber nicht so", versuchte Johnny, den aufkommenden Zorn Dookus zu besänftigen.

Aber Dooku war mit seinen Gedanken weit weg – im Sullust-System. Da, wo jetzt der leblose Körper von Asajj Ventress herumtrudelte. Oder das, was davon noch übrig war ...

Das Metallgeklapper von Grievous' Metallfüßen riss ihn aus seinen schweren Gedanken. General Grievous hatte Whisky im Schlepptau. Stolz präsentierte Grievous seinem Meister die beiden auf Hypori erbeuteten Lichtschwerter.

„Wieder keine Ratsmitglieder dabei, Grievous. Ich erwarte mehr von Euch", rüffelte Dooku ihn.

Whisky bellte daraufhin laut und sprang auf Dooku zu. Dooku hob die Hand und schleuderte Whisky, bevor der Hund ihn erreichen konnte, wieder zu Grievous zurück.

„Ist das der Dank für die vielen Unterweisungen und Zuwendungen, die ich Euch habe angedeihen lassen, Grievous?", fragte Dooku drohend.

Grievous fing Whisky auf und beruhigte den verängstigt winselnden Hund, ohne etwas auf Dookus Anwürfe zu erwidern.

„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen! Ihr hättet ihn mit nach Hypori nehmen sollen. Da wäre er nützlicher gewesen als hier!", watschte Dooku erneut seinen General ab.

… Asajj Ventress mochte ebenfalls keine Hunde, so wenig wie er. Wie viele Gemeinsamkeiten die beiden ehemaligen Jedi doch miteinander geteilt hatten …

„Und jetzt zu euch", wandte sich Dooku seinen Gästen zu. „Wenn ihr euch nützlich macht, dann werde ich euch eine angemessene Wohnung besorgen. Aber zuerst erzählt mir, woher ihr kommt, was ihr dort getan habt, wie ihr hierhergekommen seid."

Jetzt begann Ma Flodder zu erzählen, wie ihr Haus in Amsterdam aufgrund von Bodenverseuchung abgerissen werden musste, sie daraufhin von Werner in einer Villa im Nobelvorort Sonnental einquartiert wurden, welche schon zweimal abgebrannt war, so wie die gesamte Siedlung Sonnental während einer Party im Haus der Flodders. Sie vergaß auch nicht, die längere USA-Reise der Familie zu erwähnen, welche ein unbefristetes Einreiseverbot in die Vereinigten Staaten für die gesamte Familie nach sich gezogen hatte.

„Und was sind eure Fähigkeiten?", fragte Dooku weiter.

„Ich kann hervorragenden Schnaps brauen und verkaufen. Meine beiden großen Söhne Johnny und Klaus können gut und unauffällig Sachen an sich nehmen, wenn niemand aufpasst. Kees ist sehr charmant, kann gut singen und ist überaus talentiert im Nahkampf. Nun ja, den Rest sehen sie ja", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln, während Kees sanft ihren Po hin und herwiegte. „Holgie und Tine – nun, das wird schon noch. Und Opa nimmt keiner so richtig für voll." Mit diesen Worten wies sie auf den Opa, der eigentlich gar keiner war. Der alte Mann war gerade im Begriff, aus einer großen Käsescheibe einen Würfel zu falten, den er stolz auf die Spitze eines ebenfalls aus riesigen Käsewürfeln bestehenden Turmes auf dem Esstisch stellte.

Dooku seufzte auf. Dann begann er, seine Gäste zu instruieren.

„Ihr werdet zuerst in ein Sammellager für Gestrandete aus dem Wilden Raum auf dem Planeten Zigoola gebracht. Dort werdet ihr Basic lernen und das wichtigste, was man über die Galaxis wissen muss."

„Aber wir kennen bereits alle beiden Trilogien, Teil Sieben und The Clone Wars", widersprach Klaus.

„Ist schon gut, aber ich hab TCW noch nicht gesehen", konterte Johny und hielt seinem Bruder die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wieso redet Klaus solche seltsamen Sachen?", wunderte sich Dooku.

„Er ist als Kind in die Waschmaschine gefallen und war dort eine Stunde lang, während die Wäsche gewaschen wurde."

„Du hast mich da reingestopft!", beschuldigte Klaus seinen großen Bruder.

Dooku sah Johnny prüfend an. Ma Flodder nickte.

„Morgen werdet ihr aufbrechen. Ich werde euch dann in zwei Monaten persönlich wieder von Zigoola abholen", versprach Dooku, während sich San Hills Miene verdüsterte. Für eine Sache war dem Muun dieser Abschied dann doch zu schnell.

Bevor die Familie am Abend dieses Tages zu Bett gehen wollte, nahm San Hill Kees beiseite.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte die junge Holländerin scheinbar arglos den Muun, während C4-PZ übersetzte.

„Ich wollte Ihnen diesen Abend noch so angenehm wie möglich gestalten. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie sicherlich die Partys und andere Geselligkeiten auf ihrem Heimatplaneten vermissen."

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte Kees mit einem offenherzigen Augenaufschlag.

„Hey Kees! Will der etwa was von dir? Lassen Sie sofort meine Schwester in Ruhe!", sagte Johnny drohend und baute sich vor dem Muun auf, der Johnny um etwa eine halbe Haupteslänge überragte.

„Das ist überaus ehrenwert von Ihnen, dass Sie sich derart um Ihre Schwester sorgen. Aber dazu besteht überhaupt kein Anlass", wiegelte San Hill überfreundlich ab.

„Was wollen Sie denn von Kees?", fragte Johnny weiter unfreundlich.

„Ich wollte gerade mit ihr besprechen, wie ich den Aufenthalt für die Familie auf Zigoola besonders angenehm gestalten kann. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass eure große Familie ein gutes Taschengeld gebrauchen könnte", meinte er mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den beinahe nicht vorhandenen Lippen.

„Und ein gutes Schiff!", ergänzte Johnny energisch.

„Ein gutes Schiff", wiederholte San Hill, als habe der blondgefärbte Holländer soeben einen Gedankentrick bei ihm angewendet.

„Na geh schon Kees, amüsier dich", meinte Johnny mit einem weißen Strahlelächeln zu seiner Schwester und legte sowohl ihr als auch San Hill die Arme um die Schultern.

„Aber … San Hill ist doch von einer ganz anderen Spezies. Geht das denn überhaupt?", fragte Kees besorgt.

„Ach, jetzt hab dich mal nicht so, Schwesterherz. Du hast doch schon mindestens dreißig genauso lange und dabei dreimal so breite Kerle bedient wie ihn", zischte Johnny Kees ins Ohr.

„Na gut", meinte Kees mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Nur einen Augenblick später verwandelte sich dieser in ein Lächeln, welches sie San Hill schenkte.

„Deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, du könntest sehr gut singen. Kannst du mir etwas vorsingen?", fragte San Hill Kees, nachdem er die blonde Holländerin in seine Privatgemächer geleitet hatte.

Also sang Kees ihm zwei Lieder vor, zu denen San Hill applaudierte.

„Ich könnte einen Auftrittsvertrag mit Jabba dem Hutten arrangieren. Du könntest dann auf Nal Hutta und auf Tatooine auftreten und jede Menge Credits verdienen. Zehn Prozent davon gehen natürlich an Jabba als Provision."

Kees sah, wie seine gelben Augen bei diesen Worten glänzten.

„Zehn Prozent. Ist das nicht viel?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Eigentlich zahlen alle, die durch Jabba oder auf seinem Grund und Boden Geschäfte machen, zwanzig Prozent. Aber Künstler erhalten den Vorzugssteuersatz von zehn Prozent, weil die Hutten Kunstliebhaber sind."

„Ach so", sagte Kees und schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln.

„Der Bankenclan bekommt dann noch mal zehn Prozent, weil ich als dessen Chef das ganze vermittelt habe. So dreißig Prozent braucht ihr sicherlich zum Leben und für die restlichen fünfzig Prozent wüsste ich eine sehr gute Renditeanlage, die im Standardjahr bis zu zwanzig Prozent Gewinn abwirft. Der Bankenclan sucht nämlich noch Investoren für den Bau eines Casinos auf Zeltros und wenn du ein kluges Mädchen bist und zusagst, kann ich dich mit ins Investorenboot nehmen."

„Investorenboot?", fragte Kees und ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich.

„Es werden maximal vier Investoren mit von der Partie sein, es hält sich also alles in einem überschaubaren, planbaren und vor allem kontrollierbaren Rahmen", meinte San Hill mit einem nun deutlichen Lächeln, wahrend seine goldenen Augen sie nun doch schon recht begehrlich anglommen.

„Vier? Also ich finde ja, du allein reichst mir für den Abend", meinte Kees und schlug verschämt ihre Augen nieder. Dann ließ sie ihre schmalen Finger unter seine lange Tunika wandern. Jetzt konnte San Hill nicht mehr an sich halten und versuchte, ihr das rote schulterfreie Bustier vom Oberkörper zu reißen, unter welchem sich ihr praller, wohlgeformter Busen gegen die rote Einengung geradezu empörte. Kees musste dem Muun dabei helfen. Als sie damit fertig war, hob San Hill sie hoch und warf sie aufs Bett. Er wühlte eine Weile in ihren blondierten Haaren herum, roch daran. Dann schob er ihren schwarzen Minirock nach oben, drückte den dünnen Steg ihres Höschens beiseite, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, es ihr auszuziehen. Dann drang er schnell und hart in sie ein.

Es war bereits früher Morgen. Alle Flodders lagen noch im Bett. Bis auf eine. Kees hatte sich unauffällig aus San Hills Schlafzimmer entfernt und klopfte an der Tür der Suite am anderen Ende des Raumschiffes, in welcher ihre Familie nächtigte. Klaus öffnete und umarmte spontan seine Schwester, während seine schmalen Finger über ihren vom Bustier nur halb bedeckten Busen wanderten.

„Lass das!", herrschte Kees ihn an. „Für heute hab ich wirklich genug!" Sie ging an ihrem Halbbruder vorbei, um Johnny zu sehen, der verschlafen aus einem anderen Raum angewankt kam.

„Wie war es?", fragte Johnny seine Schwester.

„Ein Raumschiff!", sagte Kees und ließ triumphierend die Zugangschipkarte zwischen den Fingern ihrer hochgehaltenen Rechten baumeln. „Und fünftausend Credits für jeden von uns für die nächsten zwei Monate!"

„Gut gemacht, kleine Schwester!", meinte Johnny und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Und sonst so?", fragte er nach dem Rest des Abends.

„Er hat ganz viel von Abgaben, Zinsen und Investoren gequatscht. Er wollte eine Bootsparty schmeißen. Mit mir und vier Investoren!"

„Gleich vier Männer auf einmal? Das erscheint mir doch etwas viel für ein erstes Date. Ich hab mir gleich gedacht, dass dieser San Hill ein ganz schlimmer Finger ist. Aber die schlimmen Finger haben eben auch das meiste Geld", meinte Johnny wissend und breitete dabei seine Arme aus.

„Dann hab ich ihm unter das Hemd gegriffen und er war endlich ruhig. Ansonsten kennst du ja den Spruch: Lang und schmal – Mädchenqual", schloss Kees ihren Bericht

„Dann ruh dich erst mal ein bisschen aus. Ich nehme an, du kannst später noch im Raumschiff schlafen", meinte Johnny.

Alle gingen daraufhin wieder schlafen.

Nach nur zwei Stunden um Acht wurden sie von General Grievous geweckt.

„Aufstehen, das Raumschiff nach Zigoola startet in einer Stunde!", informierte er die Gäste.

Gähnend erhob sich Ma Flodder.

„Ach, dann können wir doch noch eine halbe Stunde lang schlafen", meinte sie, um wieder zurück ins Bett zu sinken.

„Aufstehen! Und zwar sofort!", bellte Grievous und zückte ein blaues und ein grünes Lichtschwert.

Binnen zehn Minuten war die ganze Familie aufgestanden und angezogen. Alle Koffer waren gepackt.

„Ihr hättet ihnen außerdem noch befehlen sollen, sich vorher zu waschen. Besonders Kees! Muss ich denn San Hills Ausscheidungen auch noch während des gesamten Fluges von Muunilinst bis Zigoola riechen?!", schnaubte Dooku unmutig den Droidengeneral an. Aber da waren die Flodders bereits in den Ess-Raum zum Frühstück gestürmt.

Nachdem Dooku die Familie Flodder in dem großzügig bemessenen Anwesen, welches San Hill für sie gebucht hatte, abgesetzt hatte, rieb er sich die Hände. Ja, er würde seine Lieblingsschülerin Asajj Ventress rächen und Darth Sidious eine Lektion erteilen, die dieser niemals vergessen würde. In Darth Tyranus entfaltete sich ein Plan, so tückisch, wie er noch nie zuvor von einem Sith erdacht worden war.

Wahrend die Flodders im Sammellager auf dem Planeten Zigoola lebten, freundeten sich Johnny und Klaus mit einem Vigo von der Schwarzen Sonne an, der dort im Lager die Killersticks und das Spice verteilen ließ. Johnny konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass eine Unterstützung des Vertriebs von Schnaps aus dem Hause Flodder der Schwarzen Sonne einen hohen Profit bescheren würde. Binnen eines Monats wurde Ma Flodder zur Hauptlieferantin von Schnaps für den ganzen Planeten Zigoola, während Whisky endlich wieder frei draußen herumtollen konnte.


	5. Nächster Halt: Dathomir

„Was soll das heißen: Die junge Kees ist nicht bei euch?", fragte Dooku drohend Ma Flodder, die so wie die anderen Mitglieder der Familie inzwischen leidlich Basic beherrschte.

„San Hill hat sie mit nach Tatooine genommen, wo Jabba einen Vertrag als Sängerin für sie hat. Aber in einer Woche ist sie ja wieder hier", sagte Ma Flodder mit beruhigender Stimme.

Dooku jedoch wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„Ich bestimme immer noch über euren Aufenthaltsort, nicht San Hill!", schnaubte er.

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten, wenn die Zwei wieder hier sind", erwiderte Ma Flodder ungerührt.

„Darum kümmere ich mich selbst", erwiderte Dooku entschlossen.

Ma Flodder wusste in diesem Moment, dass den umtriebigen Muun schon bald eine saftige Abreibung ereilen würde.

„Du musst erst die Deflektorschilde hochfahren, bevor du feuern kannst. Sonst ist das schöne Schiff schon bald ein Haufen Schrott und ihr seid tot", sagte San Hill besorgt zu Kees, während er ihr die Verteidigungssysteme der „Helterskelter", dem von ihm großzügigerweise spendierten nagelneuen Familienschiff der Flodders erklärte.

Die junge Holländerin nickte und sah ihn dabei mit ihren großen braunen Rehaugen an.

„Und jetzt noch dabei den Steuerknüppel betätigen und das Schiff herumreißen, um die Position zu wechseln … Jaaaah … soooo", sagte San Hill mit lustvoll geschlitzten gelben Augen, als er sah, wie Kees den ziemlich langen und dicken Steuerknüppel mit ihrer Rechten umfasste.

„Das kannst du bei mir später auch noch so machen, bevor wir wieder zu Jabba nach Mos Eisley müssen", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie dann mit seinen dünnen Lippen in die Halsbeuge.

„Sie wird gar nichts mehr bei Euch machen. Und bei Jabba auch nicht!", hörte er plötzlich von hinten eine tiefe raue Stimme.

„Count Dooku … Welch unerwartetes Vergnügen!", säuselte Hill. „Hätte ich Eure Anwesenheit eher bemerkt …"

„Ich wäre kein Sithlord wenn jeder hergelaufene Trottel sofort meine Präsenz an Bord eines Schiffes wahrnehmen würde, außer, ich wollte es", kanzelte Dooku ihn ab.

„Und du, Kees, kommst jetzt mit mir!" Sagte es und nahm Kees bei der Hand, um mit ihr durch die Andockschleuse wieder zurück an Bord seines Solarseglers zu gehen.

„Aber … wir haben mit Jabba einen Vertrag", versuchte San Hill, ihn aufzuhalten.

„Das wird warten müssen. Jabba wird das verstehen, sobald Ihr ihm meine besten Grüße ausrichtet", erwiderte Dooku unerbittlich.

„Vielleicht würde er das, hättet Ihr nicht vor einem Jahr seinen Sohn Rotta entführen lassen", schoss Hill giftig zurück.

„Das war Asajj Ventress gewesen und die ist tot", gab Dooku apodiktisch zurück.

„Das ist nicht fair!", ereiferte sich Hill. „Erst musste ich diesen Kaleesh verunglücken lassen und auf Euch vorbereiten … Die ganze Zeit diese Zottelhaare, bis wir ihm endlich das Fell abgezogen und durch Durastahl ersetzt hatten. Und was Grievous dann trotz seiner Cyborg-Gestalt für Fleisch weggeputzt hatte, unmöglich! Ständig dieser Fleischgeruch auf der ‚Muunificent'. Und dann diese … Familie. Wenigstens diese eine Freude könntet Ihr mir schon gönnen", meinte Hill fordernd.

„Ihr und der Bankenclan habt schon mehr als genug Profit durch die Klonkriege eingefahren. Kehrt am besten sofort wieder zu den beiden Twi'lek-Damen zurück, die Euch sonst in diesen Dingen bedienen. Außerdem würde Grievous Euch vermissen. Immerhin sollt Ihr ihn morgen nach Christophsis begleiten", wies Dooku auch diesen Einwand des Muun ab.

Kees war etwas unruhig, als sie mit Dooku allein im Solarsegler war.

„Wohin fliegen wir denn?", fragte sie den wie üblich braungewandeten Grafen neugierig.

„Nach Dathomir."

„Und wann kommt meine Familie nach?"

„Gar nicht. Ich werde sie nach Coruscant bringen."

„Dann werde ich nichts von dem, was Ihr dort von mir wollt, machen! Wir sind nur als Familie stark. Sonst können wir unsere Talente nicht so entfalten", meinte Kees traurig.

„Ich muss erst Mutter Talzin fragen. Normalerweise sind Männer in der Nachtschwesternsiedlung nicht gestattet, außer eine Nachtschwester holt sie für die Zeit der Empfängnis und Schwangerschaft zu sich. Aber wenn du dich dort anstellig zeigst, dann wird Talzin möglicherweise mit sich reden lassen."

„Ich werde es versuchen", versprach Kees.

„Nein! Kein Versuchen! Tun - du es musst!", erwiderte Dooku eindringlich.

„Wieso redet Ihr denn auf einmal so komisch?", wunderte sich Kees.

„Ach, das ist nur so ein Spruch meines alten Jedi-Meisters. Er kann es eben nicht anders", grummelte Dooku.

Mutter Talzin hatte Schwarzwurzeltrunk vorbereitet, als die Beiden in das kegelförmige Heiligtum der Nachtschwestern eintraten.

„Was führt Euch zu uns, Count?", fragte Talzin mit leicht mokantem Unterton.

„Meine Attentäterin Ventress. Sie ist tot", begann Dooku melancholisch.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Talzin.

„Woher wisst Ihr das?", fragte Dooku aufhorchend.

„Ich weiß derlei Dinge."

„Natürlich. Und deshalb wollte ich Euch, um die Reihen der Nachtschwestern nicht mehr als nötig zu lichten, Ersatz bringen, den Ihr dann für mich ausbilden könnt."

„Ihr meint diese junge Dame?", fragte Talzin argwöhnisch. „Ihr wisst, dass wir hier keine Fremden dulden!"

„Ihre Nahkampfqualitäten sind beachtlich. Ich dachte, Ihr testet sie und unterweist sie in anderen nützlichen Dingen", meinte Dooku mit einem Lächeln.

„Naa'leth, komm doch mal her!", rief Talzin nach draußen.

Sofort kam die blonde Nachtschwester herein.

„Zeig Ihr, wie du kämpfst!", forderte Talzin die Nachtschwester auf.

Naa'leth ging auf die andere Blondine zu und wollte sie am Hals greifen. Aber Kees machte aus dem Stand heraus einen Salto über sie hinweg und entriss ihr dabei auch noch den Energiebogen, den Naa'leth nicht zu sichern für nötig erachtet hatte. Als Kees den Bogen spannte und den Pfeil auf die Nachtschwester richtete, hob diese die Hände und ergab sich.

„Beeindruckend", meinte Talzin anerkennend.

„Mein letzter Freund war Bogenschütze und mein vorletzter Karatetrainer", erklärte Kees stolz.

„Du nimmst dir von allem nur das Beste, nicht wahr, Kleine?", fragte Mutter Talzin erfreut.

„Deswegen bin ich hier, nehme ich an", erwiderte Kees mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

„Du gefällst mir. Von welcher Welt kommst Du?"

„Von einem Planeten namens Erde."

„Gibt es da noch mehr solche Frauen wie dich?", fragte Talzin neugierig.

„Zusammen mit meiner Familie bin ich sogar noch stärker. Aber die sind noch im Auffanglager auf Zigoola", erwiderte Kees traurig.

„Dooku wird sie sicherlich herbringen lassen, um den Verlust, der uns durch den Tod von Asajj Ventress entstanden ist, endgültig auszugleichen."

„Wenn Ihr das sagt, Verehrteste, dann werde ich sie herbringen", erwiderte Dooku leutselig.

„Das ist … wundervoll!", freute sich Kees.

Kaum war Dooku von Dathomir abgeflogen, machte Mutter Talzin ein Zeichen. Kees sah eine kahlköpfige Nachtschwester mit einigen Tätowierungen in Gesicht und auf dem Kopf, die sie kannte.

„Asajj Ventress. Ihr lebt!", sagte Kees verwundert.

„Natürlich lebe ich!", erwiderte Ventress in ihrer kehligen Stimme. „Schon allein deswegen, um Dooku für seinen Verrat an mir zu bestrafen, nicht wahr, Mutter?"

„Das ist erst der Anfang, mein Kind. Der Hauptteil unserer Rache wird weitaus schwieriger sein", verpasste Talzin ihr einen Dämpfer.

Nach zwei Tagen brachte Dooku wie versprochen Ma Flodder und den Rest der bunten Truppe nach Dathomir in die Nachtschwesternsiedlung.

„Ihr seid also die Mutter", begrüßte Talzin Ma Flodder.

„Ja, die bin ich", erwiderte Gertraude Flodder.

„Wer sind die Väter Ihrer Kinder? Sind sie auch hier?", fragte Talzin weiter.

„Das sind allesamt Vollpfosten und Arschlöcher gewesen, denen ich einen Tritt verpasst habe. Die brauchen sich weder auf der Erde noch hier jemals wieder blicken lassen!", sagte Ma Flodder mit Emphase.

„Das ist genau die richtige Einstellung, die wir Nachtschwestern hier haben", meinte Talzin mit einem breiten Grinsen.

 _Währenddessen bei der Badestelle der Nachtschwestern:_

Die Grotte, wo die Nachtschwestern normalerweise ein warmes Thermalbad zu nehmen pflegten, wurde im Moment nur von einer Nachtschwester frequentiert. Aber sie war dort nicht allein. Der junge Holländer hatte sich hinter einem Felsvorsprung verborgen, um nicht von der kahlköpfigen Nachtschwester gesehen zu werden. Klaus bekam große Augen, als er sah, wie Asajj Ventress sich auszog und dann splitterfasernackt in den warmen unterirdischen See stieg. Die Nachtschwester hatte atemberaubend große Brüste und überhaupt war ihre Figur …

Da raschelte es plötzlich hinter ihm. Ein Dinko kam auf ihn zugeschossen. Klaus sah noch einen schwarz-roten Schatten, dann grub das handgroße echsenartige Tier seine scharfen Klauen ins Klaus' Wangen und spie ihm sein Gift ins Gesicht. Klaus heulte auf. Das Gift des Dinko brannte höllisch. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Mit einem Ruck riss er den kleinen Angreifer von seinem blutenden Gesicht und schleuderte ihn irgendwohin. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und plumpste seitwärts in den See, dabei einen riesigen Platscher verursachend. Verzweifelt ruderte er mit den Armen, immer noch völlig blind. Da spürte er einen schraubstockartigen Griff an seiner Kehle. Immerhin nicht wieder so ein Vieh. Klaus spürte, wie er, ohne dass ihn jemand berührte, langsam aus dem Wasser gehoben wurde. Klaus röchelte.

„Hey du Wurm! Weißt du eigentlich, was ich mit Männern mache, die mir ungewollt zu nahe kommen?", fragte Asajj Ventress drohend den immer noch blinden Klaus.

„Ihr macht mit ihm … eine Spritztour in diesem gezackten ubrikkanischen Speeder … einmal in die Nachtbrudersiedlung und wieder zurück?", erwiderte Klaus japsend.

Ventress ließ ihn am Ufer auf einen Stein hinabschweben, als sie merkte, dass er nicht fliehen konnte.

„Dummer Tölpel! Es gibt kein Zurück in die Nachtbrudersiedlung! Wo lebst du eigentlich?", fragte Ventress höhnisch.

„Eigentlich auf der Erde, aber Werner meinte, wir würden hier eine tolle Wohnung bekommen. Obwohl die auf Zigoola auch nicht schlecht war. War ein zweistöckiges Haus mit sieben Zimmern. Und Terrasse."

„Wer ist Werner?", fragte Ventress ungehalten über diesen Exkurs.

„Unser Sozialarbeiter. Er kümmert sich um die Dinge, die Ma nicht macht", erwiderte Klaus treuherzig.

„Das reicht jetzt. Veräppelt hat mich Dooku bereits genug!", rief Ventress zornig und nahm ihn erneut in den Würgegriff der Macht, um ihn endgültig zu erledigen.

Da wurde sie plötzlich zur Seite geschubst. Ventress prallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Felsen. Als sie sich aufrappelte und sich den blutigen Kopf befühlte, stand ein großgewachsener Mann vor ihr, dessen Haare eigentlich dunkelbraun, jetzt jedoch blond gefärbt waren.

„Solange ich lebe, werdet Ihr ihm kein Haar krümmen!", schrie Johnny Flodder aufgebracht Ventress an.

„Nein! Nicht schon wieder …!", stöhnte Ventress. „Bist du der Bruder?"

„Ja, sein älterer Bruder und ich passe auf ihn auf. Und jetzt gehen wir zu Talzin und dort können wir das dann in aller Ruhe klären."

Mittlerweile konnte Klaus wieder sehen. Als sie endlich bei Mutter Talzin waren, war die oberste Nachtschwester gerade eifrig mit Ma Flodder am Plaudern.

„Der da hat mich beim Baden angeglotzt und ist dann auch noch frech geworden!", platzte Ventress ärgerlich in die Unterhaltung.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld", verteidigte Johnny seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Ich habe ihn damals als Baby in die Waschmaschine gesteckt und das Gerät angestellt. Durch den Waschgang ist sein Gehirn etwas beschädigt und er macht dann manchmal komische Sachen."

„Waschmaschine? Was ist das?", fragte Talzin verblüfft.

„Mit solchen Geräten waschen wir bei uns auf der Erde unsere Wäsche", erklärte Ma Flodder. „Ich war gerade im Keller Schnaps brennen, als es passiert war."

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich solchen technischen Krimskrams in der Nachtschwestern- und Nachtbrudersiedlung nicht dulde!", erklärte Talzin streng.

„Aber was machen wir denn mit ihm? Ich will meine Rache!", drängte Ventress.

„Spar dir deine Rache lieber gegen Dooku auf, Kindchen", sagte Talzin versöhnlich. „Wir werden jetzt erst mal den jungen Mann hier heilen und dann werden wir uns um Savage kümmern."

„Was denn? Nicht zuerst Savage?", entrüstete sich Ventress.

„Du kannst die Woche mit ihm zusammenleben, bis er an der Reihe ist", beschied sie Talzin.

„Was denn? Eine ganze Woche? Und seinen Bruder? Den habe ich auch noch am Hals!", maulte Ventress.

„Feral kommt in der Zwischenzeit zu uns", sagte Klaus entschieden.

„Das ist gut. Dann kann er mir gleich beim Schnapsbrennen helfen", mischte Ma Flodder ein.

Die Nachtschwestern versammelten sich um den großen Zaubertisch von Mutter Talzin. Alle Schwestern versanken in tiefe angespannte Konzentration. Außer Ventress, die untätig, dafür umso neugieriger danebenstand, um zu sehen, was passierte. Nach einer Stunde war es vollbracht. Klaus hatte seine geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit zurückerlangt.

„Bruder … wie geht es dir?", fragte Johnny.

„Danke, bestens. Und ich habe jetzt genug Verstand, meinen Retter von vorhin nicht zu töten", erwiderte Klaus grinsend.

„Das hat nichts mit Verstand zu tun", blaffte Ventress. „Ist alles Hypnose und Gedankensteuerung – durch mich", erklärte sie selbstgefällig.

„Nicht bei mir, Süße", erwiderte Klaus.

Ventress schnaubte.

„Als wenn ich das nötig hätte", erwiderte sie hochnäsig.

„Genug jetzt!", sprach Talzin ein Machtwort. „Wir müssen jetzt alle unsere Kräfte schonen, bis der Tag der Rache kommt. Und bis dahin bleibt Savage bei Ventress in der Hütte, bis sie von ihm schwanger geworden ist."

„Was? Aber er soll doch nur Attentäter werden. Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!", empörte sich Ventress.

„Was hast du vorher über Gedankenkontrolle gesagt?", drohte Talzin der aufmüpfigen Ventress.

Sofort verstummte Ventress und ging zu Savage, der in ihrem Haus wartete.

Nach der angekündigten Wochenpause war es erneut soweit. Savage nahm auf Talzins Zaubertisch Platz und Mutter Talzin und die Nachtschwestern sprachen ihre Beschwörungen. Ventress stand wieder untätig daneben. Schließlich erhob sich Savage Opress um zwei Köpfe vergrößert und unheimlich muskelbepackt vom Zaubertisch.

„Bringt den Gefangenen her!", befahl Talzin.

Sofort kamen Karis und Naa'leth herbei. Sie hatten Feral in ihre Mitte genommen. Als er vor seinen Bruder kam, ließen ihn die beiden Nachtschwestern los. Feral blinzelte mit seinen orangefarbenen Augen kurz Savage an, dann schloss er sie wieder, sackte schlaff auf den roten Boden und begann, laut zu schnarchen.

„Was soll das denn? Der kann ja noch nicht einmal ‚Bruder' oder ‚Savage' sagen!", zischte Ventress ungehalten.

Sie kniete sich neben den schlafenden orangenen Nachtbruder und gab ihm rechts und links ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen.

„Steh auf!", herrschte sie Feral an.

„Der steht so schnell nicht mehr auf", meinte Ma Flodder. „Nicht so sturzbetrunken, wie er ist."

Jetzt erst roch Ventress die unglaubliche Schnapsfahne, die von Feral ausging.

„Schon allein wegen dieser Unbotmäßigkeit hat er es verdient, zu sterben!", rief Ventress unmutig.

„Vielleicht hast du es ja verdient, von Dooku betrogen zu werden", hielt Klaus dagegen.

Ventress warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Aber sie erwiderte nichts. Sie fühlte, dass sie sich beeilen musste, wollte sie ihr Ziel erreichen.

„Töte ihn, Savage!", befahl Ventress.

Savage rollte mit den nun gelben Augen.

„Aber er ist wehrlos. Und unbewaffnet", widersprach er.

„Gesprochen wie ein Jedi. Aber du bist nun ein Sith … Also töte ihn!", wiederholte Ventress ärgerlich und gab Savage ebenfalls eine Ohrfeige.

Savage streckte daraufhin seinen rechten Arm aus und formte mit seiner nun riesigen Krallenhand eine bedrohlich aussehende Würgeklaue.

„Halt!", rief Kees. „Das findet hier jetzt nicht statt!"

Savage hielt inne, während Ventress die junge Holländerin mit ihren blauen Augen geradezu erdolchte.

„Es ist die Stirn … Du musst ihn an die Stirn tippen, um den Zauberbann zu brechen!", sagte Klaus.

Also tat Kees genau das. Savage blinzelte kurz, dann sah er sie an.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er die junge Holländerin.

„Ich bin Kees, die neue Nachtschwester", erwiderte die Angesprochene mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln.

Savage schaute sie an. Alle sahen, dass sich seine Pupillen weiteten. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Beiden einander mochten.

„Wir sollten Feral jetzt ins Bett bringen, so dass er seinen Rausch in Ruhe ausschlafen kann", sagte Kees ruhig zu ihm.

„Genauso machen wir das", erwiderte Savage und hob seinen schlafenden Bruder hoch, um mit ihm und Kees davonzugehen.

„Und was soll nun werden, Mutter?", fragte Ventress zornig.

„Keine Sorge, mein Kind. Du wirst schon noch deine Rache bekommen. Schon bald", tröstete Mutter Talzin sie.

Ventress saß bereits den ganzen Nachmittag allein in ihrer Hütte. Solange konnte Savage unmöglich brauchen, um seinen Bruder ins Bett zu bringen. Also ging sie zu Kees' Hütte, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Schon von weitem hörte sie Kees stöhnen und schreien. Vor Lust. Ärgerlich durchbohrte sie mit einem ihrer beiden roten Lichtschwerter das Türschloss und trat ein.

„Hey! Der gehört mir!", herrschte sie die Beiden an, die es hemmungslos auf dem Bodenteppich miteinander trieben, während Feral schnarchend auf dem Bett lag und von alldem nichts mitbekam.

„Nicht … mehr", presste Kees zwischen zwei Stöhnern hervor.

Das war zu viel für Ventress. Sie versuchte, Kees von Savage wegzureißen. Kees stand ruckartig auf und wirbelte dabei in atemberaubender Schnelligkeit herum, so dass Ventress Kees' muskelharte Brust gegen das Kinn gedonnert bekam. Benommen ging Ventress zu Boden.

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie in ihre Hütte bringen, bevor wir weitermachen", schlug Kees vor.

Und so geschah es.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Ventress zu Mutter Talzin und beschwerte sich über die neue Nachtschwester. „Sie hat mir Savage ausgespannt. So etwas geht ja wohl gar nicht", meinte sie entrüstet.

„Wieso denn? Du wolltest doch zuerst gar nicht mit ihm ins Bett?", spottete Talzin.

Ventress schwieg betreten.

„Keine Sorge Kindchen. Triff doch stattdessen eine Abmachung mit Kees: Du lässt ihr Savage, aber er kommt mit dir dafür auf alle Fälle mit zu Dooku, um ihn zu töten, damit du deine Rache bekommst."

„Danke Mutter. Ihr seid ja so weise", erwiderte Ventress erleichtert und schlich wieder zurück in ihre Hütte.

„Da ist ja alles nochmal gut gegangen", sagte Ma Flodder und kippte ihren Schnaps hinter.

„Ja Mutter. Es zahlt sich aus, The Clone Wars zu kennen. Jetzt können wir alles besser machen als Dave Filoni", erwiderte ihr Sohn Klaus.

Seine Mutter, Johnny, Tine, Holgie und Großvater nickten dazu, während der Familienhund Whiskey noch kurz mit einem abgenagten Knochen spielte, bevor er aus dem Haus hinaushoppelte, um noch eine Weile in der Abenddämmerung Dathomirs umherzutollen.

* * *

 _Kenner werden es bemerkt haben: Savage Opress verhält sich hier teilweise wie Jek14, der Held der „Yoda-Chroniken". Jek14, der nur in dieser Lego-Miniserie vorkommt, wurde nach dem Vorbild von Savage Opress erschaffen, zumindest, was sein Verhalten angeht._

 _Die Dinkos gibt es übrigens wirklich: Im Roman „Darth Maul – der Dunkle Jäger" von Ryder Wyndham. Und den guten Feral wollte ich diesmal einfach nicht sterben lassen._


	6. Lehrzeit auf Serenno

Nach zwei Tagen war es soweit. Mutter Talzin wollte Savage mit sich nehmen, um ihn Dooku als neuen Attentäter zu überstellen. Deshalb schickte sie Karis und Naa'leth zu Kees' Hütte, wo Savage mit der neuen Nachtschwester gelebt hatte. Aber Savage war nicht in Kees' Hütte, wie alle vermutet hatten. Auch die junge blonde Holländerin war nicht dort.

„Wo sind die beiden hin?", schnaubte Ventress zornig, als Karis und Naa'leth ihr von Savages Verschwinden erzählten.

„Wir fragen mal die Mutter", schlug Karis vor.

Also machte sich Ventress zusammen mit den anderen beiden Nachtschwestern auf zu Talzins Burg.

„Doch nicht diese Mutter", korrigierte Karis. „Ma Flodder."

„Ach so", erwiderte Ventress mit abfällig verzogener Miene.

„Wo sind Ihre Tochter Kees und Savage?", fragte Ventress ohne Umschweife Ma Flodder.

„Kees hat mir gesagt, sie will mit Savage nach Nal Hutta, um dort ihre Gesangskarriere voranzutreiben. Und Savage begleitet sie."

„Was?"

„Kees kann tun und lassen, was sie will, solange es der Familie nicht schadet. Und wenn Savage sie begleitet, dann ist das doch umso besser", erwiderte Ma Flodder und zündete sich eine Zigarre an.

Ventress hustete ob des Qualms, den Ma Flodders Zigarre verbreitete.

„Aber … er sollte heute Dooku als neuer Attentäter überstellt werden", presste sie schließlich hervor.

„Dafür kann doch Johnny gehen. Er sieht blendend aus und kann sehr überzeugend sein. Und wenn ihr ihm noch so etwas Macht einflößt, dann kann doch bei Dooku nichts mehr schiefgehen, oder?", schlug Gertraude Flodder vor, während etwas Asche von ihrer Zigarre herunterfiel und direkt vor Ventress landete.

„Ich werde Mutter Talzin davon unterrichten", erwiderte diese schließlich eisig und verschwand.

Zu Ventress' Verwunderung war Mutter Talzin nicht allzu verärgert über Savages Desertion.

„Nun, Schwester, wenn sich diese Familie aus einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis bis hierher vorgekämpft hat, dann wäre es auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert", erklärte Mutter Talzin der versammelten Schwesternschaft sowie der Familie Flodder, die sich in der kleinen Burg versammelt hatten, um der Entscheidung der obersten Nachtschwester beizuwohnen.

„Wenn mein Bruder jetzt anstatt von Savage nach Serenno fliegt, dann könnte ich doch in der Zwischenzeit nach Lotho Minor fliegen, um Maul dort aufzugabeln und zurück nach Dathomir zu bringen", schlug Klaus vor.

„Du weißt, wo Maul ist?", fragte Talzin entgeistert.

„Er kennt alle Clone-Wars-Folgen. Natürlich weiß Klaus das", erwiderte Johnny überlegen lächelnd.

„Nicht so schnell!", bremste Talzin die Beiden. „Zuerst einmal wird Johnny zu Dooku gehen und dort zusammen mit Ventress Dooku töten, damit sie endlich ihre verdiente Rache bekommt. Dann hat Sidious keinen Schüler mehr und wird sich nach Maul zurücksehnen, den wir ihm später nach angemessener Zeit und Vorbereitung präsentieren werden."

Johnny und Klaus klappten angesichts dieses Planes der obersten Nachtschwester die Kinnladen herunter.

„Ihr glaubt allen Ernstes, dass Sidious Maul nach seinem Versagen auf Theed wieder als Schüler annehmen wird?", fragte Klaus.

„Warum denn auch nicht? Er hat Maul damals ja auch zu sich genommen. Und sobald Maul an Sidious' Seite zurückgekehrt ist, werden sie es vollenden. Wenn Maul dann später Sidious im ultimativen Meister-Schüler-Duell bezwungen hat, dann wird unsere Stunde schlagen und wir Nachtschwestern werden von da an die Geschicke der Galaxis bestimmen!", deklamierte Talzin feierlich.

„Aber … Sidious hat bereits einen Schülerersatz für Dooku", wandte Johnny ein.

„Wen denn?", fragte Talzin drohend.

„Wir wissen nur, dass er ein junger Jedi ist, den Sidious später zur Dunklen Seite der Macht bekehren wird", sagte Klaus mit einem Unschuldsblick seiner blauen Augen.

„Um den werden wir uns später kümmern", entschied Talzin. „Und jetzt, Schwestern, bereitet euch auf das Ritual vor, um Johnny auf seine neue Mission vorzubereiten! Und du, Ventress, wirst diesmal mitmachen!"

Ventress zog einen Flunsch.

„Aber … Savage hat sich mit dieser neuen Nachtschwester …", begann sie.

„Sie heißt Kees!", erinnerte Johnny sie mürrisch.

„Also … Savage muss für seinen Verrat an mir bestraft werden!", forderte Ventress.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", bremste Talzin Ventress. „Und jetzt treffen wir die nötigen Vorbereitung für Johnnys Ritual!" wies sie die Nachtschwestern an.

„Aber wen soll er denn als finale Prüfung töten?", fragte Ventress und ließ ihren Blick über die Mitglieder der Flodder-Familie gleiten.

„Dich, wenn du weiter so guckst!", warnte Johnny sie.

Nachdem das Ritual vollzogen war, war Klaus etwa einen halben Kopf größer geworden, hatte mehr Muskeln als bisher. Aber er behielt auf Wunsch seine blauen Augen. Er könne so besser arbeiten, hatte er Mutter Talzin erklärt, die diesem Sonderwunsch daraufhin stattgab.

„Ich hätte mir noch wünschen sollen, dass meine Haare ab jetzt für immer hellblond sind, ohne dass ich ständig die dunkelblonden Ansätze färben muss", meinte Johnny, nachdem er von dem Zaubertisch Mutter Talzins heruntergestiegen war.

„Hey, ich muss mir auch jeden Morgen den Schädel rasieren, damit ich diese tolle tätowierte Glatze zur Schau stellen kann!" wies ihn Ventress mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck zurecht.

„Na dann färbe ich doch lieber", erwiderte Johnny ihr grinsend.

„Hier, Johnny, nimm diese verzauberte Klinge! Sie wurde mit der Magie unseres Klans getränkt und wird dir im Kampf gute Dienste leisten", sagte Talzin, als sie Johnny nach erfolgter Transformation die Hellebarde überreichte, die eigentlich Savage bekommen sollte.

 _Sechs Stunden vorher_

San Hill hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, Kees Flodder jemals wiederzusehen. Aber dann erreichte ihn ein Anruf auf seinem Komlink. Mitten in einer Geschäftssitzung des Bankenclans. Also hatte der Muun das Gespräch einfach ignoriert. Als er nach der Sitzung die in jener Zeit eingetrudelten Nachrichten abhörte, hellte sich seine Miene sichtlich auf.

„Helft mir, San Hill!", hörte er die wasserstoffblonde Holländerin hauchen. „Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung, aus diesem abgelegenen Nest zu verschwinden!"

Also hatte der Vorsitzende des Bankenclans die _Helterskelter,_ das Familienschiff der Flodders, welches er nach Dookus unvermitteltem Auftauchen in Verwahrung genommen hatte, sofort nach Dathomir gesteuert. Kees stand wie vereinbart an Startrampe 20 des Raumhafens der Blauen Wüstenstadt, des einzigen Raumhafens des Planeten Dathomir. Bei sich hatte sie einen gelben, dunkelbraun tätowierten Zabrak mit grünen Augen, der mürrisch dreinschaute. Unmut zeigte sich in San Hills länglichem weißem Gesicht, wo er sich doch schon so auf ein Alleinsein mit Kees gefreut hatte.

„Das ist Savage Opress, mein Leibwächter", erklärte Kees ihrem Retter mit einem treuherzigen Blick ihrer großen braunen Augen. „Meine Ausbildung zur Nachtschwester ist ja noch nicht abgeschlossen und auf Tatooine wird der Nachtbruder uns gute Dienste leisten."

San Hill dachte darüber nach. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Nachtschwestern die Nachtbrüder unter ihrer Kontrolle hatten und bestimmten, wo diese Dienst taten. Und jetzt, wo Grievous, der früher für den Bankenclan gearbeitet hatte, ausschließlich für Dooku tätig war, fand der Muun, dass es den Interessen des Bankenclans durchaus förderlich war, einen neuen Schuldeneintreiber in die Galaxis hinauszuschicken – einen der so groß und furchteinflößend aussah wie dieser gelbe Nachtbruder hier mit dem gewaltigen Gehörn.

„Du kannst dann hinten in den Maschinenraum gehen", sagte San Hill hoheitsvoll zu Savage. „Ach, Kees, wir fliegen nicht nach Tatooine sondern nach Nal Hutta."

„Warum denn das?", wunderte sich Kees.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung mit Jabba, die Dooku hintertrieben hatte. Jetzt ist Jabba beleidigt und hat mir eine riesige Vertragsstrafe aufgebrummt, weil ich dich nicht mitgebracht habe. Da ich nicht gewillt war, diese zu bezahlen, habe ich um eine Audienz bei Gardulla der Hutt auf Nal Hutta ersucht und diese wurde mir bewilligt. Du kannst gleich morgen mit den Probeaufnahmen beginnen. Gardulla hat ein exklusives Tonstudio für dich reservieren lassen", sagte San Hill mit schmeichelnder Stimme und legte Kees den Arm um die Schulter, während Savage feindselig dreinschaute.

„Du kannst schon mal die Koffer reintragen", wies San Hill den unzufriedenen Nachtbruder an.

Savage rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Na mach schon", sagte Kees freundlich mit aufmunternder Geste.

Lustlos ergriff Savage die Koffer und schleppte sie an Bord der Helterskelter.

„Und jetzt können wir da weitermachen, wo Dooku uns letztes Mal unterbrochen hatte", sagte San Hill mit einem Lächeln zu Kees.

Er führte sie zum Cockpit und zeigte ihr, wie er die Koordinaten für Nal Hutta eingab. Dann stellte er den Autopiloten ein, um für den Rest des Fluges ungestört zu sein. Dazu musste er jedoch auch Savage fortschicken.

„Du kannst für den Flug in diesem Zimmer sein", sagte der Muun hoheitsvoll zu Savage.

Dieser schürzte verächtlich seine vollen Lippen. Kees nickte ihm beschwichtigend zu. Also tat Savage, wie ihm geheißen. Kaum, dass Savage außer Sicht war, führte San Hill die junge Holländerin in das Schlafgemach.

„Und jetzt zeig mir doch mal, was ich dir letztes Mal über den Steuerknüppel erzählt habe", säuselte Hill und legte Kees' Hand auf sein bereits erigiertes Gemächt.

Count Dooku stand auf dem privaten Landeplatz für Raumschiffe vor seinem Schloss auf Serenno, um den neuen Attentäter in Empfang zu nehmen, der Ventress ersetzen sollte.

Endlich erschien das Schiff aus Dathomir und landete. Die Einstiegsluke des Raumschiffes öffnete sich und Mutter Talzin schritt gemessenen Schrittes heraus – direkt auf Dooku zu.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Johnny!", sagte sie, woraufhin Johnny lässig aus dem Raumschiff kam und hölzernen Schrittes nach unten zu Dooku kam. Dann stieß der Holländer seine Hellebarde in den Boden, so dass sich in diesem auf einmal viele Risse zeigten.

„Sehr beeindruckend. Wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Anblick!", sagte Dooku anerkennend.

„Der härteste Bursche überhaupt", lobte Talzin ihr Mitbringsel.

Nach einem kurzen Höflichkeitsgespräch flog Talzin wieder zurück nach Dathomir. Johnny wurde derweil von Dooku ins Schloss gebracht.

„Mutter Talzin schwärmt in den höchsten Tönen von dir. Jetzt musst du zeigen, was du drauf hast. Du wirst jetzt nach Devaron fliegen und dort den Jedi-Tempel von Eedit einnehmen. Töte die Jedi und kehre dann wieder zu mir zurück!", befahl Dooku.

„Oki Doki", erwiderte Johnny mit einem Strahlelächeln.

„Du wagst es, dich über meinen Namen lustig zu machen?", fuhr Dooku ärgerlich auf.

„Ach … ähm … das sagt man bei uns so, wenn man mit etwas einverstanden ist", erklärte Johnny.

Dooku zeigte ihm noch, wie der Solarsegler funktionierte, dann musste der neue Attentäter auch schon los. Als er auf Devaron ankam, war dort die Schlacht zwischen den Klontruppen und den Kampfdroiden bereits in vollem Gange. Johnny ließ sich sofort den befehlshabenden Droiden vorführen und befahl ihm, den Kommandeur der Klontruppen um einen Waffenstillstand zu ersuchen.

„Aber Count Dooku hat gesagt …"

„Wenn du nicht spurst, werde ich dich damit hier zweiteilen!", drohte Johnny und fuchtelte vor dem Taktik-Droiden mit seiner Hellebarde herum.

„Roger Roger", erwiderte der Droide und stellte den gewünschten Kontakt her.

„Hier Commander Bly", meldete sich der Klonkommandeur.

„Ich bin Johnny, Dookus Beauftragter. Ich schlage vor, wir Seps schalten die Klappergestelle aus und ihr zieht eure Jungs ab, um noch mehr Verluste zu vermeiden. Ihr könnt dann von mir aus einen Sieg nach Coruscant vermelden und wir vermelden einen Sieg für die Seps. Das wird nicht weiter auffallen, weil Dooku mit seinen Klappergestellen sowieso immer weiterzieht, wenn er einen Pyrrhus-Sieg errungen hat. Und danach interessiert sich kein Schwein mehr für diesen Planeten."

„Aber, das müssen wir mit Meister Halsey absprechen", wandte Bly ein.

„Gebt ihn mir doch mal", forderte Johnny.

Sofort stellte der Klon-Kommandeur mit dem Roonan-Jedi-Meister eine Konferenzschaltung her.

„Hier Meister Halsey. Ihr seid also der neue Sith-Attentäter?"

„Ich brauche ein Bild, wo Ihr und euer nautolanischer Padawan tot am Boden liegt. Das reicht mir. Dann zieht ihr einfach mit euren Truppen ab, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und bis jemand dahinter kommt, ist es längst zu spät", schlug Johnny vor.

„Aber was meint Ihr damit, dass es dann längst zu spät wäre?"

„Euer Tod muss den Jedi gemeldet werden. Diese Meldung reicht Dooku völlig aus. Und dann taucht ihr auf und seid wieder lebendig, während Dooku schon längst wieder mit anderen Kriegsschauplätzen beschäftigt ist, die er ebenso schnell wieder verlassen wird. Wie klingt das?"

„Gegenfrage: Warum macht Ihr so etwas?"

„Um die Klonkriege zu beenden", erwiderte Johnny. „Und jetzt sagt irgendeinem Klon, dass er ein Foto von Euch und Knox am Boden liegend machen soll. Und dann brauche ich noch eure Lichtschwerter zum Beweis für Dooku. Das wäre dann alles."

Bly und Halsey schauten sich fragend an. Dann taten sie, was Johnny ihnen geraten hatte.

Als Johnny wieder nach Schloss Serenno zurückkehrte, empfing ihn Dooku auf dem Landeplatz. Johnny präsentierte ihm sofort die beiden Lichtschwerter von Meister und Padawan.

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Johnny. So einen wie dich kann ich gebrauchen", meinte Dooku anerkennend. Dann überreichte er ihm ein Doppellichtschwert. Das, welches er eigentlich für Savage vorgesehen hatte. „Mutter Talzin meint ja, du wärst ein Krieger vom Format eines Darth Maul. Dann zeig jetzt was du kannst und streck mich nieder!"

Johnny aktivierte eine Klinge seines Lichtschwertes und ging ein paar Schritte auf Dooku zu. Dieser machte angesichts von Johnnys' Zögerlichkeit einen Machtgriff und wollte den Holländer gegen die Wand schleudern. Aber Johnny tat es ihm gleich und so flogen beide gegen die Wand. Dooku verlor sein Lichtschwert dabei. Johnny ließ es mithilfe der Macht in seine linke Hand fliegen und ging nun erneut auf Dooku zu, um vor seinem Hals die beiden Lichtschwerter zu kreuzen, da ließ Dooku mithilfe der Macht Teile der Decke auf Johnny herabstürzen, um sein Vorpreschen zu stoppen. Behände sprang Johnny beiseite, so dass die Deckenteile auf den blankgewienerten Fliesenboden des Saales fielen.

„So, das reicht jetzt", meinte Dooku erschöpft. „Du hast dich gut geschlagen", lobte er seinen Schüler.

Am nächsten Tag machte Dooku mit Johnny Machttraining. Die vielen Obelisken standen in ihren Verankerungen und warteten darauf, angehoben zu werden. Dooku erhob seine Hände und sofort erhoben sich alle der über dreißig schweren Steinstelen aus ihren Gesteinsbehältern. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ Dooku seine Hände wieder sinken und die Steinstelen sanken in ihre Behältnisse zurück.

„Jetzt du. Hebe sie an!", forderte Dooku.

Johnny erhob seine Hände. Die Obelisken flogen aus ihren Verankerungen. Jetzt ließ Johnny seine Hände kreiseln und die Obelisken bildeten einen kreisförmigen Strudel, der sich immer mehr zu Dooku herabneigte. Dooku schaute für einen Moment irritiert nach oben, dann drehte Johnny seine Hände wieder in eine andere Richtung. Die in der Luft schwebenden Stelen flogen sofort wieder in ihre Verankerungen auf dem Platz zurück.

„Ausgezeichnet!", lobte Dooku seinen neuen Schüler. „Ventress hat das am zweiten Tag noch nicht geschafft", setzte er etwas melancholisch hinzu.

Dann straffte er sich und wandte sich erneut an seinen jungen Adepten.

„Du wirst jetzt nach Toydaria fliegen und mir König Katuunko bringen. Und zwar lebend!", forderte der Meister von seinem Schüler.

„Oki Doki", erwiderte Johnny, während Dooku dabei die in verhaltenem Zorn seine Lippen zusammenpresste.

„Hey, ich sollte doch zornig sein, Meister. Nicht ihr", meinte Johnny kumpelhaft und grinste Dooku an, bevor er sich erneut in den Solarsegler seines Herrn begab.

Als Johnny auf Toydaria ankam, schlenderte er gemächlich zum Palast von König Katuunko und sagte den Wachen, dass er im Auftrag Count Dookus eine Audienz beim toydarianischen König begehrte. Sofort wurde er eingelassen. Die Repulsorplattform, auf welcher Johnny stand, fuhr nach oben, direkt zu König Katuunko, dessen Thron in der Wand eingelassen war, während der blau-gold gewandete König mit seinen kleinen Flügeln darüber flatterte.

„Seid gegrüßt, König Katuunko. Ich bin Johnny, Abgesandter von Count Dooku", sagte Johnny höflich und verbeugte sich.

„Was ist Dookus Begehr, Abgesandter?", fragte König Katuunko seinen blondgefärbten Gast.

„Dooku möchte Euch auf sein Dreadnaught-Schlachtschiff einladen, um wichtige Dinge mit Euch zu besprechen, Exzellenz", erwiderte Johnny freundlich.

„Und Ihr wisst nicht zufällig, um was es sich handelt?", forschte König Katuunko nach.

„Ich bedauere. Diese Dinge sind derart geheim, dass Dooku Euch das persönlich sagen möchte."

„Nun, dann werde ich seiner Einladung Folge leisten", erwiderte Katuunko und wies seine Wachen an, sie durchzulassen. Er strebte gerade seinem Schiff zu, da sahen sie zwei Jedi auf sich zukommen.

„Endlich", sagte Anakin Skywalker.

„Ihr wollt auch zu König Katuunko?", fragte Johnny Obi-Wan Kenobi.

„Nein, wir wollen zu Euch, Attentäter! Ihr habt auf Devaron zwei unserer Brüder getötet und dafür werden wir Euch jetzt der Republik überstellen."

Johnny lächelte breit.

„Ach das ist alles ein Missverständnis. Wenn Ihr wieder nach Coruscant fliegt, werdet Ihr feststellen, dass es Meister Halsey und Padawan Knox hervorragend geht. Allerdings müssen die Beiden ihr Überleben noch geheim halten, um Dooku in Sicherheit zu wiegen."

„Was für eine Art Attentäter seid Ihr?", fragte Obi-Wan misstrauisch.

„Einer, der den Krieg so schnell wie möglich beenden will", erklärte Johnny ruhig. „Und genau aus diesem Grund fliege ich jetzt mit König Katuunko zu Count Dooku, um dort mit ihm alles weitere zu besprechen."

„Stimmt das?", fragte Anakin misstrauisch den toydarianischen König.

„Wenn der Gentleman das so sagt", erwiderte Katuunko freundlich, aber hoheitsvoll.

„Wir werden Euch begleiten. Man sollte Dooku niemals leichtfertig vertrauen!", mahnte Obi-Wan.

„Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich will nicht Dookus Misstrauen wecken, indem ich zum vereinbarten Treffen Jedi mitbringe", erklärte Katuunko.

„Dann bringt es wohl nichts, hier weiter rumzuhängen", meinte Anakin.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen", erwiderte Obi-Wan und die beiden Jedi stiegen wieder zurück in ihren rot-weißen Kreuzer, in welchem sie gekommen waren.

Count Dooku runzelte seine Stirn, als er sah, dass anstatt des Solarseglers ein toydarianisches Schiff auf seinen Dreadnaught-Kreuzer geschwebt kam. Als Johnny zusammen mit König Katuunko ausstieg, zog er seine Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammen.

„Bitte sehr, König Katuunko, lebend!", sagte Johnny stolz zu seinem Meister.

„Wo ist mein Solarsegler?", fragte Dooku argwöhnisch.

„In der Hangarbucht meines Schiffes. So konnten wir alle gemeinsam kommen", erklärte Katuunko.

Sie gingen in den Versammlungsraum.

„Warum hat Eure Regierung die Hilfslieferungen nach Ryloth durchgelassen, obwohl Toydaria seine strikte Neutralität in diesem Krieg erklärt hat?", wollte Dooku von seinem Gast wissen.

„Wir wollten sie ja nicht durchlassen. Aber da hat Senator Jar Jar Binks so einen Tanz auf dem Tisch aufgeführt und alle haben ihm dabei zugesehen, auch meine Wenigkeit. Und dann waren die Hilfslieferungen auf einmal auf Ryloth", erklärte der toydarianische König.

„Woher genau wisst Ihr denn, dass die Hilfslieferungen genau in diesem Moment an Euch vorbeigeschwebt sind, wenn Ihr angeblich nur Senator Binks beim Tanzen zugeschaut habt?", fragte Dooku skeptisch.

„Es muss so gewesen sein, denn Senator Organa informierte mich später über das Eintreffen der Hilfslieferungen auf Ryloth und hat unserem Volk deshalb den Dank der Republik übermittelt."

„Das ist doch alles ein abgekartetes Spiel!", donnerte Dooku. „Und deshalb werdet Ihr jetzt in das Gefängnis von Brentaal IV überstellt werden und dort unter separatistischer Aufsicht den Rest Eures Lebens fristen, um anderen Systemen eine Warnung zu sein, was passiert, wenn man sich den Separatisten entgegenstellt. Johnny, führe ihn ab!", forderte Dooku nun von seinem Attentäter.

„Oki Doki", erwiderte Johnny und bedeutete Katuunko, ihm zu folgen, wobei er mit den Augen zwinkerte.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens Roger Roger sagen?", meinte Dooku mit einem Seufzer.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Asajj Ventress stand im Raum.

„So geht man nicht mit Königen um, die einer Einladung gefolgt sind", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll zu Dooku gewandt.

„Haha, der war gut. Warum nicht gleich so damals auf Rugosa?", erwiderte Johnny belustigt.

„Ventress!", sagte Dooku mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Jetzt werde ich meine Rache bekommen und Ihr werdet sterben!", knurrte Ventress ihrem ehemaligen Sith-Meister zu und aktivierte ihre beiden roten Klingen.

„Nein, nicht!", rief Johnny.

„Was soll das? Los! Wir müssen ihn besiegen!", zischte Ventress.

„Nein. Er wird später auch nur so sterben, auch wenn du ihn nicht umbringst. Und um unser aller Leben zu bewahren, müssen wir jetzt mit vereinten Kräften den wahren Feind bekämpfen!", sagte Johnny ernst.

„Den wahren Feind?", fragte Ventress skeptisch.

„Darth Sidious hatte Dooku befohlen, dich zu töten. Dooku selbst wollte das gar nicht", enthüllte Johnny.

„Ist das wahr, Count?", fauchte Ventress.

„Ja, so ist es", erwiderte Dooku bedrückt.

„Und Darth Sidious ist schon dabei, Euch als Schüler zu ersetzen, Count", wandte sich Johnny nun an Dooku.

„Hätte mir die alte Hexe das vor zwei Tagen gesagt, hätte ich gedacht, sie will mich reinlegen und zu irgendetwas Unüberlegtem anstacheln. Aber jetzt, wo du mir gesagt hast, dass du weißt, dass Lord Sidious Ventress' Tod befohlen hat, habe ich keinen Zweifel an der Wahrheit deiner Rede, mein Schüler", sagte Dooku.

„König Katuunko kann uns als stille Reserve und Unterstützungsbasis dienen, bis wir Lord Sidious besiegt haben", schlug Johnny weiter vor.

„Genau das wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen", meinte Dooku.

Dann wandte er sich Ventress zu.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Kind. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Aber ich habe nur deshalb die Kampfdroiden auf dich gehetzt, damit du eine Chance zum Entkommen hast. Hätte ich mich selbst um dich gekümmert, hättest du das nicht überlebt."

„Ihr wollt mir allen Ernstes sagen, dass der Angriff auf mich und das Kommandoschiff über Sullust ein Akt Eurer Liebe war?", fragte Ventress entgeistert ihren ehemaligen Meister.

„Ja, so ist es gewesen", gestand Dooku.

„Aber was wird jetzt?", fragte Ventress.

„Wir werden uns jetzt alle zusammentun, um Lord Sidious zu besiegen!", erklärte Dooku feierlich.

„Dann hätten wir ja gleich Skywalker und Kenobi mitnehmen können", meinte König Katuunko.

„Bloß nicht Obi-Wan", entgegnete Dooku. „Der ist viel zu verbohrt und den alten Jedi-Lehren verhaftet, als dass er uns helfen würde. Das habe ich bereits auf Geonosis gemerkt."

„Dann werde ich mal Weingläser holen, damit wir auf das neue Bündnis anstoßen können", schlug Ventress vor.

„Liebend gern, meine Teuerste", erwiderte Dooku und sein braunen Augen funkelten Ventress an.

Die Runde setzte sich an einen großen Konferenztisch. Ventress goss jedem ein Glas Wein ein und lächelte dabei vergnügt. Johnny staunte. So freundlich und gelöst hatte er Ventress noch nie erlebt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es langsamer angehen, aber jetzt, wo sich alles so schnell entwickelt hat, werden wir einen Zahn zulegen", meinte Dooku in die Runde hinein. „Einen Attentäter brauche ich vorerst nicht mehr. Das kann alles Grievous machen. Aber ich werde dich jetzt zusammen mit deiner Familie nach Naboo entsenden, wo ihr eine ganz spezielle Mission haben werdet."

Als Dooku seinen Plan verkündete, feixte Johnny in sich hinein. Das würde lustig werden.

Zufrieden flog Johnny wieder nach Dathomir zu seiner Familie zurück, während Ventress bei Dooku auf Schloss Serenno blieb.

Als er bei Mutter Talzin in deren Burg vorstellig wurde, war diese schon gespannt auf seinen Bericht.

„Ventress ist also wieder bei Dooku. Mal sehen, wie lange das diesmal vorhält", meinte Talzin skeptisch.

„Wenn Dooku vorerst keinen Ärger macht, dann können wir uns jetzt um Maul kümmern", entschied Talzin.

„Bitte! Lasst mich nach Lotho Minor gehen!", bat Klaus.

„Nein!", sagte Talzin. „Johnny wird gehen, denn er hat das Doppellichtschwert von Dooku bekommen."

„Ja, das macht natürlich Sinn", gab Klaus klein bei.

„Johnny, ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, welch große Verantwortung jetzt auf dir lastet! Deine Mutter wird dich begleiten. Und Feral. Er wird den Talisman um seinen Hals tragen, der euch den Weg zu Maul weisen wird."

„Oki Doki", erwiderte Johnny, woraufhin ihn Talzin seltsam ansah.

„Dooku hat auch immer so gekuckt, wenn ich das zu ihm gesagt habe", meinte Johnny.

„Kein Wunder, dass er dich jetzt nicht mehr als Attentäter will, sondern lieber Ventress bei sich hat", erwiderte Talzin mit genanter Miene.

„Und wie geht es Kees? Hat sie von Nal Hutta etwas hören lassen?", wollte Johnny nun von seiner Mutter wissen.

„Sie hat ausrichten lassen, dass sie in den Tonstudios von Gardulla der Huttin zusammen mit Savage gerade ein Duett aufnimmt, welches nächsten Monat im Holo-Net veröffentlicht werden soll. Es wird auf Nal Hutta im „Delirium"-Club eine Musikshow geben, wo die Beiden zusammen auftreten werden", erwiderte Ma Flodder.

„Ich freu mich ja so für Kees. Ich wusste schon immer, dass aus ihr mal etwas ganz Großes wird", meinte Johnny mit einem Strahlelächeln.

„Ich freu mich auch für Savage", sagte Feral und seine orangenen Augen leuchteten.


	7. Der Cantinabesuch

Die Raumhafencantina Plop Dribble's Diner auf dem im Äußeren Rand gelegenen Planeten Stobar war bereits gut gefüllt, als das ungleiche Trio dort ankam. Johnny hatte eine Karte von Lotho Minor vor sich und sie schauten darauf, um sich mit dem Müllplaneten vertraut zu machen. Da kam ein Kellner-Droide angerollt, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

„Für mich eine Flasche Whisky und ein paar ordentliche Dampfkartoffeln!", orderte Ma Flodder.

„Aber Mutter, wir werden bald in Gefahr sein, wenn die ganzen Feuerspeier und Schrotter auftauchen. Denkst du, dass eine Pulle Whisky jetzt das geeignete Getränk ist?"

„Ach, bis wir den Flug hinter uns haben, sind wir doch bereits wieder nüchtern", beruhigte ihn Ma Flodder.

„Also ich werde jetzt erst mal nichts Alkoholisches trinken", erklärte Feral. „Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt und es steigt mir immer so schnell zu Kopf."

„Dann nimm halt Wasser!", riet ihm Ma Flodder.

„Aber sie könnten doch auch Jogan-Beeren-Saft haben, das wäre lecker."

„Jogan-Saft ist aus", meinte der Kellner-Droide mit blecherner Stimme.

„Was haben Sie denn, was Jogan-Saft am nächsten kommt?", fragte Feral.

„Das übersteigt jetzt meine Programmierung. Ich werde mal jemanden holen", erwiderte der Kellner-Droide und verschwand.

Nach einer halben Minute kam eine schlanke, menschliche Kellnerin mit himmelblauen Augen und kurzen hellblonden Haaren an den Tisch. Die Drei konnten deutlich das Namensschild auf ihrer Brust lesen. „Sassi", stand da in Aurebesh-Lettern.

„Oh, Hallo!", sagte Feral und lächelte sie an. „Haben Sie vielleicht so etwas Ähnliches wie Jogan-Saft? Der Droide meinte, er wäre alle."

„Wir haben Shuura-Saft und Penja-Saft", erklärte Sassi und starrte dabei unverwandt auf Ferals Brust, wo das Medaillon hing.

„Hmmm, beides schmeckt ja sehr gut", erwiderte Feral.

„Jetzt mach schon, Junge. Die Dame hat nicht ewig Zeit!", drängte Ma Flodder.

„Also ich nehme eine Fassbrause und das Nexu-Steak", gab Johnny seine Bestellung ab.

Sassi notierte eifrig. Dann sah sie Johnny an.

„Ihr kommt von weit her, nicht wahr? Ihr habt so einen seltsamen Akzent."

„Ich glaube, die Dame hat doch etwas Zeit", warf Feral ein.

„Jetzt bring schon den Whisky und die Kartoffeln und Johnnys Essen und flirte hier nicht rum!", herrschte Ma Flodder die Kellnerin an.

Sassi schaute etwas aufgescheucht, dann ging sie, um die Getränke zu holen.

„Haben Sie sich schon entschieden?", fragte sie Feral, nachdem sie mit den Getränken zurückgekommen war.

„Ich nehme dann den Shuura-Saft und auch ein Nexu-Steak", erwiderte Feral.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Zabraks auch so viele Hörner in unterschiedlicher Größe haben. Darf ich mal das größte über der Stirn anfassen?", bat Sassi Feral.

„Nnnnn … Ja", sagte Feral etwas verlegen.

Sofort fasste Sassi an sein Horn und ging mit ihren Händen bis zur Basis, wo es aus dem Kopf wuchs.

„So schön und so gefährlich", bemerkte sie mit einem versonnenen Blick ihrer blauen Augen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Medaillon, welches Feral um den Hals trug. Gerade hatte es blau aufgeleuchtet.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sassi und ließ ihre Hand nach unten zu dem ovalen Medaillon wandern.

„Oh, das ist ein Talisman, der einen bestimmten Peilsender enthält und uns so den Weg weist", erklärte Feral stolz.

„Hmmm … so einen habe ich noch nie gesehen", meinte Sassi und nahm den Talisman etwas von Ferals Brust weg, um ihn in ihrer rosafarbenen Hand zu wiegen. „Der ist bestimmt sehr wertvoll."

„Ja, der ist wertvoll und jetzt gehen Sie endlich und bringen das Essen!", fuhr Ma Flodder sie an.

„Mit Verlaub, meine Dame, aber ich glaube, der Herr hier möchte sich noch etwas mit mir unterhalten", erwiderte Sassi keck und strich Feral noch einmal übers Fronthorn.

Feral schaute etwas betreten nach unten, dann wieder Sassi an. „Ähm … also wir kommen sicher später mal wieder hier vorbei und ich würde Sie wirklich gerne wiedersehen, falls …"

„Jetzt machen Sie schon!", fuhr Ma Flodder Sassi an, nachdem sie das zweite Glas ihrer Flasche Whisky hinuntergestürzt hatte.

„Aber, meine Dame, ich muss doch sehr bitten!", sagte Sassi in vorwurfsvollem Ton zu Ma Flodder und ließ Ferals Medaillon wieder los.

„Na dann bitten Sie mal!", erwiderte Ma Flodder, schaute Sassi herausfordernd an und zündete sich eine Zigarre an.

„Ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Rauchen hier in der Cantina verboten ist!", sagte Sassi streng. „Es gibt aber vor der Tür einen Raucherbereich, wo Sie …"

„Weißt du was, Kleine? Ich scheiß auf deinen Raucherbereich!", rief Ma Flodder, kippte sich noch ein großes Glas Whisky ein und nahm einen Zug aus ihrer Zigarre.

„Ich werde das jetzt dem Chef melden!", kündigte Sassi an.

„Einen Dreck wirst du!", fuhr Ma Flodder sie an, stand auf, nahm die beinahe leere Whisky-Flasche und zog Sassi damit eins über den Schädel.

Benommen stürzte Sassi zu Boden. Feral schaute fassungslos drein, während Johnny seufzte. Er schaute zum Tresenbereich, wo Loubo, der zartlilafarbene Inhaber der Cantina, schon eifrig dabei war, mit dem Komlink zu hantieren. Johnny ging zu ihm und klopfte auf den Tresen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin doch ein Jedi und wir sind hier auf Geheimmission, müssen uns also im Verhalten den anderen Gästen angleichen, um nicht aufzufallen", sagte Johnny mit gedämpfter Stimme und konspirativer Miene zu Loubo und wies dabei lässig mit seiner Hand auf den überlangen Griff seines Doppellichtschwertes.

„Oh, das wusste ich freilich nicht. Wir wollen ja keinen Ärger mit den Jedi haben", erwiderte Loubo servil, während seine vier Wangententakel leicht zitterten.

„Keine Sorge, Kumpel", beruhigte ihn Johnny und legte ihm locker seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Meine Mutter hat nur ein bisschen zu viel getrunken und wir sind ja auch gleich wieder weg."

„… blöder Schuppen hier! …", hörte Johnny seine Mutter im Hintergrund auf Holländisch keifen.

„Ich dachte immer, Jedi hätten keine Familie", wunderte sich Loubo.

„Und jetzt wissen Sie auch, warum", erwiderte Johnny mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Dann ging er wieder zu seiner Mutter, während Feral bei der am Boden liegenden Sassi kniete und ihr mit einer Serviette vorsichtig die blutige Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn abtupfte.

„Na, dann werden Sie sich über die baldige Gesellschaft Ihrer Brüder ja freuen", meinte Loubo zu Johnny.

„Was denn? Sind Klaus und Holgie etwa auch hier?", wunderte sich Johnny.

Loubo schaute ihn daraufhin etwas verdutzt an. Dann kam er hinter seinem Tresen hervor und ging zu seiner Angestellten, die immer noch benommen am Boden lag. Er fühlte ihren Puls. Er schlug schwach, aber Sassi hatte ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen.

„Ich bleibe bei ihr, bis sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist", erklärte Feral.

„Nein, Junge. Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen und keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Du hast ihr doch versprochen, später wiederzukommen. Und jetzt steh auf und komm mit!", kommandierte Ma Flodder und nahm Ferals Hand, um ihn vom Boden hochzuziehen.

„Nein, ich bleibe bei Sassi!", widersprach Feral mit fester Stimme.

„Kein Wunder, dass Ventress dich tot sehen wollte und Talzin eigentlich lieber Savage an deiner Stelle losgeschickt hätte, um ….", Johnny hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, bevor er die Geheimmission ausgeplaudert hätte.

„Um was?", hörte Johnny plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme, die er kannte.

Er drehte sich um, um Anakin Skywalker zu sehen, neben sich seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

„Na, um sich die Galaxis anzusehen und sich mal richtig zu amüsieren, natürlich. Was Nachtbrüder eben so tun, wenn es gerade keinen Krieg gibt", erklärte Johnny mit einer lässigen Geste seiner rechten Hand.

„Ihr als Dookus Attentäter amüsiert Euch, wenn Ihr gerade keinen Krieg für Dooku anzettelt? Und das hier nennt Ihr amüsieren?", fragte Anakin Johnny und wies mit seiner rechten künstlichen Hand vorwurfsvoll auf die am Boden liegende Sassi, deren Kleidung voll von verschüttetem Whisky war.

„Ach, jetzt tut doch nicht so", wiegelte Johnny ab. „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass in Euch noch nie der Zorn hochgekocht ist, wenn etwas so richtig mies gelaufen war, oder?"

Anakin schaute ob dieser Antwort etwas zerknittert drein. Während er noch nach einer passenden Antwort suchte, kam ihm seine junge Padawan zuvor.

„Ihr meint doch nicht etwa den Savage, der im Holo-Net zusammen mit dieser blonden Menschenfrau dieses ergreifende Liebesduett singt?", mischte sich Ahsoka ein und bekam bei diesen Worten große blaue Bolleraugen.

„Du kennst Savage Opress?", fragte Ma Flodder ungläubig.

„Na klar, alle Padawane und Jünglinge stehen total auf ihn. Er hat so große Hörner und so eine tolle tiefe Stimme!", erklärte Ahsoka freudestrahlend, während Anakin ihr einen schiefen Blick zuwarf.

Der immer noch neben der bewusstlosen Kellnerin kniende Feral schaute auf diese Worte hin zu der ihm unbekannten Sprecherin auf. Vor sich sah er lange orangefarbene Beine, die in festen Stiefeln steckten. Die Fremde hatte ein knappes rotes Miniröckchen an. Solch eine Kluft erinnerte Feral an die Tracht der Schwestern der Nacht. Dieses rote Miniröckchen zierte oben ein Gürtel mit einer sechseckigen Schnalle. Und an diesem Gürtel hingen zwei unterschiedlich große Griffe für Lichtschwerter. Feral wurde bewusst, dass er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben Jedi gegenüber sah. Und diese Jedi hier hatte gar bereits von seinem Bruder gehört!

„Du … kennst meinen Bruder", sagte Feral beinahe andächtig zu Ahsoka und seine orangenen Augen strahlten sie an.

„Du bist Savages Bruder?", fragte Ahsoka ergriffen.

„Ja", sagte Feral und stand auf, um die junge Togruta richtig anzusehen und ihr auf gleicher Höhe in ihr ebenmäßiges weiß tätowiertes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Hey, du hast genauso eine orangene Haut wie ich. Ich frage mich, wie ich wohl aussehen würde, wenn meine Tätowierungen so braun wären wie deine?", überlegte Ahsoka laut und strich sich dabei spielerisch mit ihrer Rechten über ihren rechten Seitenlekku.

„Das würde ganz scheußlich aussehen!", zischte Anakin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Du bist also eine echte Jedi. Wie heißt du?", fragte Feral Ahsoka.

„Ich bin Ahsoka Tano. Und wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Feral Opress."

„Nett dich kennenzulernen, Feral Opress", sagte Ahsoka und schenkte dem Zabrak ein Lächeln.

„Ich bin übrigens auch ein Jedi!", meinte Anakin giftig von der Seite zu Feral.

„Alle hier wissen, dass Ihr Anakin Skywalker seid, der _Auserwählte_ ", erwiderte Johnny betont gelangweilt.

„ _Ich_ wusste das nicht", widersprach Feral.

„Na, da hat sich eure kleine Bildungsreise ab jetzt ja gelohnt", sagte Ahsoka und bedachte Feral dabei mit einem huldvollen Blick.

„Du würdest mir auch mit braunen Tätowierungen sehr gut gefallen", erwiderte Feral mit verträumtem Blick zu Ahsoka.

Mittlerweile war Sassi wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht und schlug ihre blauen Augen auf. Über sich sah sie die besorgt dreinschauenden anthrazitfarbenen Augen ihres Chefs, der ihre Hand hielt.

„Wie geht es dir, Sassi? Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Loubo, während seine Wangententakel bebten.

Sassi sah Loubo an, erwiderte aber vorerst nichts. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu Feral, der sich gerade mit Ahsoka unterhielt.

„Ja, mein Bruder wird mir bestimmt Freikarten für sein Konzert mit Kees auf Nal Hutta geben. Und dann lade ich dich ein und wir können den ganzen Abend miteinander verbringen … wenn du nicht gerade eine Mission hast, versteht sich."

„Sie _wird_ eine Mission haben, verlass dich drauf, Nachtbruder!", blaffte Anakin Feral an.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde kommen, Feral. Und zwar dann, wenn Anakin auf Naboo ist. Dann will er nämlich nicht gestört werden", erwiderte Ahsoka kichernd und zwinkerte Feral aufmunternd zu.

„Du mieser Schuft!", brach es aus Sassi heraus und Tränen flossen aus ihren blauen Augen.

Die blonde Kellnerin rappelte sich auf, wobei Loubo sie stützte, und sah Feral anklagend an.

„Ihr Zabraks seid ja alle gleich!", warf sie dem Nachtbruder an den Kopf.

„Ahsoka, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen!", sagte Anakin streng zu seiner jungen Padawan.

„Lasst uns hier abhauen, solange sie alle noch beschäftigt sind", sagte Ma Flodder und nahm Johnny an die eine und Feral an die andere Hand.

„Halt, wir müssen noch bezahlen", erinnerte Feral sie.

„Keine Sorge, das geht alles aufs Haus", beruhigte ihn Loubo. „Es ist uns doch eine Ehre, Jedi als unsere Gäste zu haben."

„Dann lasst uns doch noch etwas bleiben, Meister. Es geht aufs Haus!", sagte Ahsoka lockend zu einem sichtlich verstimmten Anakin.

„Na gut, Snips. Mir hängt der Cantinafraß eh zum Hals heraus. Und die anderen sind ja jetzt auch wieder weg."

Also setzten sich Meister und Padawan an einen Tisch, um zu essen und zu trinken.

„Meister, wenn der große Blonde wirklich Dookus neuer Attentäter ist, von dem Ihr mir letztens erzählt habt, wieso haben wir ihn dann nicht dingfest gemacht?"

„Dieser blonde Typ hat da gerade so ein Friedensstiftungsding am Laufen. Zumindest sind Meister Halsey und sein Padawan Knox wohlbehalten von Devaron zurückgekehrt. König Katuunko ist auch wieder auf Toydaria. Also wird er das Ding schon schaukeln", bedeutete Anakin seiner Padawan, dass er sich nicht weiter mit den Besuchern von eben zu befassen gedachte.

„Was darf ich Euch denn bringen?", fragte Loubo höchstpersönlich seine Jedi-Gäste.

„Rancor-Burger und Wasser", orderte Anakin.

„Für mich Penja-Saft und Salat", sagte Ahsoka.

„Das Treffen mit Euren Jedi-Freunden war aber kurz", merkte Loubo an.

„Jedi-Freunde? Der große Blonde ist Dookus neuer Attentäter!", stellte Anakin klar.

„Ach, ähm … da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Ich dachte nur, weil er auch ein Lichtschwert hatte …", überspielte Loubo, dass Johnny ihn hereingelegt hatte.

„Ja, das denken viele. Wahrscheinlich würden die Leute heutzutage auch Dooku für einen Jedi halten, wenn sie ihn nicht kennen würden", entgegnete Anakin herablassend.

Mittlerweile waren Ma Flodder, Johnny und Feral in den Frachtbereich des Raumhafens von Lotho Minor gelangt. Sie gingen durch die Containerreihen, da leuchtete Ferals Medaillon auf.

„Dieser Staub. Da muss es sein", meinte Feral und strich mit seinem Finger über einen Container.

„Wir können uns da doch jetzt nicht reinsetzen und abwarten, ob uns jemand mitnimmt", meinte Ma Flodder unwirsch.

Da sahen sie, wie ein Sakiyaner mit einem kleinen mobilen Kran angefahren kam und einen Container derselben Bauart neben den von Feral ausgemachten stellte.

„Das ist unser Mann", entschied Johnny.

Sie verfolgten die Spur zurück, die der Mobilkran hinterließ, und binnen zwei Minuten hatten sie das Raumschiff des Sakiyaners erreicht. Es war ein alter klobiger Raumfrachter, dessen Außenwände angerostet waren. Die Ausstiegsluke war weit geöffnet und so spazierten die Drei einfach hinein.

„Ich geh dann mal das Schiff starten, Ma", sagte Johnny und bewegte sich ins Cockpit.

Ma Flodder und Feral schauten zu, wie sich die Einstiegsluke schloss. Sie sahen noch den empörten Sakiyaner heranrennen, aber es war schon längst zu spät.

„Wenn er jetzt zurückrennt und uns bei der Raumhafenpolizei denunziert, sind wir geliefert!", murmelte Ma Flodder.„Feral! Du gehst jetzt zu Johnny und sagst ihm, er soll die Einstiegsrampe wieder aufmachen!"

Sofort trottete Feral los.

Der sakiyanische Weltraummüllkutscher war äußerst ungehalten darüber, dass sich die Rampe zu seinem Schiff schloss, während der Motor bereits wieder lief. Dann öffnete sich die Einstiegsluke plötzlich wieder. Der Sakiyaner verspürte Erleichterung. Er hatte doch wahrhaftig gedacht, dass ihm jemand sein Schiff stehlen wollte! Offensichtlich handelte es sich um ein Missverständnis. Er lief die Rampe hoch, um sofort ins Cockpit zu stürmen. Vielleicht waren das ja übereifrige Zollbeamte oder Polizisten, die nur mal schnell etwas überprüfen wollten.

Kaum hatte er sein Schiff wieder betreten, schloss sich die Einstiegsrampe und das Schiff hob ab. Panisch lief der Sakiyaner zum Cockpit. Dabei stieß er fast mit Ma Flodder zusammen, neben der der orangene Zabrak mit den vielen unterschiedlich großen Hörnern stand.

„Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meinem Schiff vor?", fragte er ärgerlich.

„Das werden Sie schon noch früh genug sehen", erwiderte Ma Flodder drohend.

Der Sakiyaner überlegte. Diese Beiden sahen jetzt nicht unbedingt gefährlich aus. Aber wenn sie hier einfach so im Frachtbereich seines Schiffes herumstrolchten, wer flog und steuerte dann das Schiff? Seine ohnehin weißlich-blasse Haut verfärbte sich noch blasser. In schlimmen Vorahnungen befangen, rannte er weiter in Richtung Cockpit, um dort einen ziemlich großen, muskulösen Menschen mit kurzen blondgefärbten Haaren an der Steuerung zu sehen. Gerade hatte der große Unbekannte seine große flache Hand auf die sensorische Steuerungskonsole gelegt.

„Wo fliegen Sie denn mit meinem Schiff hin?", fragte er Johnny, der nach seinem Handabdruck noch einige Hebel betätigte.

„Dahin, wo Sie hergekommen sind", erwiderte der Angesprochene knapp.

„Was wollen Sie denn auf dieser stinkenden Müllkugel? Mit meinem Schiff!"

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an!", wies ihn Ma Flodder zurecht, während sie sich eine Zigarre ansteckte.

„Auf meinem Schiff wird nicht geraucht! Wer sind Sie überhaupt?", fragte der Sakiyaner aufgebracht und seine gelben Augen glommen ärgerlich Ma Flodder an.

„Das ist jetzt unser Schiff", stellte Ma Flodder klar. „Was meinst du, Johnny? Wird unser verhinderter Pilot hier Morley schmecken?"

„Wenn ihn Maul vorher ordentlich auf Medium brät vielleicht", erwiderte Johnny fröhlich vom Cockpit aus.

„Könnten Sie uns vielleicht etwas zu essen und zu trinken bringen? Wir sind am Verhungern und Verdursten", sagte Feral zu dem Sakiyaner.

„Erst schleicht ihr euch auf mein Schiff und jetzt wollt ihr auch noch meine Vorräte leerfressen. Na so was habe ich gerne!", blaffte der eigentliche Inhaber des Frachters zurück.

Ma Flodder wartete nicht, bis er ihr etwas anbot. Sie durchwühlte zielsicher die Schränke und Kommoden, bis sie endlich zwei Flaschen corellianischen Brandy entdeckte.

„Na, da haben wir ja etwas", meinte sie, öffnete eine Flasche und nahm ein paar kräftige Züge.

„Wir sollten jetzt schleunigst das Essen dazu reichen, sonst steigt ihr dieses Getränk zu schnell zu Kopf und dann kann man nie wissen …", meinte Feral mit besorgter Miene.

Verärgert ging der Sakiyaner zu einer Kammer, wo er seine Essensvorräte aufbewahrte. Lustlos knallte er vier Teller auf den Tisch im zentralen Aufenthaltsraum und arrangierte das Essen auf der Mitte des Tisches.

„Dann lasst es euch mal schmecken. Es hätte sicherlich noch schlimmer kommen können", meinte er und alle Drei machten sich gierig über das Essen her, was sie in der Cantina nicht bekommen hatten.


	8. Abschied von Dathomir

„Hmmm, das ist sehr gut!", sagte Klaus zu Naa'leth, die neben ihm in der abgelegenen Warmwassergrotte saß, wo er vor einem Monat jenes unerfreuliche Erlebnis mit Ventress gehabt hatte, und ihm den Nacken kraulte. Jetzt saßen sie zusammen im Wasser der Grotte, welches ihnen bis zur Brust ging.

„Ich bin ja so froh, dass Mutter Talzin deinen Bruder weggeschickt hat und nicht dich", raunte ihm Karis von der anderen Seite ins Ohr.

„Nun, außer Ma muss ja hier einer die Stellung als Verbindungsglied mit Count Dooku halten", erwiderte Klaus und legte ihr seinen rechten Arm um die nackten Schultern.

„Verbindungsglied", kicherte Naa'leth und ihre silbernen Augen schielten zwischen Klaus' Beine.

Karis legte ihren Kopf mit den sieben langen braunen Zöpfen, in welche sie allerlei Zierrat hineingeflochten hatte, an Klaus' Schulter. „Dann bist du also so eine Art Botschafter", meinte sie und fuhr dabei mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Oberlippe, so dass diese glänzte.

„Ja, ein Botschafter und Garant dafür, dass Frieden zwischen Dooku und den Schwestern der Nacht herrscht", versicherte ihr Klaus und seine blauen Augen strahlten die Nachtschwester an.

„Bleib doch für immer hier, Klaus", bat ihn Naa'leth. „Dann kommt dieser schreckliche Grievous bestimmt niemals nach Dathomir. An dem ist sowieso nichts dran, was mich interessieren würde", meinte sie kichernd und fasste Klaus zwischen die nackten Beine."

„Ihr Zwei habt wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen", erwiderte Klaus und legte genießerisch den Kopf zurück, um die Streicheleinheiten der beiden Nachtschwestern voll zu genießen.

„Wir haben ja von Ventress erfahren, was mit dir hier passiert ist", erwiderte Naa'leth teilnahmsvoll. „Und das wollen wir jetzt wiedergutmachen."

„Sie war das einfach nicht gewohnt", nahm Klaus Ventress in Schutz und fuhr dabei liebevoll über Naa'leths kurzes flachsblondes Haar. „Immerhin hatte Dooku damals versucht, sie zu töten. Sie war einfach traumatisiert."

„Umso besser, dass er sich wieder mit ihr versöhnt hat", sagte Karis, während ihre rechte Hand seine Brust massierte. „Und stattdessen du jetzt bei uns bist."

„Wir werden sehen", murmelte Klaus und schaute in Karis' silberne Augen. „Ich nehme an, dass Dooku schon bald einen neuen Auftrag für uns hat".

„Du und deine Familie – ihr seid also eine Art Geheimagenten!", meinte Naa'leth bewundernd.

„Das trifft es in etwa", erwiderte Klaus mit einem milden Lächeln. „Genau deswegen wollte Dooku mich und meine Familie haben. Weil wir Dinge wissen und können, die die Leute in dieser Galaxis nicht können."

„Dieser Galaxis?", wunderte sich Naa'leth und drückte zwischen Klaus' Beinen vor Überraschung etwas zu fest zu.

Klaus verzog kurz das Gesicht, dann fing er sich wieder.

„Ja, ich und meine Familie stammen aus einer weit weit entfernten Galaxis und wir sind gekommen, um in die Klonkriege einzugreifen, um schlimmeres zu verhindern, als eh schon passiert ist."

„Nun, manches könnt ihr vielleicht verhindern, anderes habt ihr erst hervorgebracht", mischte sich wieder Karis ein.

„Das wird sich zeigen", entgegnete Klaus und küsste Karis auf ihren sich darbietenden Mund, während Naa'leth weiter sein bestes Teil bearbeitete.

Als der Müllfrachter in den Orbit von Lotho Minor kam, leuchtete Ferals Talisman wieder bläulich auf.

„Ja, genau da drüben müssen wir hin!", dirigierte der Zabrak Johnny, der sofort mit dem Schiff in die entsprechende Richtung flog.

Da blinkte plötzlich die Kom-Konsole im Cockpit. Johnny aktivierte den Kanal. Ein seltsames, in Lappen gewickeltes Wesen mit technisch verlängerten Extremitäten erschien als Hologramm.

„Hier die planetare Einreisekontrolle des Raumhafens von Lotho Minor. Bitte identifizieren Sie sich!", forderte der Unbekannte.

„Was? Das war bei meinem letzten Besuch noch nicht!", empörte sich der Sakiyaner.

„Na sag ihnen schon, was wir wollen. Müll entsorgen!", sagte Johnny zu dem eigentlichen Piloten.

„Hier ist Frachter TM 5858. Wir haben acht Container Metallschlacke an Bord, die wir löschen wollen", sprach der Sakiyaner in den Holo-Transmitter.

„Wie sieht Ihr Recycle- und Aufbereitungskonzept aus?", fragte das Wesen zurück.

„Was?", fragte der Sakiyaner aufgebracht, während sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten.

„Ähm … wir wollten die Container zu einer Trenn-Anlage schaffen, wo die Metalle von der Restschlacke getrennt und wieder aufbereitet werden können", improvisierte Johnny, während Ma Flodder von der Couch aus ihrem ältesten Sohn ein anerkennendes Lächeln ob dessen Flunkerei schenkte.

„Dann fliegen sie nach Nord-Nord-West, Sektor Fünf. Dort steht seit neuestem ein Weltraumlift, wo Sie Ihre Fracht löschen lassen können."

„Wir müssen aber hier runter!", rief Feral, dessen Talisman plötzlich aufgehört hatte zu blinken, sobald Johnny den Kurs geändert hatte.

„Wir haben dort unten einen Kollegen, der auf uns wartet. Könnten wir den wohl an Bord nehmen und dann weiter zu Sektor Fünf fliegen?", bat Johnny den mutmaßlichen Raumhafenbeamten.

„Lotho Minor wird seit vorgestern von einem planetarischen Schutzschild umspannt, der verhindern soll, dass hier alle möglichen Schiffe ihren Müll abladen. Deshalb können Sie hier nicht landen!", gab der Raumhafenbeamte unfreundlich zurück.

„Also das ist doch …!"

„Reg dich ab, Feral, wir werden schon runterkommen und ihn finden", beruhigte ihn Ma Flodder und zündete sich die fünfte Zigarre an, die sie während des Fluges rauchte.

Sie flogen zu Sektor Fünf, wo sich eine Schleuse für den Eintritt in die Planetenatmosphäre befand. Feral starrte missmutig auf seinen Talisman, aber der blieb dunkel und lichtlos.

„Wie sollen wir denn jetzt wieder zurückfinden!", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Ich hab die Koordinaten von dem Ort, wo dein Dingsbums geleuchtet hat, gespeichert. Ich brauch nur dem Navi-Computer zu sagen, dass er wieder dorthin zurückfliegen soll", erklärte Johnny fröhlich.

Feral schaute etwas missmutig drein. Vielleicht wäre er auch selber auf diese Idee gekommen, aber mit der Familie Flodder um ihn herum konnte er sich nicht sonderlich gut auf diese Mission konzentrieren, wie wenn er allein gereist wäre. Da blinkte der Talisman wieder. Feral atmete auf.

Das Schiff landete auf einer einigermaßen ebenen Fläche, die nicht ganz so zugemüllt war wie der Rest des Planeten.

„Ich bleib dann mal im Schiff, falls es unvorhersehbare Entwicklungen gibt", sagte der Sakiyaner."

„Du kommst mit!", entschied Ma Flodder.

Der Sakiyaner öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren.

„Falls es unvorhersehbare Entwicklungen gibt", setzte Ma Flodder mit einem wissenden Grinsen nach. Der geöffnete Mund des Piloten schnappte wieder zu.

Da kroch eine schlangenartige Kreatur auf sie zu.

„Hey Morley, du wirst uns doch sicherlich zu deinem alten Herrn führen, nicht wahr?", begrüßte Johnny den Anacondianer.

„Ähm, woher …?"

„Du kannst dich dann über die Reste hermachen … wie immer", sagte Ma Flodder und nahm für diese Worte gar ihre Zigarre aus dem Mund.

„Na, wenn das so ist", sagte Morley und alle konnten etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen.

Der Anacondianer schlängelte dem kleinen Trupp voran. Einige Schrotter kamen auf sie zu. Die in Lappen gewickelten, mit künstlichen Extremitäten versehenen, vielleicht 1,20m großen Geschöpfe umzingelten sie. Johnny wollte schon seine rote Klinge aktivieren, da hörte er von weitem schon eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hey Johnny! Ma Flodder! Wie schön, dass ihr hier seid!", hörten alle Werner van Kootens Stimme.

Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Bald trennten sie keine zehn Meter mehr voneinander. Werner trug beigefarbene Sachen, die er sich wohl aus den Star-Wars-Filmen abgeschaut hatte. Aber über die typische Tunika hatte er seine schwarze Weste gezogen, die alle von ihm kannten.

„Na, alter Wichser?", grüßte Johnny die gute Seele von Amts wegen zurück.

„Wie redet ihr mit meinem Freund!", hörten sie eine Grabesstimme hinter einem entsorgten Kühlschrank sprechen.

„Keine Sorge, wir reden immer so miteinander. Das sind die Flodders, von denen ich dir schon so viel erzählt habe."

Nach diesen Worten Werners trat Maul aus dem Schatten des Kühlschranks. Es sah beinahe so aus, als müsse er seine Spinnenbeine zügeln, um nicht über die Neuankömmlinge hinweg zu galoppieren, so verärgert erschien er ob dieser saloppen Begrüßung der Fremdlinge.

„Schön, dass wir nicht erst in die dunkle Höhle müssen. Dann könnt ihr ja gleich mitkommen", meinte Ma Flodder.

„Schlimmer als hier sieht es da unten auch nicht aus", gab Johnny zurück.

„Hier sieht es aus wie in Sonnental, nachdem die dort dieses Jubiläum gefeiert hatten. Weißt du noch, wie alles lichterloh brannte?", erinnerte Ma Flodder ihren Ältesten, während ein riesiger Feuerspeier an ihnen vorüberstapfte.

„Ja, war schon 'ne tolle Party", sagte Johnny, während Feral mit den orangenen Augen rollte.

„Diese Zeiten sind aber vorbei!", mahnte Werner. „Maul und ich haben eine planetare Regierung ins Leben gerufen, die aus Abfällen der Separatisten einen Planetenschild generieren ließ und in einhundert Jahren wird dieser Planet ein topsauberes Erholungsparadies sein!"

„Und wer bezahlt das?"

„Wir erheben Einfuhrzölle für den Müll. Ganz hohe Einfuhrzölle. Davon bauen wir Recycling-Anlagen", erklärte Werner.

„Ihr baut Recycling-Anlagen, aber keine Schiffe, die euch von hier wegbringen?", wunderte sich Johnny.

„Wir haben eine Verantwortung diesem Planeten gegenüber, der unser Zuhause ist", erklärte Werner pathetisch. „Und wir haben nur diesen einen Planeten."

„Jetzt nicht mehr", entgegnete Johnny.

„Ihr seid gekommen, um uns abzuholen? Ich wusste, dass Ihr uns nicht im Stich lassen würdet. Auch wenn es mir schwerfallen wird, Lotho Minor Lebewohl zu sagen. Die Schrotter und Morley sind so nette und herzensgute … ähm … Wesen."

„So, Junge! Jetzt werden wir dich mal wieder zu _deiner_ Mutter zurückbringen", sagte Ma Flodder, sah Maul an und machte eine resolute Geste in Richtung Raumschiff.

Der Sakiyaner kniff die gelben Augen zusammen.

„Noch eine Mutter? Ist die genauso wie Sie?", fragte er entgeistert die ältere Holländerin.

„Das kann dir egal sein, denn du kommst nicht mit!", sagte Ma Flodder trocken.

„Was?!"

„Du wirst die Umsetzung des Hundertjahrplans zur Renaturierung von Lotho Minor fortführen!", wies Johnny ihn an. „Morley wird dich bestimmt dabei unterstützen."

Der Sakiyaner ließ die Schultern nach vorne klappen. Morley schlängelte sich um den nun jeglicher Hoffnung beraubten Sakiyaner herum, so dass dieser fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Das brachte der Schlange ein anerkennendes Grinsen von Seiten Mauls ein.

„Macht es gut, mein Meister", sagte Morley wehmütig zu Maul und winkte dem abhebenden Müllfrachter mit der Schwanzspitze zu.

„Wer bist _du_ eigentlich?", fragte Maul den orangefarbenen Zabrak.

„Ich bin Feral, dein Bruder."

„Was? Ich habe keinen Bruder!", entgegnete Maul gereizt.

„Oh doch, sogar zwei Stück", erwiderte Feral lächelnd.

Mauls Hand wanderte um Ferals Kinn, um es hart zu umschließen.

„Wer ist der andere Bruder?", fragte er lauernd den etwa gleich großen Zabrak.

Feral blinzelte ob dieser aggressiven Geste. Er bemühte sich, seine Angst in den Griff zu bekommen. Und erntete nur ein müdes Lächeln von Maul.

„Savage … Savage Opress …", stieß er schließlich heiser hervor. „Er ist momentan als Sänger zusammen mit Johnnys Schwester in einem angesagten Nachtklub auf Nal Hutta die Hauptattraktion."

„Hmmm", brummte Maul drohend.

„Wir wollen dort bald hinfliegen. Du kannst ja mitkommen."

Maul ließ Ferals Kinn fahren.

„Was hat sich an wirklich wichtigen Sachen in der Galaxis ereignet?", fragte der Sithlord eisig.

„Es … herrscht Krieg. Dooku führt die Separatisten an, um die Republik in die Knie zu zwingen."

„Wer führt die Republik an?"

„Kanzler Palpatine."

Maul atmete ob dieser Antwort auf. Dann wurde er ernst.

„Der eine Bruder ist ein totales Weichei, der andere ein Sänger, wenigstens ist mein Meister noch obenauf."

„Dein Meister?", wunderte sich Feral.

„Ich werde ihn sofort kontaktieren. Er wird mir helfen, diese Beine loszuwerden."

„Das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee. Denn er wartet nicht auf Euch … nicht mehr", fuhr Johnny Maul in die Parade.

„Woher weißt du das?", zischte Maul ihn an und erhob seine Hand zum Würgegriff der Macht.

Johnny tat es ihm gleich. Für eine Weile hielten sich beide gegenseitig im Würgegriff.

„Maul, Johnny … bitte!", mischte sich Werner ein und rang die Hände. „Johnny meint es nur gut. Er will dich warnen. Und überhaupt gibt es andere Mittel und Wege …"

„Für dein Sozialarbeitergerede wird sich später eine günstige Gelegenheit bieten", krächzte Maul und würgte Johnny weiter, während er alle Halsmuskeln anspannen musste, um dem Gegenwürgegriff des Holländers zu trotzen, dessen blaue Augen ihn still und beharrlich anfeixten. Maul konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihm mehr missfiel: Das Würgen oder Feixen seines Kontrahenten. Woher nahm dieser blondgefärbte Kerl, dessen dunkelblonde Naturhaarfarbe bereits einen Standardzentimeter herausgewachsen war, nur diese Unverfrorenheit und Lockerheit?

„Ich zähle jetzt rückwärts und bei Null lasst ihr einander los!", kommandierte Ma Flodder. „Drei, Zwei, Eins, Zero!"

Sofort ließen die beiden Männer einander los.

„Wir werden das alles ganz in Ruhe mit Mutter Talzin besprechen", meinte Ma Flodder mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln und wies auf den Tisch, wo einige Verpflegungsrationen standen, die nur noch aufgemacht zu werden brauchten.

Verwundert schaute Maul auf den blauen Klumpen, der sich ihm nach dem Öffnen seiner Asiette immer größer werdend entgegenschob.

„Wie ich sehe, hat sich auch das Essen geändert, während ich auf Lotho Minor war", konstatierte er anerkennend, bevor er von dem blauen fluffigen, aus mehreren ineinander gewachsenen Kugeln bestehenden Gebilde abbiss.

„Schmeckt es dir, Bruder?", fragte Feral freundlich.

„Man kann es essen", erwiderte Maul eisig. Aber alle bei Tisch Anwesenden konnten sehen, wie sehr Maul der blaue Nahrungsteig schmeckte.

Während des Fluges zurück war Feral froh, diese Mission nicht alleine bestreiten zu müssen.

Als sie vor dem Tempel der Nachtschwestern ankamen, sahen sie schon von weitem, wie Karis und Naa'leth mit gebeugten Köpfen um das runde Gebäude herumschlichen und bedrückt schienen.

„Was ist nur mit den Schwestern los?", wunderte sich Feral laut.

Mutter Talzin kam aus dem Alkoven heraus, um die Rückkehrer zu begrüßen. Ihre Miene war bestenfalls grimmig.

„Mutter?", fragte Maul.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die lange Zeit des Fortseins von Dathomir und deinem Meister besser überstanden, als ich dachte", stellte die oberste Nachtschwester fest.

„Werner und diese Leute hier haben mir dabei geholfen", erklärte Maul.

„Was ist mit Karis und Naa'leth los?", fragte Feral.

„Wir werden jetzt erstmal Maul neue Beine besorgen. Dann wird diese beiden Schwestern ihre Strafe zuteilwerden, weil sie gegen den Kodex der Nachtschwestern verstoßen haben!"

„Aber …"

„Schweig!", fuhr Talzin Feral an.

„Und du leg dich dort auf den Tisch!", befahl sie Maul.

Maul schaute kurz in die Richtung, wo unweit des Zaubertisches von Mutter Talzin auf einem Haufen allerlei Droidenteile aufgeschichtet lagen. Dann ging er zum Zaubertisch und legte sich zögerlich darauf.

Johnny zog die Stirn kraus. Es war anders als in The Clone Wars. Und was anders war, gefiel ihm nicht. Vor allem vermisste er jemanden.

„Wo sind Opa und Klaus?", fragte Johnny Mutter Talzin.

„Im Kerker, wo sie hingehören, nachdem Klaus gleich zwei Nachtschwestern geschwängert hat, was allen außer den Nachtbrüdern strengstens verboten ist!"

„Ach deshalb …"

Maul krümmte seine Hand, um seinen orangenen Bruder mit einem Machtgriff zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wenn du noch ein Wort dazu von dir gibst, wird deine Wirbelsäule knacken! Ich will jetzt endlich meine neuen Beine!", drohte er Feral.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee!", meinte Johnny. „Auf Mandalore gibt es viel bessere Beine. Die sehen auch beinahe wie richtige Beine aus – nicht so wie diese Droidenbeine dort drüben. Und außerdem können wir dann Florrum und die Piraten gleich überspringen, weil das eh nichts bringt."

Maul setzte sich auf seinem Zaubertisch auf. „Aber Florrums Piraten würden uns gute Dienste leisten", widersprach er dem blonden Holländer.

„Das glaube ich kaum, denn deren Boss Hondo Ohnaka ist ein guter Freund von Obi-Wan Kenobi".

Mauls gelbe Augen blitzten böse auf, dann kratzte er sich am Kinn. „Hmmm … offenbar war es eine schlechte Entscheidung von meinem Meister gewesen, mich damals nach Florrum zu schicken, um den damaligen Kapitän der Piraten zu eliminieren."

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt", meinte Ma Flodder. „Wir brechen also sofort nach Mandalore auf und nehmen Klaus, Opa und Whisky gleich mit."

„Erst wenn die Kinder von Karis und Naa'leth geboren sind und ich mich von deren Qualität überzeugt habe! Das ist nun der Dank für unsere Gastfreundschaft!", schnaubte Talzin. „Da empfängt man ausnahmsweise mal Fremde und dann setzen die sich über sämtliche Gepflogenheiten unseres Clans hinweg!"

Mit diesen Worten kam sie auf Maul zu, der sofort zu Johnny hinüberschaute.

„Und du meinst, die Beine von Mandalore sind wirklich besser? Es ist 'ne Weile her, dass ich mit Mandalorianern zu tun hatte."

„Oh, die werden dir gefallen", erwiderte Johnny und schenkte Maul ein weißes Strahlelächeln.

Maul stand vom Tisch auf. Mutter Talzin sah ihn böse an.

„Nichts für ungut, Mutter. Aber wenn wir auf Mandalore erfolgreich sein wollen, kann ich mich dort wirklich nicht mit solchen Droidenbeinen sehen lassen, wie dort drüben auf dem Haufen liegen. Aber dass du meinen Bruder und diese Leute zu mir geschickt hast, um mich zu retten, werde ich dir und dem Clan nicht vergessen."

„Karis, Naa'leth … zu mir!", kommandierte Talzin.

Gehorsam trabten die beiden gefallenen Nachtschwestern an.

„Ihr habt schwere Schuld auf euch geladen!", prangerte Talzin die Beiden an.

„Ventress hat damals während der Tests so viele gutaussehende Nachtbrüder verheizt", meinte Karis. „Kann man es uns verdenken, wenn wir uns anderweitig umschauen?"

„Aber doch nicht nach ein und demselben Mann!"

„Aber Mutter", sagte Naa'leth und strich sich eine ihrer sieben braunen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Klaus muss sowieso wieder weg. Wo er doch ein Geheimagent ist!"

„Nun gut, ich will euch verzeihen", sagte Talzin versöhnlich. „Aber nur wenn ihr Zwei euch nach der Geburt eurer Kinder anderswo verdingt und die neun Zehntel eures Verdienstes an den Clan der Schwestern der Nacht abführt. Und Klaus betrifft das ebenso!"

„Dann bin ich jetzt quasi ein Nachtbruder ehrenhalber!", meinte Klaus geschmeichelt.

Talzin nickte. Sie und die anderen Nachtschwestern säumten den Weg der bunten Schar, die erneut den Müllfrachter bestieg, um damit ohne Umwege nach Mandalore zu fliegen. Das letzte, was sie sahen, war Whiskys wedelnder Schwanz, als der Familienhund der Flodders gerade noch auf die sich bereits schließende Einstiegsrampe hinaufsprang.


	9. Mandalore

Kees und Savage hatten diese Nacht auf Nal Hutta im Vergnügungstempel namens _Delirium_ durchgemacht. In dem achtstöckigen Gebäude hatten sie Spielautomaten betätigt, getanzt und Theater- und Showvorführungen beigewohnt. Jetzt lagen die Beiden erschöpft im Bett und freuten sich über den Zweijahresvertrag, den sie beide bei Gardulla der Hutt unterschrieben hatten.

„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie ungläubig dieser gelbe Twi'lek geschaut hatte, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich entweder mit dir singen werde oder gar nicht?", sagte Kees und tätschelte Savage dabei liebevoll den breiten Nacken.

„Ich brauchte ihn nur einmal anzuschauen und dann ist er sofort zu Gardulla gerannt", erwiderte der Nachtbruder belustigt.

„Die dann ihr o.k. gegeben hat", zwitscherte Kees und gab Savage einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Backe.

Die Probezeit von zwei Monaten war vorüber und jetzt fühlte Kees sich frei genug, das zu tun, was sie für richtig hielt. Jetzt würde sie San Hill endlich sagen, dass …

Ihr Komlink summte. Sie aktivierte die Verbindung, während über dem Gerät das verärgerte Gesicht Count Dookus erschien.

„Wieso sind du und deine Familie nicht auf Dathomir geblieben, bis ich euch holen komme wie vereinbart?!", fragte Dooku drohend.

„Hab was Besseres gefunden", erwiderte Kees fröhlich, wenngleich müde. „Ich werde jetzt Sängerin und habe gestern einen Zweijahresvertrag mit Gardulla der Hutt unterzeichnet."

„Dann musst du sehr gut sein", sagte Dooku anerkennend. „Möglicherweise hat uns die Macht hier einen ganz neuen Weg eröffnet - einen Weg in den Hutt-Raum."

„Ich nehme an, das heißt, dass Ihr uns vorerst hier in Ruhe lasst?", schlussfolgerte Kees, während Savage mucksmäuschenstill neben ihr im Bett saß.

„Mutter Talzin hat mir gesagt, sie wisse nicht, wohin Ma Flodder mit dem Rest der Familie geflogen ist. Weißt du es, Kees?", kam Dooku zum nächsten Punkt.

Die blonde Holländerin schüttelte den Kopf. Dooku streckte seine Hand aus und Kees fasste sich an den augenblicklich schmerzenden Kopf. Savage versuchte, das Komlink auszuschalten, aber Kees nahm seine Hand weg.

„Nein, das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen", sagte sie vor Schmerz stöhnend zu Savage.

Dooku ließ Kees' Geist wieder frei und zog sich aus ihrem Kopf zurück.

„Du weißt es also wirklich nicht", sagte er eine Spur milder. „Wenn sie sich bei dir melden, dann sorge dafür, dass sie zu eurem nächsten Konzert kommen. Versprich ihnen Freikarten, was auch immer. Dann wird weder ihnen, noch dir, noch deinem Liebhaber ein Leid geschehen. Hast du das verstanden?"

Kees nickte eifrig. Dooku beendete die Verbindung.

„Hoffentlich erzählt er jetzt diesem Muun-Schleimer nichts", meinte Savage besorgt.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte ihn Kees. „Dooku wird sich dieses pikante Detail ganz bestimmt für eine Erpressung aufheben, falls wir nicht kooperieren."

„Wie überaus beruhigend zu wissend", erwiderte Savage mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Der Müllfrachter flog durch den Hyperraum nach Mandalore.

„Ich habe einen Plan, Mandalore zu erobern, sobald ich neue Beine bekommen habe", eröffnete Maul.

„Wieso können wir nicht friedlich mit Herzogin Satine darüber reden, dass sie ihre lasche Politik etwas verschärfen und Euch politisches Asyl gewähren soll? Dann könnt Ihr ganz unbehelligt auf Mandalore leben, ohne dass Sidious davon Wind bekommt", wandte Klaus ein.

„Das wäre nicht verkehrt. Mandalore ist ja ein neutrales System. Da kann er nicht einfach einmarschieren", meinte Werner.

„Ich werde mich niemandem beugen!", erwiderte Maul. „Denn ich bin kein mittelloser Flüchtling, sondern ein Sith. Aber es soll euer Schaden nicht sein, vorausgesetzt, ihr stellt euch mir nicht in den Weg."

„Wie viele Leute würden denn zu Schaden kommen?", fragte Werner besorgt.

„Also in The Clone Wars sind bei der Machtübernahme keine Leute getötet worden. Und die von der Schwarzen Sonne auf Mustafar hätten ihren Tod verdient", meinte Klaus.

„Eine sehr gute Wahl", lobte Maul den schwarzhaarigen Holländer. „Ich dachte auch schon daran, die Schwarze Sonne und die Pykes zu rekrutieren. Wir brauchen jetzt nur noch eine Gruppe Mandalorianer, die uns hilft."

„Da sollten wir am besten den Mond Concordia ansteuern", schlug Klaus vor. Und so geschah es.

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als der Müllfrachter, mit welchem die Flodder-Familie derzeit unterwegs war, auf dem mandalorianischen Mond Concordia landete. Bereits im Anflug waren drei der charakteristischen Gauntlet-Fighter aufgestiegen, um die unangemeldeten Besucher zu einem kleinen Hangar zu geleiten, wo bereits der Gouverneur des Mondes nebst seiner Gefährtin und acht weiteren schwerbewaffneten Mandalorianern auf sie wartete.

Die Luke des Müllfrachters ging auf und alle stiegen aus, zuerst Ma Flodder mit ihrer Familie, dann Werner mit Maul und schließlich Feral, welcher den Hund Whisky im Schlepptau hatte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich euch hier willkommen heißen kann, Fremdlinge", sagte der behelmte Pre Vizsla reserviert zu der bunten Schar. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier auf unserem bescheidenen Domizil?"

„Wir sind die Flodders vom Planeten Erde. Die Erde liegt in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis. Und das hier ist Werner, unser Chef-Berater und dort drüben sind Maul und sein Bruder Feral."

„Was habt ihr denn mit Zabraks zu schaffen?", fragte Bo Katan unfreundlich.

„Ich bin ein Sith!", übernahm Maul die Initiative.

„Dann seid Ihr Count Dookus neuer Schüler, nachdem Ventress verschwunden ist?", inquirierte Bo Katan.

„Ich … diene niemandem!", grollte Maul. „Ich bin hierhergekommen, um neue Beine zu bekommen. Mit diesen Spinnenbeinen kann ich mich schwerlich blicken lassen."

„Nun, wenn Count Dooku keine Lust hat, Euch welche zu beschaffen, dann seid Ihr wohl in Ungnade gefallen", spöttelte Bo Katan.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier in Ungnade gefallen ist oder noch fällt", gab Maul kühl zurück. „Die neuen Beine sind ja erst der Anfang. Aber zunächst sagt mir doch, welchem Clan ihr angehört. Ich kenne euer Helmzeichen noch nicht."

Pre Vizsla nahm seinen Helm ab, um seinen markanten kahlrasierten Schädel zu entblößen. Seine Gefährten taten es ihm gleich. „Wir sind vom Vizsla-Clan und ich bin Pre Vizsla, von der Herzogin Satine ernannter Gouverneur dieses Mondes. Neue Beine hätten wir schon, aber Ihr müsst zuerst etwas tun, um sie Euch zu verdienen, es sei denn, Ihr habt viele Credits dabei."

„Wir haben gute Beziehungen zum Bankenclan, die uns gutes Geld garantieren", eröffnete Ma Flodder.

„Und wann können wir mit diesem Geld rechnen?"

Ma Flodder tuschelte etwas mit Werner auf Holländisch.

„Nun, in etwa drei Wochen vielleicht, wenn meine Tochter San Hill kontaktiert hat, um die Summe rüberwachsen zu lassen", sagte Ma Flodder zu Pre Vizsla.

Maul verzog das Gesicht. Seine gelben Augen schauten zum Mutterplaneten Mandalore hinüber, der groß und ockerfarben schräg westlich am Nachthimmel thronte.

„Was ist die Herzogin Satine für eine Herrscherin?"

„Sie ist eine äußerst friedliebende Frau. Ich diene ihr bereits seit acht Jahren", erwiderte Pre Vizsla.

„Ich spüre Unzufriedenheit in Euch. Denn Ihr seid nicht ganz so friedliebend wie die Herzogin, hab ich nicht recht?", preschte Maul vor.

„Und wenn schon. Was geht das Euch an?", knurrte Pre Vizsla.

Maul lächelte hintergründig. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Er schaute in die Runde. Der Anführer der Mandalorianer hier auf diesem Mond schien kurz davor, seine wahren Intentionen aus dem Sack zu lassen, während sein alter Kumpel Werner skeptisch dreinschaute.

„Wozu in drei Wochen Geld vom Bankenclan eintreiben, wenn Reichtum und Macht doch direkt vor uns liegen", sagte Maul und wies nach oben in den nachtschwarzen Himmel, wo der Mutterplanet über Concordia hing.

Pre Vizslas blassblaue Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Die Herzogin ist schwach. Es bedarf nur eines gezielten Anstoßes, um sie zu Fall zu bringen", sagte er schließlich.

Maul runzelte die tätowierte Stirn. „Ich glaube, Ihr macht es Euch zu einfach. Wir arbeiten einen Plan aus, um die Herzogin zu stürzen und Mandalore zu erobern. Ich hatte in meiner Jugend einen mandalorianischen Ausbilder, der mir viel von eurer Kultur beigebracht hatte. Zusammen können wir mehr erreichen, als Ihr bislang zu träumen wagtet", verhieß er den verdutzten Mandalorianern.

Bo Katans grüne Augen glänzten, aber ihr Mund blieb skeptisch verkniffen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir ihnen trauen können", sagte sie zu ihrem Geliebten.

Maul erhob seine Hand. Bo Katan erhob sich in die Luft und begann zu röcheln. „Zweifel …", er ließ eine Kunstpause nach diesem Wort, auch, um Bo Katans Angst und ihr Röcheln zu genießen, „… führt direkt zum Misserfolg!", deklamierte Maul unheilschwanger.

„Genau das sage ich meinen Klienten auch immer", setzte Werner hinzu.

„Wir machen das!", entschied Pre Vizsla und sofort ließ Maul die rothaarige Mandalorianerin wieder auf den Boden sinken, wo sich diese bestürzt an ihre soeben gewürgte Kehle fasste.

Dann gingen alle ins Zelt und berieten sich. Pre Vizsla und Bo Katan suchten geeignete Ziele aus, die sich anzugreifen lohnte. Maul jedoch flog mit Feral und den Flodders nach Mustafar zur Schwarzen Sonne.

„Das wird eure Beerdigung", prophezeite ihnen Ziton Moj, der Leiter des Falleener-Wachbataillons am Eingang der inmitten der Lava hochaufragenden Festung der Schwarzen Sonne.

Die Schar ging hinein. Die sieben Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne saßen um den großen langen Tisch herum und sahen die Besucher an.

„Was wollt Ihr hier?", fragte der grüngewandete Falleener, der am Kopfende des Tisches saß.

Maul tänzelte auf seinen acht Spinnenbeinen ein paar Schritte nach vorn. „Wir brauchen Männer, genügend Waffen und andere Ressourcen, um eine Armee aufzustellen."

„Wir sind keine Söldner!", meinte der Falleener verächtlich.

„Dies ist Eure letzte Gelegenheit, Euch uns anzuschließen … oder unterzugehen", flüsterte Maul bedrohlich.

Die Falleener-Runde erhob sich geschlossen vom Tisch. „Wir sind die Schwarze Sonne!", sagte ihr Anführer entschlossen.

„Nun gut, dann sei es so", erwiderte Maul höhnisch und gab Johnny einen Wink.

Der stämmige Holländer aktivierte sein Doppellichtschwert und warf es. Die rote Doppelklinge kreiselte durch den Raum über die Köpfe der Führungsriege der Schwarzen Sonne hinweg. Maul warf Johnny einen bösen Blick zu. Seine gelben Augen funkelten zornig. „Das also hast du von Dooku gelernt?", fragte der Sith den früheren Adepten Dookus.

Ein schrilles Kreischen ertönte, gefolgt von einem Zischen. Als die Schar zur Ursache der Geräusche nach oben schaute, sah sie, dass Johnnys Lichtschwert eine Kontrollkonsole im hinteren Teil der Festung touchiert und beschädigt hatte. Funken stoben empor, dann flammten ein paar Lichter rot auf, um kurze Zeit später für immer zu verlöschen. Von mehreren Seiten knackte es vernehmlich im Gebälk des Schlosses.

„Du Idiot! Du hast den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus unseres Hauptquartiers aktiviert!", brüllte der oberste Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne.

„Wie es scheint, war dein Training bei Dooku doch nicht ganz nutzlos", meinte Maul zufrieden grinsend zu Johnny.

Dann machte der Sithlord eine Handbewegung, die allen bedeutete, das sinkende Schiff zu verlassen. Sie schafften es gerade noch, den Gauntlet-Fighter zu erreichen, mit dem sie gekommen waren. Als sie zurückschauten, sahen sie, wie es durch die Fenster vom Inneren der Festung her grell orange leuchtete, genau in demselben Farbton, welchen die Lavaflüsse des Planeten unter ihnen hatten. Ein paar Steine lösten sich von den Zinnen des hochaufragenden Gebäudes und fielen in die Lavaströme, welche Mustafar durchzogen wie glühende Adern. Während alle Leute in der Festung dem sicheren Tod anheimgefallen sein mussten, regte sich an einem Mauervorsprung des ersten Stocks der Feste jedoch noch Leben. Denn genau dort hing der Falleener, der sie hereingelassen hatte. Maul bedeutete Pre Vizsla, den Gauntlet-Fighter zu dem bald fallenden Falleener heranzufliegen. Die Einstiegsluke öffnete sich und der spinnenbeinige Maul krabbelte auf die in der Luft schwebende Rampe.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als läge die Entscheidung, sich uns anzuschließen, jetzt bei Euch", rief Maul zu dem hängenden Ziton Moj hinüber.

„So sei es, die Schwarze Sonne steht ganz zu … Eurer Verfügung", schrie Ziton Moj zurück.

Maul lächelte knapp. „Dann lasst los!", sagte er zu dem ihn angsterfüllt anschauenden Falleener.

Ziton Moj ließ los. Der Falleener wusste, dass er so oder so sterben würde. Also klammerte er sich an den dünnen Strohhalm, den ihm der schwarzrot tätowierte Zabrak hinhielt. Für ein paar Meter fiel er hinunter, dann fühlte er, wie eine unsichtbare Macht ihn in der Schwebe hielt. Er schaute zu Maul hinüber. Dieser hielt beide Hände in seine Richtung ausgestreckt.

„Es war gut, mir zu vertrauen", lobte Maul den neuen Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne. „Ich hoffe, dies wird auch umgekehrt so sein."

Mit diesen Worten zog er Ziton Moj mithilfe der Macht in die Einstiegsluke des Gauntlet-Fighters hinein, um so schnell wie möglich mit dem neuen Verbündeten nach Concordia zurückzufliegen. Während sich der mandalorianische Kampfbomber in den Orbit von Mustafar erhob, bestaunten all seine Insassen das Schauspiel, welches sich ereignete, als der Vulkan, auf welchem die Festung stand, seine Lavamassen steil aufrecht durch das hochaufstrebende Gebäude schießen ließ. Eine riesige glühend heiße Druckwelle zerstörte das Dach, dann ergoss sich eine gewaltige Lavafontäne in alle Richtungen, während die Wände und Giebel der Festung auseinanderbarsten wie ein von einem Kleinkind eilig zusammengestapelter Spielzeugturm, nachdem sich der halbwüchsige Erbauer anders besonnen hatte.

Die frischgebackenen Eroberer waren gerade nach Concordia zurückgekehrt, als ihnen behelmte Humanoide vom Planeten Oba Diah ihre Aufwartung machten. „Die Pykes sind gewillt, sich Euch anzuschließen", erklärte deren Anführer Minister Lom Pyke.

„Spice-Dealer! Es wird immer besser!", sagte Bo Katan zu Pre Vizsla, diesmal jedoch in deutlich besserer Laune.

„Und jetzt auf nach Nal Hutta!", kommandierte Maul.

„Wieso eigentlich!", widersprach Klaus. „Die Hutts sind unsichere Kantonisten. Und wenn sie der Allianz Lebewohl sagen, dann werden sich auch die Schwarze Sonne und die Pykes wieder von uns abwenden. Ich finde, wir sollten zuerst unsere Macht auf Mandalore entfalten, bevor wir an die Hutts herantreten. Nur wenn wir genügend Hinterland und damit Macht vorweisen können, werden uns die Hutts dauerhaft unterstützen. Und zu viele Syndikate auf Mandalore würden auch zu vermehrter Unruhe unter der Bevölkerung führen."

„Das klingt logisch", stimmte Maul zu.

„Dann lasst uns zum nächsten Teil kommen: Der Invasion auf Mandalore!", trieb Pre Vizsla seine Vision voran. „Ich schlage vor, Ihr Zabraks greift ein paar Leute an, während die Falleener die Banken überfallen. Dann kommen wir von der Death Watch und retten und befreien die Leute."

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass Maul und Feral die Bösen in diesem Spiel sein sollen", widersprach Werner.

„Fahre doch bitte fort", ermutigte Maul seinen Freund von Lotho Minor.

Nachdem Werner seinen Plan erläutert hatte, wurden die verschiedenen Rollen verteilt.

„Eigentlich sollten wir mal Kees auf Nal Hutta anrufen", meinte Klaus zu seiner Mutter.

„Aber erst, nachdem wir Mandalore erobert haben. Schließlich möchten wir ihr ja auch was präsentieren können, wenn sie auf Nal Hutta schon derart als Sängerin erfolgreich ist", beschied ihn Ma Flodder.

Johnny und Klaus hatten gerade die Tür zu einem Warenlager in den Docks von Sundari aufgebrochen. „Das sind tolle Tonträger. Die können uns ein Vermögen einbringen", sagte Johnny zu seinem jüngeren Bruder.

„Hey, was macht ihr Zwei da?", rief ein Zollbeamter des Raumhafens von Sundari.

Eine Tonträger-Disk flog dem Beamten direkt ins Gesicht und hinterließ eine blutende Wunde auf seiner höckerigen Nase.

„Halt! Stehenbleiben!", hörten sie von hinten Ferals Stimme. Sofort ließen Johnny und Klaus die Disks fallen und liefen davon.

„Diese gemeinen Diebe werden sich hier niemals wieder blicken lassen!", versprach der orangefarbene Zabrak mit tönender Stimme.

„Oh, vielen Dank! Wer sind Sie?", fragte der Raumhafenbeamte erleichtert. „Ich bin Feral von Dathomir. Die Nachtbrüder von Dathomir arbeiten mit der Death Watch zusammen, um das Volk dieses Planeten auch während des zügellosen Schlendrians der Herrschaft von Herzogin Satine zu beschützen."

„Erzähl mir mehr von den Nachtbrüdern!", bat der Raumhafenzöllner.

„Leider erlaubt mir das meine Zeit nicht", antwortete Feral mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Noch viele andere Menschen in Not warten auf meine Hilfe."

Sprach es und verschwand, während der Zöllner dem gehörnten Mann bewundernd hinterherblickte.

Die Bankkunden waren verzweifelt. Zwei grüne Falleener, der Kleidung nach von der Schwarzen Sonne, waren in die Filiale der Sparkasse von Sundari gestürmt und hatten nicht nur den Tresor aufgeschweißt, sondern auch die Handtaschen der Kunden geplündert. Jetzt hatten die Gangster von außen gar noch die Tür verschweißt, so dass keiner der Kunden mehr nach draußen konnte. Da hörten sie plötzlich ein Zischen und Brummen. Sie sahen, wie sich eine schwarze Spitze durch die Tür nach innen schnitt. Als der ovale Türausschnitt nach innen fiel, sahen sie einen vollgerüsteten Mandalorianer, der durch das von ihm geschnittene Loch in die Bankfiliale hineinstieg.

„Endlich kommt jemand, um uns zu helfen! Satine hat wieder einmal keine Leute, um diese Bank zu bewachen. Ist ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas hier in Sundari passiert!", sagte einer der Kunden verärgert.

„Danke", sagte ein anderer. „Wer sind Sie?"

Pre Vizsla nahm seinen T-Visier-Helm ab und klemmte ihn cool unter seinen linken Arm, während seine Rechte den brummenden Darksaber triumphierend in die Höhe hielt. „Die Herrschaft von Herzogin Satine neigt sich ihrem Ende zu!", erklärte der Anführer der Death Watch. „Und dies werdet ihr mir zu verdanken haben - mir, Pre Vizsla, dem Anführer der Death Watch!"

„Ach, die gibt es noch?", meinte eine Frau.

„Siehst du doch!", sagte eine andere.

Ein murmelndes Raunen ging durch die Menge der Kunden, dann war der Mandalorianer auch schon wieder fort.

Die Frau mit der blonden Pagenkopffrisur ging nichtsahnend den Weg entlang, dessen Geländer vor dem Sturz in hundert Meter Tiefe vorbeugte. Auf einmal wurde die Frau hochgehoben und über das Geländer geworfen. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle, während sie in die Tiefe fiel. Sie schaute nach oben zum Geländer, hinter welchem zwei Pykes hämisch lachen. Zwei laute „Plogs ertönten, da fielen die beiden Gangster plötzlich zu Boden. Von oben hörte die Fallende plötzlich ein leises Surren. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde sie von silbrig-grauen elastischen Fäden aufgefangen, die sich wie ein Netz um sie herum spannten und ihren Fall aufhielten. Sie federte noch einige Meter in dem Netz nach unten, dann wurde sie hochgezogen und sah ihren Retter an.

„Keine Sorge, Sie sind in Sicherheit!", sagte Darth Maul huldvoll, während er die von ihm ausgeworfenen Spinnenfäden wieder nach oben zog.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ihr das könnt", nuschelte die neben Maul stehende Ma Flodder, während sie an ihrer Zigarre zog. In der Hand hielt Ma Flodder eine große Bratpfanne, mit welcher sie zuvor die beiden Pykes niedergeschlagen hatte.

„Dieser Unterleib stammt von einer verstorbenen Spinne, deren Beine abgerissen worden waren. Ich habe die Beine durch kybernetische ersetzt und alle Funktionen des Spinnenleibes reaktiviert, einschließlich der Netzweb-Funktion!", erklärte Maul stolz.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte die blonde Mandalorianerin den schwarz-roten Zabrak.

„Leider warten schon weitere Bürger in Not auf meine Hilfe. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", erwiderte Darth Maul.

„Ich danke Euch", sagte die blonde Frau ergriffen.

Nur einen Augenblick später schwang sich Darth Maul an einem neu ausgeworfenen Spinnenfaden hinüber zum nächsten Häuserblock, von dem aus ein weiterer verzweifelter Schrei an seine Ohren gedrungen war.

Währenddessen strolchten Holgie und Tine mit einem Sack, prall gefüllt mit Spitzenunterwäsche, durch die Straßen der mandalorianischen Hauptstadt. Holgie hatte vor etwa zehn Minuten dem völlig verängstigten Inhaber eines Dessous-Geschäfts ein großes Messer an die Kehle gehalten und der ältere Mann hatte dem mittlerweile neunjährigen Holgie und dessen Schwester daraufhin die Dessous und Schlüpfer bereitwillig in den hingehaltenen Sack gestopft. Dann waren die Kinder getürmt. Der Inhaber saß kraftlos und zusammengesunken auf seinem Stuhl und schaute niedergeschlagen ins Leere. Da öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein gehörnter Zabrak mit Spinnenbeinen trat ein.

„Was wollen Sie denn jetzt von mir? Ich habe keine Dessous mehr! Nur noch die riesigen Ladenhüter in Größe 60!", jammerte der Ladeninhaber.

„Euch wiedergeben, was Euer ist", sagte Maul und legte einen Stapel Credits auf den Verkaufstresen.

„Aber das …"

„Sind Ihre Steuergelder, veruntreut von Herzogin Satine!", erklärte Maul. „Ich gebe sie Ihnen zurück."

Kaum war Maul auf einem Spinnenfaden davongesegelt, rieb sich der Inhaber in diebischer Freude die Hände. Die Credits waren mehr als doppelt so viel wert wie die gestohlene Ware!

„Los, kommt!", befahl Maul Tine und Holgie, die eine Straßenecke weiter auf ihn gewartet hatten.

Maul huschte mit den beiden Kindern durch die Gassen von Sundari. An geeigneter Stelle ließ er einen Spinnenfaden aus seinem Unterleib schnellen und vermittels dieses elastischen Seiles schmuggelten sich die beiden Kinder mit ihrem Diebesgut durch ein offenstehendes Fenster im dritten Stock in Herzogin Satines Palast hinein.

„Herzogin, was sollen wir tun?", fragte der Anführer der Leibwache von Herzogin Satine Kryze. „Überall werden Leute angegriffen und ausgeraubt. Und die Death Watch, einige menschliche Auswärtige und zwei Zabraks wurden in der Stadt gesichtet, einer davon mit Spinnenbeinen. Der Spinnenmann hilft Leuten in Not, so wie wir es tun sollten! Aber seit Ihr die Armee abgeschafft und die Polizei kräftemäßig halbiert habt, sind keine Kapazitäten mehr frei."

„Dann werde ich jetzt auf den Balkon treten und zu einer Freiwilligenarmee aufrufen!", sagte Satine.

„Aber so eine Armee müssen wir bewaffnen. Aber Ihr habt jedem Polizisten nur einen Blaster zuerkannt und den Rest verschrotten lassen", wandte der Anführer der Leibwache ein.

„Hmmm … dann muss ich Obi-Wan Kenobi kontaktieren. Ich spüre eine Verschwörung, meine Herrschaft auf Mandalore zu vernichten."

„Ja, das kann gut möglich sein", erwiderte der Leibgardist frustriert.

Satine trat auf den Balkon heraus.

„Bürger Mandalores! Lasst Euch von den Verbrechern nicht einschüchtern! Wir werden sie gemeinsam besiegen!", rief sie.

„Ach ja? Wie denn? Ohne Waffen?", höhnte ein Mann von unten zu Satines Balkon herauf.

„Wenn wir alle zusammenstehen, werden wir das schaffen!", erwiderte Satine überzeugt.

„Nein, _wir_ schaffen das!", rief Pre Vizsla von unten.

„Pre Vizsla! Was habt Ihr damit zu tun? Reicht es Euch nicht, dass ich Euch zum Gouverneur von Concordia ernannt habe?"

„Das hätte mir vielleicht gereicht", erwiderte Pre Vizsla ruhig. „Aber dann habe ich mitbekommen, dass Ihr unschuldige Bürger ausrauben lasst, um Eure Sucht nach immer neuer Unterwäsche zu befriedigen, um damit Euren Intimfreund Obi-Wan Kenobi zu beeindrucken!", schmetterte Pre Vizsla nach oben zurück.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief Satine empört. „Das sind gemeine Lügen!"

„Ach ja? Lügen?", rief Bo Katan, die urplötzlich neben Satine auf dem Balkon erschienen war und eine Handvoll karmesinroter Unterwäsche in ihrer Hand hielt. „Die hier habe ich in deinem Schlafzimmerschrank gefunden, Schwester! Vor einer Stunde wurden diese Dessous einem rechtschaffenen Unterwäscheverkäufer im Herzen von Sundari unter Gewaltandrohung gestohlen – auf Dein Geheiß!"

„Nein! Hört nicht auf sie! Das ist eine abscheuliche Verschwörung!", rief Satine entsetzt ihren Untertanen auf dem Platz vor dem herzoglichen Palast zu. „Dafür gibt es keinen Beweis! Jeder weiß, dass wir Zwei schon seit Jahren verfeindet sind, seit du dich mit Pre Vizsla eingelassen hast, Bo!", wandte sie sich ihrer rothaarigen Schwester zu, deren grüne Augen sie heimtückisch anfunkelten.

„Leider muss ich Bo Katans Anschuldigung bestätigen", rief der Anführer der Leibgarde der Herzogin niedergeschlagen vom Balkon auf den Platz hinunter. „Ich selbst habe im Schlafzimmer Satines das Notfallfluchtpaket bergen wollen, um die Herzogin in Sicherheit zu bringen und bin dabei auf einen riesigen Berg gestohlener Unterwäsche gestoßen, an welcher noch die Preisschilder hängen und Sicherheitsetiketten kleben! Ich kündige hiermit!"

Ein anzügliches Johlen ging durch die Menge.

„Scheint, als wäre unsere Herzogin nicht nur halbherzig im Verfolgen von Kriminellen, sondern gar selbst eine Diebin!", konstatierte Pre Vizsla mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln.

Panisch floh Satine vom Balkon. Sie lief in den Thronsaal und aktivierte ihr Komlink.

„Pre Vizsla hat mich heimtückisch entmachtet und steht mit den Verbrecherfamilien im Bunde. Hilf mir, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung!", flehte sie ihren langjährigen Freund im Jedi-Tempel an.

„Braves Mädchen!", hörte sie da eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Sie deaktivierte ihr Komlink und schwang herum, um Darth Maul vor sich zu sehen, der soeben in den Thronsaal gekrabbelt war.

„Was willst du, du Monster!", fuhr sie den Sithlord an.

„Ihr seid die Herzogin Satine, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Maul, Darth Maul!"

„Obi-Wan Kenobi hat Maul auf Naboo getötet. Ihr seid ein Hochstapler!", fuhr Satine Maul an.

„Obi-Wan wird Euch schon bestätigen, wer ich bin. Und ich werde Euch helfen, wenn Euch noch zu helfen ist, Herzogin", erwiderte Maul ruhig.

Dann streckte er seine Hand aus. Satine wurde hochgehoben, dann schlangen sich silbrig-graue Spinnenfäden um ihren Leib, während sich die Herzogin darin vor Ekel krümmte und wand. Nach etwa fünf Minuten hing Satine in einem riesigen wagenradartigen Spinnennetz verpuppt inmitten ihres eigenen Thronsaales.

„So ein Bild von Euch würde ich mir doch glatt hier in die Fensterscheiben einarbeiten lassen – in _meinen_ Thronsaal", sinnierte Maul vergnügt über seine Zukunft.

„Das ist nicht Euer Thronsaal! Und schon bald wird Obi-Wan Kenobi kommen, um mich zu retten und Eure Machenschaften zu beenden!", spie Satine dem schwarzroten Zabrak entgegen.

„Und genau darauf warte ich", erwiderte Maul mit ruhiger Stimme, während Feral in den Saal hineinkam.

„Müssen wir wirklich diesen Jedi rufen?", flüsterte Feral und warf der gefangenen Herzogin einen begehrlichen Blick zu, den Satine hasserfüllt erwiderte.

„Ma Flodder hat mir erzählt, du hättest dich auf Stobar sehr gut mit Padawan Ahsoka Tano verstanden. Sie wäre wahrlich enttäuscht, würdest du ihr jetzt untreu werden, du Casanova!", erwiderte Maul seinem orangen Bruder mit einem betont vorwurfsvollen Blick.

Endlich war die _Twilight_ in Sundari gelandet. Obi-Wan stieg aus, in die Rüstung des Kopfgeldjägers Rako Hardeen gewandet, um nicht gleich erkannt zu werden. Da sah er einen orangefarbenen Zabrak auf dem Landefeld stehen. Er bekam ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube.

„Tolles Schiff!", sagte Feral anerkennend, kaum dass Obi-Wan auf der Rampe der Einstiegsluke erschienen war.

„Danke, aber veralbern kann ich mich gut auch alleine!", erwiderte Obi-Wan scharf, während die Rampe ächzte und quietschte, bis sie sich in abgehackten Intervallen schließlich auf den Permabetonboden der kleinen Landebucht herabsenkte.

„Also die Schrottmühle, mit der wir nach Mandalore gekommen sind, sah noch viel runtergekommener aus", erwiderte Feral.

„Du bist nicht hier, um mit mir über heruntergekommene Raumschiffe zu reden, hab ich recht?", fragte Obi-Wan.

„Richtig, ich soll Euch zu meinem Bruder bringen."

„Wer ist dein Bruder?", fragte Obi-Wan verwundert.

„Kommt einfach mit", sagte Feral freundlich.

Als Feral mit Obi-Wan in den Thronsaal kam, in welchem Satine im Spinnennetz hing, saß Maul hinter der Herzogin auf dem Thron und räkelte sich genüsslich auf diesem. Die Tür zum Thronsaal schloss sich hinter den beiden Ankömmlingen und zwei Death Watch-Krieger packten Obi-Wan von links und rechts an den Armen, um jegliche Gegenwehr im Keim zu ersticken.

„Willkommen auf meinem Planeten!", begrüßte Darth Maul seinen Erzfeind. „Wie Ihr seht, sitze ich deutlich über Euch!"

„Noch, aber schon bald wird sich der Kreis schließen und dann werde ich Euch wieder dorthin zurückbefördern, wo Ihr eigentlich hingehört!", drohte Obi-Wan.

„Nicht so schnell!", zischte Maul und aktivierte seine rote Klinge. Dann stand er von seinem Thron auf und trippelte mit seinen acht Beinen von hinten auf Satine zu. Die rote Plasmaspitze berührte ihren Rücken. Die Herzogin verzog das Gesicht vor Pein.

„Lasst sie los!", forderte Obi-Wan. „Ich werde mich Euch im Kampf stellen … Ehrenhaft von Mann zu Mann! Oder traut Ihr Euch etwa nicht?"

„Keine Sorge", sagte Maul von oben herab. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht Euch zu töten, Kenobi. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr meinen Schmerz teilt."

Obi-Wans Augen weiteten sich.

„Ihr werdet jetzt und hier erklären, dass Ihr Satine heiraten und aus dem Orden der Jedi austreten werdet. Ihr Zwei werdet Mandalore für immer verlassen, dann wird Eurer großen Liebe nichts geschehen", versprach Maul.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Obi-Wan!", beschwor Satine ihren Jedi-Freund.

Jetzt weiteten sich auch die Pupillen von Obi-Wans Augen. „Satine, hätte Maul mir das vor zwölf Jahren auf Naboo angeboten, dann hätte ich für dich sofort den Orden der Jedi verlassen", gestand Obi-Wan.

„Aber wir müssen unsere Pflicht tun. Mein Volk braucht mich. Und der Jedi-Orden braucht dich", beschwor Satine ihn.

Johnny kam in den Thronsaal.

„Noch ein Sith-Handlanger!", stellte Obi-Wan trocken fest. „Anakin hat mir von dir erzählt. Du und deine Familie - ihr habt euch in der Plop Dribble's Diner-Raumhafencantina auf Stobar nicht gut benommen!", tadelte Obi-Wan den blondgefärbten Holländer mit dem Doppellichtschwert am Gürtel.

„Hat Anakin Euch auch erzählt, dass er ein Liebesverhältnis mit Senatorin Padmé Amidala unterhält?", gab Johnny lächelnd zurück.

Obi-Wan erbleichte.

„Die Herzogin und der Jedi. Der Jedi und die Senatorin. Wirklich reizende Konstellationen!", streute Maul mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ein.

„Anakin würde niemals den Kodex der Jedi brechen!", protestierte Obi-Wan entrüstet. „Wie könnt Ihr so etwas behaupten? Das sind doch lediglich Lügen, ausgestreut von Count Dooku!"

„Dafür braucht es keinen Dooku. Padmé und Euer ehemaliger Padawan wurden häufig zusammen auf Naboo gesehen … und in Padmés Apartment im Republica-500-Gebäude! Davon gibt es eindeutige Filmaufnahmen!", erklärte Johnny dem sichtlich aufgewühlten Obi-Wan.

„… die der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht werden, solltet Ihr Satine jetzt im Stich lassen. Satine wird sterben!", grollte Maul in Obi-Wans Richtung und stach einen Standardzentimeter weit in Satines Rücken hinein. Satine krümmte sich, aber sie blieb stumm und gab keinen Laut von sich. Diese Standhaftigkeit der Herzogin nötigte Maul Respekt ab.

„Gut …", stieß Obi-Wan hervor. „Ich … erkläre hiermit …"

„… meinen Austritt aus dem Orden der Jedi und dass ich Herzogin Satine Kryze heiraten werde … dass sie … dass Satine für mich auf den Thron Mandalores verzichtet", hörte Anakin Skywalker auf Coruscant im Jedi-Tempel im Holo-Net seinen Meister erklären.

„Der hat's gut", sagte Anakin zu Ahsoka, die neben ihrem Meister vor dem Plasmabildschirm in der Cantina des Jedi-Tempels saß und sich ihr Abendessen munden ließ. „Eigentlich kann ich Obi-Wan ja verstehen. Auch ich denke gelegentlich daran, den Orden zu verlassen. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Obi-Wan mir in diesem Punkt zuvorkommen würde."

„Ich wusste ja, dass die Beiden befreundet sind, aber so?", meinte Ahsoka betreten.

„Es gibt vieles, was du nicht weißt, Snips", erwiderte Anakin nebulös.

Satine und Obi-Wan hatten sich mit der _Twilight_ in den Orbit über Mandalore erhoben.

„Wohin fliegen wir denn?", fragte Satine. „Ich würde ja gerne mal deine Heimat Stewjon kennenlernen. Meine Heimat kennst du ja bereits."

„Vorher muss ich Anakin die _Twilight_ zurückgeben, sowie mein Lichtschwert im Tempel, da ich ja nicht mehr dem Orden angehöre", erwiderte Obi-Wan pflichtbewusst.

„Dein ehemaliger Padawan hat bereits einen tollen Kampfbomber vom Jedi-Tempel. Und soviel ich weiß, hat Anakin den alten Spice-Frachter damals auf Teth auch nur geklaut!", murrte Satine.

„Aber er gehört Anakin. Er hat mir die _Twilight_ vertrauensvoll ausgeliehen und also bringe ich sie ihm auch wieder zurück."

Satine zog einen Flunsch.

„Das heißt also, wir müssen jetzt erstmal Credits für ein neues Raumschiff lockermachen, obwohl Anakin die _Twilight_ momentan gar nicht braucht?", begehrte Satine auf. „Und wieso überhaupt musst du dein Lichtschert wieder abgeben? Du selbst hast mir damals gesagt, dass jeder Jedi sowieso ein eigenes baut. Es herrscht Krieg in der Galaxis und du wirst dein Lichtschwert vielleicht schon bald wieder brauchen. Und eigentlich habe ich auch keine große Lust, erst den weiten Weg nach Ilum zu fliegen, damit du dort einen neuen Kristall für dein neues Lichtschwert suchst. Was, wenn du in dieser Höhle über Nacht eingeschlossen wirst und ich muss dann neunzehn Standardtage lang vor der Höhle warten, wenn du nicht gleich einen Kristall findest?", fragte Satine vorwurfsvoll.

„Wärst _du_ heute Maul und seinen finsteren Plänen nicht auf dem Leim gegangen, dann wäre es niemals so weit gekommen!", widersprach Obi-Wan.

„Und _du_? _Du_ hast doch genauso mitgespielt!", schmetterte Satine ihm an den Kopf. „Und du hast es noch nicht einmal für _mich_ getan, sondern für _deinen_ Padawan, damit dessen Fehltritt nicht ans Licht der Öffentlichkeit gelangt!"

Sie brach in Tränen aus. Obi-Wan nahm Satine in die Arme, aber sie stieß ihn weg.

„Aber ich habe doch jetzt den Orden verlassen. Das ist es doch, was zählt … Wir!", versuchte er, sie zu besänftigen.

Aber Satine war noch nicht fertig. „Und mir hast du vorhin im Thronsaal gesagt, dass du vor zwölf Jahren auf Naboo für mich den Jedi-Orden verlassen hättest. Das heißt dann wohl, dass du es heute eigentlich nicht getan hättest!"

„Es gibt kein eigentlich. Es gibt nur Tun oder Nichttun!", erklärte Obi-Wan mit tragender Stimme.

Satines längliches Gesicht lief rot an. „Erspare mir deine Jedi-Plattitüden!"

„… sagt die Frau, die der ich heute wieder einmal das Leben gerettet habe. Es war doch das … vierte Mal?"

Satine atmete scharf aus. Sie war müde. In jeder Hinsicht. Aber das mochte sie vor Obi-Wan nicht zugeben. Sie straffte ihren Rücken und sah ihn scharf an: „Selbstgefällig wie immer! Also … fliegen wir jetzt sofort nach Stewjon?"

„Gut, ich werde sofort die Koordinaten eingeben, Liebste", gab Obi-Wan klein bei.

Satines Gesicht entspannte sich. Die vormalige Herzogin wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann zog sie ihr blaues Kleid glatt. „Leben deine Eltern eigentlich noch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Obi-Wan und seufzte auf.

Ma Flodder inspizierte das große dreistöckige Haus, welches Werner für sie ausgesucht hatte. Jetzt standen Werner und Maul neben dem Familienoberhaupt der Flodders und warteten auf die Entscheidung der fünffachen Mutter.

„Hier hat Satine gewohnt, bevor sie Herzogin von Mandalore wurde. Gelegentlich hat sie ihr früheres Domizil als Gästehaus genutzt", erklärte Werner van Koten, während er die Flodders durch die Räume führte.

„Werner, ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann", sagte Ma Flodder glückstrahlend. „Du hast uns damals in Amsterdam eine größere Wohnung versprochen und dieses Versprechen hast du auch gehalten. Danke!"

„Ich werde dann wieder so alle zwei Wochen vorbeischauen?", schlug Werner vor.

„Aber immer doch, du alter Wichser!", entgegnete Johnny grinsend.


	10. Das Konzert

Feral war noch unschlüssig, wie sein Bruder darauf reagieren würde, wenn er ihm die Einladungskarten übergeben würde, die ihm der Kurier soeben gebracht hatte.

„ _An meinen Bruder Feral,_

 _Kees und ich haben in drei Standardtagen unser großes Konzert im Club Delirium auf Nal Hutta. Ma Flodder, der Rest der Familie und noch zwanzig weitere Personen sind herzlich eingeladen, zum Konzert zu kommen._

 _Dein Bruder Savage"._

Aber schließlich gab sich der orangene Zabrak einen Ruck und binnen zehn Minuten waren alle, die es anging, im Thronsaal des herzoglichen Palastes von Sundari versammelt.

„Wieso haben sie Mutter Talzin nicht eingeladen?", wunderte sich Johnny. „Immerhin ist sie doch Ferals und Savages Mutter."

„Mutter Talzin kann diese Schlagermusik nicht ausstehen", erklärte Feral. „Außerdem hat sie diesen Weg als Sänger für Savage niemals gutgeheißen."

„Offenbar tut es Dooku, sonst wäre Kees längst nicht mehr dort", nuschelte Ma Flodder mit ihrer Zigarre im Mund.

„Savage wird sich sicherlich freuen, seinen neuen Bruder kennenzulernen", sagte Feral zu Maul, der sich wie immer auf dem Thron lümmelte und auf alle herabschaute, während Feral neben dem Thron stand.

„Ich kann hier nicht weg", widersprach Maul. „Ich muss mein neues Reich konsolidieren!"

„Aber ich werde Euch würdig vertreten", bot Pre Vizsla an. „Die Familie ist wichtig. Ich weiß das."

„Natürlich", gab Klaus spitz zurück und seine blauen Augen fixierten dabei die grünen von Bo Katan, die wie zumeist neben ihrem kahlrasierten Gefährten stand.

„Was denn?", blaffte Bo Katan den schwarzhaarigen Holländer an. „Traust du Pre das nicht zu?"

„Genug davon!", zischte Maul. „Ich werde mit nach Nal Hutta fahren und Ihr, Pre Vizsla, werde in dieser Zeit mein Stellvertreter auf dem Thron von Mandalore sein. Aber bevor ich fahre, werde ich endlich meine neuen Beine bekommen."

„Natürlich", sagte Pre Vizsla wie aus dem Blaster geschossen.

„Vorbei die Zeiten des Zabrakspinnenmannes aus der Nachbarschaft, der den Leuten geholfen hat", sagte Johnny zu Ma Flodder.

Etwas nostalgisch schaute Maul auf den abgetrennten Spinnenleib, der ihm zwölf Jahre lang so gut es ging Dienste geleistet hatte.

„Wir können ihn konservieren, falls Ihr an der Spinnfunktion noch Interesse haben solltet", bot der die Operation leitende Arzt an.

„Ja, das wäre nicht verkehrt", sagte Maul und fasste sich ans Kinn, die Möglichkeiten auslotend.

Dann strich er liebevoll über die quer über seine Taille verlaufende niegelnagelneue Steuerungstastatur für seinen neuen Unterleib und stolzierte auf seinen neuen humanoiden Beinen zurück in den Palast, um für die Reise zu packen.

Das rot-schwarz markierte Schiff landete auf dem Hutt-Planeten mit den vielen Ringen. Sie erreichten einen Saal, den Kees und Savage vorbereitet hatten, so dass alle sich vor dem Konzert treffen konnten.

„Savage, das ist Maul, Maul, das ist dein Bruder Savage", sagte Feral.

Maul musterte den gelben Hünen mit der riesigen Hörnerkrone, dann wanderte der Blick seiner gelben Augen zu seinem zierlicheren Bruder Feral. Ihm lag etwas auf der Zunge, aber er beschloss, es für sich zu behalten.

„Willst du für immer Sänger bleiben?", fragte er Savage.

Savage schaute zu Kees. „Warum nicht? Wir sind erfolgreich!"

„Weil es dein Schicksal ist, Mutter Talzin und Dathomir als Krieger zu dienen! Das sehe ich sofort", beharrte Maul.

„Damit er in den Klonkriegen verheizt wird?", fragte Kees.

Maul dachte darüber nach. „Musik und Krieg müssen einander nicht ausschließen. Aber du, Savage, brauchst einen Lehrmeister, um deine anderen Talente zu entfalten, die dir gegeben wurden."

„Aber jetzt wollen wir doch erst mal sehen, was Savage und meine Tochter auf der Bühne draufhaben", meinte Ma Flodder beschwichtigend.

„Ich habe zwölf Jahre auf Lotho Minor vor mich hingeschmachtet. Da habe ich es nicht ganz so eilig mit deiner Ausbildung, auch wenn du schon recht alt dafür bist, Bruder", lenkte Maul ein.

Das Konzert begann. Maul, Feral und die Flodders hatten sich gerade in den reservierten Bereich gesetzt. Gleich neben ihnen hatte die massige Hutt Gardulla ihre Privatloge, in welcher ihr zwei Twi'leks mit riesigen Vogelfedern frische Luft zufächelten.

„Wieso ist denn der Platz neben dir frei?", fragte Ma Flodder Feral.

„Es kommt noch jemand", sagte Feral mit verschwörerischer Miene zu ihr.

Ein Horn ertönte. Es wurde dunkel. Da drängte sich eine zierliche, schlanke Gestalt durch die Sitzreihen, um sich den Weg zu den Flodders zu bahnen. In der Dunkelheit konnte man zwei breite Hörner ausmachen, die das Haupt der Gestalt krönten. Noch ein paar Sekunden, dann hatte sie neben Feral Platz genommen.

„Du bist gekommen, Ahsoka!", sagte Feral feierlich und himmelte die Padawan an.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte die Togruta fröhlich. „Wer würde sich so eine Einladung schon entgehen lassen?"

„Und was hat dein Meister gesagt?"

„Er ist auf Naboo, genauso, wie ich es geplant habe", erwiderte Ahsoka selbstgefällig.

„Du … siehst wunderschön aus!", hauchte Feral und der Blick seiner orangenen Augen glitt über ihre knabenhafte, in ein blaues, knappes Kleid gewandete Figur.

Ahsoka erwiderte nichts. Ferals Hand tastete sich zaghaft vorwärts, um die Hand der jungen Togruta zu fassen … und zuckte zurück, als Ahsoka sie wegstieß.

„Ruhig, ich will Savage hören!", sagte Ahsoka barsch, während ihre blauen Augen an dem gelben Zabrak auf der Bühne hingen.

„Ich liiiiebe dich!", sangen Savage und Kees oben auf der momentan grün beleuchteten Bühne, sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen und die Menge sang mit, während Ferals zwei Herzen in seinen Hosenboden sanken.

Das Licht in der überkuppelten Halle ging wieder an. Es war Zwischenpause.

Alle standen auf, auch um den Neuankömmling in der großen Loge in Augenschein zu nehmen und zu begrüßen.

„Du bist ja ganz schön hartnäckig, Ahsoka", sagte Ma Flodder als Begrüßung zu ihr. „Hat dein Meister dich also fortgelassen oder ist er auch hier?"

Ahsoka blinzelte. „Wer sagt, dass er davon weiß? Aber was hätte ich schon tun sollen, wenn ich _so_ eine Einladung erhalte?", erwiderte sie unschuldig und schenkte Feral ein Lächeln. Sofort strahlten dessen orangene Augen und er lächelte zurück.

„Das gefällt mir!", sagte Maul von der Seite zu der jungen Togruta.

Sofort wandte sich Ahsoka um. Jenen roten Zabrak hatte sie bislang gar nicht wahrgenommen. Sie schaute für einen Moment auf seinen Gürtel mit den vielfarbigen Knöpfen. „Wer seid Ihr?"

„Ich bin Maul, Darth Maul!"

Ahsokas Mund öffnete sich in Erstaunen, dann in Schock. „Aber … ich dachte … Ihr wäret auf Naboo getötet worden … von Meister K..."

„Dann hat es Obi-Wan nicht im Tempel erzählt, nachdem er aus dem Orden ausgetreten ist?", sondierte Maul.

Ahsoka schüttelte ihr montralgekröntes Haupt. „Ich habe vor zwei Wochen die Übertragung gesehen, als er aus dem Orden ausgetreten ist, aber Meister Kenobi hat sich seitdem nicht mehr im Tempel blicken lassen. Ich hätte ja gedacht, er verabschiedet sich wenigstens … naja … vielleicht weiß Anakin ja mehr als ich."

Der Blick von Mauls goldenen Augen glitt an Ahsokas Körper herab, um an ihren beiden Lichtschwertern hängenzubleiben. Er hatte also eine Jedi vor sich. Ma Flodder und ihre Familie hatten ihm einiges über die wichtigsten Jedi in dieser Zeit erzählt, nicht jedoch von dieser Togruta hier direkt vor ihm.

„Und du meinst also, Anakin würde es dir erzählen?", fragte Maul, um mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen.

„Natürlich!", erwiderte Ahsoka im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Schließlich bin ich seine Padawan!", setzte sie stolz hinzu.

Der rote Zabrak lächelte.

„Nun, wer würde bei solch einem Besuch schon weiter an …", Maul machte eine Kunstpause, ehe er weitersprach, „… Meister Kenobi denken?"

Ahsoka schlug die Augen nieder und errötete, während Feral konsterniert vor sich auf den Boden schaute.

Maul hatte nicht vor, Ahsoka noch länger in ihrer Verlegenheit über sein Kompliment hängen zu lassen. „Nun, ich habe mich bereits vorgestellt, aber wie ist denn dein Name, junge Padawan?"

Ahsoka fuhr sich verlegen über ihren rechten Seitenlekku. „Oh, … mein Name ist Ahsoka Tano!"

Das Horn ertönte; die Pause war zu Ende. Beim Platznehmen musste Feral feststellen, dass auf dem Platz neben ihm, auf welchem vorhin Ahsoka gesessen hatte, nun der Holländer namens Klaus saß, während Ahsoka neben Maul Platz genommen hatte. Als ob es nicht bereits genug war, dass sich sein roter Bruder, seit er Savage kennengelernt hatte, mehr für die Kampfkraft seines neugefundenen Bruders als für seine interessierte, die ihm bereits seit viel längerer Zeit zur Verfügung stand. Zur Verfügung stand! Warum machte er das eigentlich? Er überlegte, Mutter Talzin um eine neue Mission zu ersuchen.

Ahsoka fand es sehr angenehm, dass Maul während des Rests des Konzerts nichts zu ihr sagte. Manchmal schaute sie zu ihm herüber, aber der Sith neben ihr schien abwesend zu sein, zumindest waren seine Gedanken nicht bei dem Gesangsduo, welches gerade auf der Bühne sang, während die Beleuchtung des Spektakels von Gelb zu Rot wechselte.

Das Konzert war zu Ende.

„Bevor du wieder abreist", wagte sich Maul weiter vor, „darf ich dich zu einem Drink einladen?"

„Solange es nichts Alkoholisches ist, gerne", willigte Ahsoka ein.

Sie setzten sich an die Bar und Ahsoka bestellte einen Meiloorun-Saft.

„Ihr seid also ein Sithlord", fing Ahsoka an. „Da bekommt man doch gelbe Augen, haben wir im Unterricht gelernt. Ihr habt gelbe Augen, andererseits hat Meister Eeth Koth als Zabrak auch gelbe Augen, ohne dass er ein Sith ist. Und Dooku wiederum ist ein Sith, hat aber keine gelben, sondern braune Augen, wie mir Anakin erzählt hat. Also ab wann bekommt man als Sith denn solche gelben Sith-Augen?"

Maul schaute sie verblüfft an. Darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht.

„Also, Darth Maul: Sind Eure Augen schon immer so gelb gewesen, weil Ihr ein Zabrak seid, oder sind sie später rot umrandet geworden, damit es noch sithiger aussieht? Oder hattet Ihr früher mal eine ganz andere Augenfarbe?"

Maul kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Also diesen roten Rand habe ich erst später bekommen. Da war ich ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre alt."

„Meister Yoda hat erzählt, dass solch einer physischen Veränderung immer ein einschneidendes Ereignis vorausgehen muss. Was war es bei Euch gewesen?"

Maul schaute an Ahsoka vorbei hinter die Theke, wo ein vierarmiger Besalisk die Getränke zusammenmischte. Er müsste als korrekte Antwort jetzt eigentlich etwas von dem Massaker von Orsis erzählen, wo er sämtliche Militärkadetten umgebracht hatte, um sich vor seinem Meister zu beweisen. Wo er auch Kilindi umgebracht hatte, die dem am ehesten nahegekommen war, was man eine Freundin nennen konnte. Aber natürlich konnte er so etwas nicht der jungen Padawan erzählen. Andererseits, würde Ahsoka es merken, wenn er sie anlügen würde? Wollte er das?

Ein bronzefarbener Protokolldroide kam auf sie zu, um den Sith aus seiner Verlegenheit zu erlösen: „Darth Maul, die Große Gardulla erübrigt jetzt Zeit für Euch. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?"

Maul war dem Timing der Huttin dankbar. Er wollte sich gerade erheben, da sah er, wie sich Angst auf Ahsokas Gesicht ausbreitete.

Noch bevor er sie nach dem Grund dieser Angst fragen konnte, sagte sie: „Ich spüre eine Präsenz, die ich …"

„Spar dir das Gerede!", herrschte Anakin Skywalker seine Padawan an. „Du wolltest dich also mit einem Sithlord treffen. Reichen dir die Lektionen im Jedi-Tempel nicht? Reicht es dir nicht, was ich dir über Dooku gesagt habe? Dass dir Meister Kenobi erzählt hat, wie Maul seinen Meister Qui-Gon umgebracht hat?"

Ahsoka hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Aber Skyguy, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen."

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort, Snips! Du kommst sofort mit, sonst kannst du was erleben!"

Maul stellte sich zwischen Ahsoka und ihren Meister. „Das war in der Tat nur ein zufälliges Gespräch. Mein eigentlicher Termin erwartet mich bereits."

„Dann habt Ihr Ahsoka also nur mal schnell dazwischengeschoben, was?", blaffte Anakin zornig.

„Ich komm ja schon, Meister!", erwiderte Ahsoka beruhigend.

„Man sieht sich!", sagte Maul zum Abschied zu Ahsoka, bevor er dem Protokolldroiden folgte.

„Das glaube ich kaum!", grollte Anakin den davongehenden Sithlord an. „Zumindest war Maul ritterlich genug, dich zu verteidigen", wandte er sich erneut an Ahsoka.

„Nun, Skyguy, dann lass uns diese Lasterhöhle verlassen!", sagte Ahsoka mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Hast du da nicht was vergessen?", fragte Anakin drohend.

Ahsoka hob erstaunt die beiden weißen Bögen über ihren blauen Augen. „Was denn?"

„Deinen anderen Zabrakfreund, der jetzt so traurig ins Glas schaut!", sagte Anakin anklagend und wies auf Feral, dem Ma Flodder auf der anderen Seite der Bar gerade fürsorglich ein Glas bernsteinfarbenen Whisky einschenkte. „Du solltest dich wenigstens von ihm verabschieden, wenn du ihn schon derart links liegen lässt! Immerhin hat er dich eingeladen!"

Ahsoka schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr … habt das also nicht vergessen!"

„Ich bin nicht ganz so blöd, wie einige Leute offenbar denken", schnarrte Anakin. „Natürlich wusste ich Bescheid – von Anfang an!"

Ahsoka trottete hinter ihrem Meister her zu Ferals Tisch. „Danke, Feral, dass du mich eingeladen hast", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Ich muss jetzt los, mach's gut."

„Du auch, Ahsoka", erwiderte Feral mit flacher Stimme.

Anakin ging näher an den orangefarbenen Zabrak heran und packte ihn am Schlafittchen. „Du mieser schleimiger Kuppler! Du bist an allem schuld! Gib doch einfach zu, dass du Ahsoka hierher gelockt hast, um sie deinem roten Freund zuzuführen!"

Mit diesen Worten hob Anakin den schmal gebauten Feral mithilfe der Macht hoch und begann ihn zu würgen.

„Meinem B.. bruder! Aber Ahsoka wollte eigentlich Sav…vage sehen", verteidigte sich Feral und röchelte.

„Dein Winseln ist erbärmlich!", sagte Anakin mit von Verachtung triefender Stimme.

Er sah noch, wie sich Ahsokas blaue Augen weiteten, dann fasste er sich auch schon mit der Linken an seine eigene Kehle.

„Du wirst meinem Bruder kein Haar krümmen, hörst du, Jedi!", grollte Savage drohend von hinten, während Feral nach unten auf seinen Stuhl fiel, mit seinem gehörten Kopf auf die Tischplatte aufschlug und dabei das Glas Whisky umkippte, welches ihm Ma Flodder soeben eingeschenkt hatte.

Ahsoka wollte ihre beiden Lichtschwerter ziehen, da mischte sich Ma Flodder ein: „Immerhin hast du die Flasche stehen lassen, Feral", sagte sie tröstend zu ihrem Tischgenossen, dann wandte sie sich an Ahsoka: „Hör zu, Kindchen, die Drei kommen schon klar. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Aber meiner Tochter Kees … der muss geholfen werden!"

Die mollige Holländerin wies in Richtung Durchgang zur Bühne, wo sich Savages Gesangspartnerin erregt mit einem Muun stritt, der mit seiner langen, knochigen Hand vor Kees' Gesicht herumfuchtelte. „Sieh zu, dass du den Muun von ihr wegbekommst. Kees will nichts von ihm und er nervt gewaltig!"

„Ich nehme Sie beim Wort, aber wehe, ihr macht hier genau solchen Ärger wie damals in Plop Dribble's Diner auf Stobar!", sagte Ahsoka drohend, dann eilte sie zur Bühne.

„Jetzt lass ihn schon los, Savage. Meister Jedi will doch nur seine Padawan mit nach Hause nehmen", sagte Ma Flodder versöhnlich zu dem aufgebrachten Zabrak.

Anakin lief ihr Kompliment warm den Rücken herunter. Gerade, weil er noch nicht zum Meister ernannt worden war – noch nicht.

„Das sah aber anders aus!", blaffte Savage, ließ Anakin aber los wie gewünscht.

„Wie viele Sith-Zabraks laufen denn hier eigentlich rum!", blaffte Anakin zurück.

„Genug für Euch, Eure Padawan und Euren Meister … ach, der ist ja gar nicht mehr im Tempel!", höhnte Savage.

„Jetzt reicht es! Wer ist deine Meister, Savage?", begehrte Anakin zu wissen, auf Savages Hand weisend, die ihn soeben brutal gewürgt hatte.

Savage zuckte mit den massigen Schultern: „Ach … das war nur so ein Reflex."

„Nur ein Reflex, ja?", höhnte Anakin zurück. „Ich weiß, was du bist. Du bist ein Handlanger von Count Dooku! Seinen stinkenden Odem spüre ich überall, wo er seine dreckigen Finger im Spiel hat!"

„Ich denke, der arme Feral ist schon genügend gestraft", sagte Ma Flodder zu Anakin. „Vielleicht solltet Ihr lieber nach Eurer Padawan sehen."

„Erst, wenn ich erfahre, was Maul hier auf Nal Hutta will!"

Eine weiche Hand legte sich auf Anakins Schulter. „Ani … ich meine, General Skywalker", sagte Padmé Amidala zu ihrem geheimen Ehemann. „Wir wollten doch abreisen."

„Natürlich … Senatorin Amidala. Wir müssen nur noch meine Padawan einsammeln."

Sie gingen zur Bühne.

„Sie müssen einsehen, dass eine Künstlerin wie Kees ihre Freiheit braucht und nicht jahrzehntelang an einen Vertrag gebunden sein kann."

„Zwei Standardjahre sind eine durchaus übliche Laufzeit für derartige Kulturverträge", hielt San Hill dagegen. „Außerdem steht in dem Vertrag im Anhang 13, Klause 47, dass die Vertragspartnerin dem Makler des Vertrages, also in dem Fall mir, in allen Belangen zur Verfügung zu stehen hat, die ihm wichtig erscheinen."

Ahsoka rollte mit den Augen. „In allen Belangen? Was ist damit gemeint?"

Kees stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen, du kleine, wohlbehütete Padawan."

„Doch, will ich!", beharrte Ahsoka.

„Also gut", begann Kees. „Ich muss zweimal in der Woche mit ihm ins Bett gehen, ansonsten sorgt er dafür, dass ..."

„Jetzt sei doch still, Kees!", herrschte San Hill sie an. „Das ist nun wirklich kein Thema, mit was man Jedi behelligen sollte, zumal noch solche jungen, wohlerzogenen Damen wie diese Togruta."

„Wohlerzogen! Das sollte mein Meister mal hören!", amüsierte sich Ahsoka, dann schaute sie mitfühlend zu Kees.

Die junge Holländerin legte Ahsoka eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Weißt du, so schlimm war das anfangs auch wieder nicht. Aber dann habe ich mich in Savage verliebt und er sich in mich. Da muss man seinem Herzen folgen. Er …", sie wies auf San Hill, „... will das einfach nicht verstehen."

Ahsokas Augen weiteten sich. „Aber, Sie haben doch eine Frau", sagte sie verwirrt zu dem Muun.

„Was hat das denn mit Kees' Vertrag zu tun?", mokierte sich San Hill.

Abscheu machte sich in Ahsokas hübschem Gesicht breit. „Wie kann man seine eigenen Gelüste nur derart mit Vertragsparagraphen verknüpfen?!", sagte sie verächtlich zu Hill.

„Muuns können das, die häufig mit Sklaventreibern wie Miraj Scintel zusammenarbeiten!", erschallte es hinter ihr.

Hill schwang zu dem Jedi herum. „Meister Skywalker. Ich habe ja schon so viel von Euch gehört", sagte er mit unterwürfiger Stimme.

„Was ich von Ihnen nicht sagen kann", gab Anakin vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Bis jetzt. Sie werden die junge Frau nicht mehr anrühren. Oder ich werde _Sie_ anrühren!"

San Hills goldene Augen weiteten sich; seine beinahe nicht existenten Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. „Und glauben Sie mir – das wollen Sie nicht!", setzte Anakin nach und berührte dabei mit seiner künstlichen Rechten den Griff seines Lichtschwerts am Gürtel.

„Nun, man muss auch nicht unbedingt jeden Spielraum ausschöpfen, den ein Vertragswerk so bietet", lenkte Hill ein. „Einen schönen Tag noch, die Damen und Herrn."

Kees, Anakin und Ahsoka sahen dem geschlagenen Muun hinterher, wie er die Bühne verließ.

„Danke", sagte Kees erleichtert.

Padmé Amidala kam zu ihnen. „Wie es scheint, gibt es immer mehr zu tun, Meister Skywalker."

„Keine Sorge … Senatorin. Wir sind hier fertig."

San Hill war kaum am Bühneneingang angekommen, da stellte sich ihm der riesige, gelbe Zabrak in den Weg.

„Was haben Sie vorhin von Kees gewollt, hä?"

„Gar nichts", sagte San Hill und seine dünnen Lippen zeigten ein geziertes Schmunzeln.

„Ich werde Ihnen das freche Grinsen schon noch aus der Visage treiben!", knurrte Savage und hob den Muun hoch.

Seine linke Hand versetzte dem Muun einen Kinnhaken, wobei seine Krallen drei Blutsstreifen auf auf blässlichen Haut hinterließen; die Rechte ließ den Gegenstand seiner Wut quer durch die Bar fliegen, direkt in die kreisrunde Theke hinein, wo der Besalisk gekonnt auswich, bevor der Körper San Hills auf den Boden knallte und der Muun jämmerlich zu wimmern begann.

„Wie ich dieses Winseln hasse!", schnaubte Savage verächtlich.

Vier Gamorreaner tauchten auf, mit denen sich Savage auf ähnliche Art und Weise auseinandersetzte.

Endlich hatte Maul die Audienz mit Gardulla der Hutt hinter sich gebracht. Als er in die Bar zurückkehrte, sah er vier Gamorreaner ächzend vor der Theke lagen, während es hinter der Theke kläglich fiepte. Der Besalisk und Herr der Theke rührte derweil hinter selbiger ungerührt weiter Drinks zusammen.

„Hab ich was verpasst, Bruder?", fragte Maul neugierig Savage, der wie eine riesige gelbe Säule im Raum stand und grimmig dreinblickte.

„Dieser Muun wollte Kees an die Wäsche gehen, sonst nichts", erwiderte Savage ruhig und wies zur Theke, wo San Hill immer noch vor Schmerzen wimmerte.

Maul hob seine Hand und benutzte die Macht, um San Hill hinter der Theke hochzuheben. Nachdem der Sithlord seine Neugierde befriedigt hatte, ließ er den Chef des Bankenclans wieder dorthin zurückplumpsen, wo er zuvor gelegen hatte. Ein weiteres schmerzerfülltes Jaulen war die Folge, welches von Maul nicht weiter beachtet wurde, wandte sich jener doch bereits seinem anderen Bruder zu.

„Warum so traurig, Feral?"

„Es ist, weil das Konzert schon vorbei ist", sagte Ma Flodder. „So etwas hat er noch nie in seinem Leben erlebt."

„Ja, ich auch noch nicht", pflichtete Maul ihr bei und schaute in die Richtung, in welcher vor kurzem Ahsoka mit ihrem Meister und der Senatorin von Naboo davongeschritten war.

Dann kam er zu anderen, wichtigeren Dingen: „Gardulla hat zugesagt. Wir haben jetzt eine große Allianz der Hutts, Pykes, der Schwarzen Sonne und der Death Watch, um mein neues Imperium aufzubauen."

„ _Dein_ neues Imperium?", fragte Feral fassungslos.

„Weißt du, Feral, genau das ist der Grund, warum Ahsoka während der zweiten Hälfte des Konzerts neben _mir_ sitzen wollte und nicht neben _dir_."

Der Blick von Savages gelben Augen wanderte zum Raumeingang. Gardulla die Hutt hing massig im Türrahmen - ihre Miene war undurchdringlich. Dann leckte sie sich mit ihrer fleischigen Zunge genüsslich die faltigen Lippen, bevor sie ein Machtwort sprach:

„Räumt das weg!", sagte sie auf Huttesisch zu dem Barkeeper. „Und du, Savage, wirst mit Kees übermorgen ein Zusatzkonzert geben!"

Der Barkeeper schickte sich an, den bewegungsunfähigen Muun hochzuhieven, um ihn in ein angemessenes Zimmer zu bringen.

„Ich verlange eine Trage mit zwei Trägern!", protestierte San Hill ob der ihm grob erscheinenden Behandlung durch den breit gebauten Besalisken.

„Wie habt Ihr es herausgefunden?", fragte Ahsoka ihren Meister, nachdem der silbrige, schnittige Naboo-Flieger von Nal Hutta abgehoben hatte.

„Es ist meine Schuld", gestand Padmé. „Ich hatte Unheil befürchtet und deshalb Anakin eingeweiht, falls du auf Nal Hutta in Schwierigkeiten geraten solltest."

„Ihr habt mir nicht vertraut?", sagte Ahsoka gekränkt.

„Ani … also dein Meister hat mir damals erzählt, dass er auf Stobar, wo ihr diesen orangenen Zabrak das erste Mal getroffen hattet, etwas Finsteres gespürt hatte, das sich gerade erhebt. Und als du mich dann vor zwei Wochen gebeten hattest, Anakin nach Naboo einzuladen, damit du dich mit demselben Zabrak treffen kannst, sind er und ich übereingekommen, dir hinterher zu reisen, falls … dieses Finstere … auch auf Nal Hutta auftauchen sollte."

„Es ist ja alles gutgegangen. Und Padmé wollte eh auf dieses Konzert, also haben wir es uns auch angehört", sagte Anakin, ungerührt ob des Vertrauensbruchs, den Padmé gegenüber Ahsoka begangen hatte. „Trotzdem wirst du jetzt erst einmal wieder eine Woche im Archiv des Tempels abbrummen müssen!"

„Schon wieder?!", ereiferte sich Ahsoka.

„Zwei Wochen! Und wehe, du nervst Madam Jocasta wieder mit Fragen nach verbotenen Sith-Holocronen!"

Ahsoka machte eine lässige Handbewegung nach hinten. „Warum denn, Meister? Ich kenne doch jetzt einen Sith persönlich, den ich fragen kann."

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Snips!", drohte Anakin, aber Ahsoka sah, dass seine Augen dazu schmunzelten.

R2D2 kündigte den Sprung in den Hyperraum an. Alle schnallten sich fest. Kaum hatten sie den silberflirrenden Realraum erreicht, schickte Anakin Ahsoka in die Küche, um für sie Drei ein Abendmahl anzurichten.

„Du bist ganz schön gemein, Ahsoka wieder ins Archiv zu schicken – und das gleich noch für zwei Wochen!", flüsterte Padmé ihrem Ehemann zu.

„Nun, ein bisschen Strafe muss schon sein, wenn sie uns derart durch die Galaxis scheucht und wir in der Zeit nicht ungestört sein können", erwiderte Anakin, während er sie an sich zog.

„Was ist Ihr Begehr, Bürger?", fragte Pre Vizsla vom Thron herab den Mandalorianer, welcher einen Termin für eine Anhörung seines Problems hatte.

Der Mann druckste herum.

„Ähm … ist Lord Maul nicht da?"

„Ich bin sein Stellvertreter", sagte Vizsla düster, während Bo Katan neben dem Thron stehend den Bittsteller fixierte.

„Also es geht darum, dass meine Mutter nach einem Treppensturz ins Koma gefallen ist und die Ärzte nichts für sie tun können."

„Bin ich Mediker?", fragte Pre Vizsla mürrisch.

„Meinen Nachbarn hat Lord Maul vermittels irgendwelcher Energietechniken aus dem Koma geholt. Die Legende hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Nachbarschaft verbreitet. Ich dachte, er könnte vielleicht auch meine Mutter …"

„Das reicht! Dann lassen Sie sich einen Termin für nächste Woche geben. Dann ist Lord Maul wieder da!", blaffte der Mandalorianer auf dem Thron den Mann an.

Die Tür zum Thronsaal schwang auf und der Mann ging wieder von dannen.

„Das ist jetzt schon der Dritte dieser Art!", grummelte Bo Katan ärgerlich.

„Wir müssen unbedingt etwas unternehmen!", meinte Pre Vizsla leise zu ihr und Bo Katan nickte.

 _Derweil auf Schloss Serenno_

Count Dooku kniete vor dem Holo-Bild seines Meisters.

„Darth Tyranus, die Republik startet in zwei Standardtagen einen Angriff auf den Planeten Metalorn, um dort die geheimen Labore der Separatisten zu zerstören. Ich erwarte, dass sich Euer neuer Schüler einmal mehr beweist und den Truppen und Jedi der Republik eine fühlbare Niederlage beibringt!"

Dooku brach der Schweiß aus allen Poren. „Kann das nicht General Grievous übernehmen?", fragte er. „Der kennt sich doch mit technisierten Wesen wie den Skakoanern viel besser aus als Johnny."

„Wollt Ihr Euch etwa meiner Anweisung widersetzen?", fragte Darth Sidious lauernd.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Lord", versicherte Count Dooku eifrig.

Sidious lachte ein dämonisches Lachen. „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann hätte ich große Lust, den neuen Adepten vorher persönlich kennenzulernen. Gleich morgen bringt … Ihr … Johnny … zu … mir!"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Meister!", sagte Dooku mit betont ruhiger Stimme.

Das Hologramm erlosch. Asajj Ventress betrat den Raum.

„Bedrückt Euch etwas, Meister?", fragte sie, Unheil witternd.

Dooku erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position. „Nein, meine Liebe. Alles läuft genau nach dem Plan, den ich erarbeitet habe. Kees Flodder hat ihre Familie zu einem ihrer Konzerte eingeladen. Natürlich hat sie mich nicht über den genauen Termin informiert, wie es eine gute Agentin tun würde. Jedoch habe ich genügend andere Agenten vor Ort, um zu erfahren, dass sich auf Mandalore die Lage derart geändert hat, dass es Lord Sidious später in ernste Bedrängnis bringen könnte. Sein ehemaliger Schüler Darth Maul hat dort die Macht übernommen."

Ventress schnappte nach Luft. „Darth Maul?"

Dooku nickte. „Außer Kees sind jetzt alle Flodders auf Mandalore. Wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, dann können wir von dieser gewandelten Lage profitieren. Aber vorerst will Sidious morgen Johnny sehen, bevor er ihn auf Mission nach Metalorn schickt. Ich muss den Jungen vorbereiten, damit er schafft, was ich ihm zugedacht habe."

„Kann ich irgendetwas für Euch tun, Meister?", fragte Ventress und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Dooku kam ihr entgegen und nahm ihr bleiches Gesicht zwischen seine großen Hände. „Du wirst jetzt gar nichts tun, meine Liebe, sondern in aller Ruhe unser gemeinsames Kind austragen."


End file.
